Snape Not Lovegood
by court2010
Summary: During the sorting of first years, Severus recalls a moment of weakness with Pandora Lovegood before her death. Callista Lovegood does not look like her third year sister, Luna... And neither does she look like her father, Xenophilius. Is Severus a father? And what is Severus going to do when he sees how Callista looks at Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Morning November 1, 1981**

Severus Snape was consumed by grief. His Death Eater ways caused the repercussions that ended the life of his one and only love—Lily Potter. He felt anger and resentment towards Albus Dumbledore. Albus promised to keep her safe so long as Severus became a spy for the light. Severus recalled the conversation he had with Albus moments earlier.

"They put their trust in the wrong person, Severus. Sirius Black betrayed them…"

Severus had promised Albus he would watch out for their son; he promised he would protect Harry, but Severus required no one was to know. Whenever the idea of Lily and James's son entered his mind, Severus felt fury. He knew it was incorrect displacement of his feelings; he knew it was jealousy of the father. The innocent toddler had done nothing wrong, except be the spawn of James Potter…

 **Evening November 1, 1981**

Alone in his private chambers at Hogwarts, Severus sat near the fire, a large glass of mead in his grasp. He felt alone and empty as he gazed at the flames.

The flames suddenly went from their natural color to a bright green. Severus was not expecting any visitors; he couldn't remember the last time he even had a visitor.

A woman in her thirties stepped from the flames. She had silver eyes and long light hair that fell in waves, her arms born many bracelets of all different colors and materials. A tight black top clung to her bodice, and below her waist was a skirt with as many colors as her bracelets.

"Pandora?" Severus put his glass down. He had not seen her in years.

"Severus, is it true? Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gone? I spoke to members of The Order, but I wanted an opinion of someone with, well, a bit of Dark…"

Drawing a long breath in, "Yes, but I do wonder where he has gone now."

Pandora moved to a nearby chair in the living space. "I do wonder where his spirit has gone. It was an unusual way to encounter death. And Lily and James…" Her voice trailed off. She was close to Lily in school; however, not so close that she could not date someone Lily was once interested in—Severus.

There was silence until Severus spoke, "How does your husband feel about you visiting the home of a past flame late at night?"

Pandora looked at him across the room; he noted something in her eyes that wasn't the usual look of happiness and optimism. "Xenophilius?" She ran a hand through her long fair hair. "He is no longer the man I married."

Severus noted Pandora was looking around the room. The room they were in now resembled a small personal library. She noted doors surrounding her: one to the Potions office, one to the kitchen, and one to the bedroom. He didn't need to use Occlumency to know what her intentions were for her late night visit. He tried to remember the last time they were together; Severus presumed it was a broom closet encounter in their later years at Hogwarts, before she became serious with Xenophilius.

Then Severus remembered something he had heard, "Pandora, do you not have a daughter?"

The joy returned to her eyes. "Luna… The love of my life… Luna in not even a year old, yet she has changed me so much already, Xeno as well, but not in a way of positive growth."

The situation became clearer to Severus now. Pandora was using the longing for answers as a reason to visit Severus in the hopes of some sort of intimacy. Severus still had not determined if it was emotional support she was longing or physical…

Pandora continued, "I love my husband, but he isn't the father I thought he would be. I feel like an only parent sometimes. He can be so elusive at times."

If Severus were to describe Pandora he would have called her elusive, so for Pandora to be using that description herself, Severus knew her husband must be quite unavailable.

"How selfish of me, Sev… You were so close to Lily. How are you holding up?" Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed and shook his head. Pandora moved closer to him, sitting on the arm of his chair.  
I am sorry, Severus. The grief you must be feeling…" She put a soft hand on his cheek. Severus put a hand over hers and pulled her fingers to his lips; how he longed for anything that could take his tortured mind off of Lily.

His yearning was soon fulfilled. Pandora slid off the arm of the chair onto his lap. Severus ran a hand through her hair and then cupped her face, pulling her lips towards his. Pandora wrapped her arms around him, straddling his lap. Severus sighed with the comfort of another's touch. He moved his hand up her long skirt until his hand was resting upon her outer thigh. His fingers crept closer to her groin until he heard a familiar moan escape Pandora's lips.

The dark eyes of Severus looked into Pandora's light ones. With a smirk and one quick movement, Severus lifted Pandora into his arms and carried her through the door to the bedroom.

 **Moments later**

Severus and Pandora lay in each other's arms. Their hair sprawled across the emerald bedsheets, looking like a perfect yin and yang sign.

"I wish I chose you." Pandora finally broke the silence once their breathing returned to normal. She rolled over to face the man lying on his back. A finger traced his strong jaw line. "You would have been a wonderful father, so responsible yet nurturing."

Severus was surprised when a small laugh escaped his lips. Not many individuals in the world would describe him as nurturing. Pandora was one of the few that saw another side to the Potions Master.

"You will be an ideal father someday, Severus."

Shaking his head, "I can't imagine I will ever have the opportunity for children." Then he moved towards his bedside table, opening the top drawer he pulled out a vial of a liquid, swirling pink and blue color. "Before we forget." He handed Pandora the birth control vial.

She smiled, "I'll be back. I dislike the taste and need water with it."

"Let me—" Severus began.

Pandora put a hand on his chest. "I know how to pour myself a glass of water, Sev." She pulled one the blankets from the bed and wrapped it loosely around her body as she went into the bathroom. Severus found it odd that she shut the door behind her, but he figured she had other matters of freshening up to attend to, and his mind was returning to Lily.

When Pandora returned she sat on the bed, Severus didn't know if she was regretting their act. He pulled her into his arms where they remained until Pandora needed to return to her husband.

When she disappeared in a swirl of green light, Severus did not know when he would see her again. He moved back to his room, a glass of mead in his hand. With a flick of his wand, the bedding returned to its orderly state, and with another flick, the empty vial of birth control was cleaned and sent zooming through the air to a basket in the library of other empty vials.

 **Spring 1982**

Ache filled Severus when he read in the Daily Prophet about a death. The pain didn't fill him as much as it had when Lily died, but he still entered a grieving process. Pandora Lovegood had died during labor of her second child. Severus hoped her widowed husband, Xenophilius, would be a more accountable parent now that the responsibility of two children rested upon him.

Callista Lovegood was the name of the second daughter. For a moment, Severus thought of the timing. The corners of his mouth turned up. If Pandora hadn't used protection that night then Severus could be a father now. His heart longed for the idea of a daughter, but he knew that wasn't plausible. Severus was never going to find a woman, and a dungeon was not suited to raise a family. He shook his head at the idea then rose from his kitchen table; he had a class to teach.

 **Fall 1991**

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Luna Elizabeth Lovegood!"

"Harry James Potter!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Minerva McGonagall finished reading the list of first years to be sorted. The new students were nothing notable for Severus, except for two names. He looked at Luna Lovegood, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She looked so similar to her mother. Xenophilius had such light features as Pandora did that Luna truly looked like a young Pandora.

Severus remembered watching Pandora being sorted when he was a student. He thought to himself, for the first time in many years, he may have a student that isn't a Snake that he favors. Watching Luna, he saw she was carrying herself with the same gentleness and softness as her mother. The corners of his mouth turned up when he noted the odd jewelry she was wearing, so similar to her mother.

Glancing across to the Gryffindor table, Severus noted Harry Potter. Severus's face filled with distain. He looked so much like he father. Severus realized Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were both children of mothers he loved and fathers he did not appreciate. Yet he had already formed strong opinions on the both of them, much to Harry's misfortune.

 **Spring of 1991**

"The Potter boy did what?" Severus snarled in Albus Dumbledore's office as Albus placed the Sorcerer's stone upon his desk. Shaking his head in abhorrence, "I have never met a child that is so disobedient. Actually I have—James! The boy is just like his father, too arrogant to follow rules."

Albus shook his head, but Severus didn't let him speak. "I'm keeping my promise, Albus. I am keeping him safe, even if it is a constant burden upon me. I have a class to teach." Severus turned from his spot and left the office, his robes billowing behind him.

Severus was relieved when he stepped into his classroom of first year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. He would hopefully have an outburst free class period.

With a flick of his wand, the instructions appeared on the board. "Begin." Severus stated.

After a few moments, Severus began to move around the classroom. He noted Luna; she was playing with one of her odd earrings as she was making faces while reading the board. Then she began getting to work. Severus moved towards her. Most students, first years or not, flinched when he moved in their direction but not Luna.

"Hello, Professor Snape." She said cheerily as she looked up from her messy work station.

"Miss Lovegood." Severus replied, the corners of his mouth up in the nearest form of a smile he ever was to offer a student. If any other student, especially a usually neat and organized Ravenclaw, were to have a work station like Luna he would disrupt their class and banish the continents from the desk, but something about those silver eyes and the long light hair brought calmness to him.

 **Fall 1993**

Severus scowled at Harry Potter from his seat at the head table during the sorting of first years. The boy continued to prove himself to be similar to James. It was only months ago Harry nearly died in The Chamber of Secrets. Sirius Black had just escaped from Azkaban weeks ago. Severus hoped the boy had enough sense to not go looking for a mass murderer.

"Callista Lily Lovegood!"

His eyes moved from Potter to the small first year walking towards the sorting hat. Severus's heart raced. This child did not look like Luna. Callista did not have silver eyes or light blonde hair, which was peculiar since both of her parents were incredibly fair.

Callista moved towards the stool. The sorting hat was placed upon her dark blonde hair that fell down her back.

"Ravenclaw!"

Callista smiled at Minerva, Severus instantly knew she was Pandora's daughter from her warm smile to a stranger. Callista moved to the Ravenclaw table and her third year sister hugged her. Seeing the two of the together, Severus noted they didn't quite resemble sisters.

Then his thoughts entered another place… He recalled that night he spent with Pandora. She took the contraceptive, but then he remembered. He never saw her take it. But why would she? Sweat began to appear on his brow as he remembered the conversation they had that night about Severus becoming a father.

Severus shook his head. He was reading too much into this. Many children do not look exactly like their parents; who was he to pretend he knew anything about genetics?

However, Severus did not take his eyes off of Callista Lily Lovegood for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Please review! I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I got this idea less than a few hours ago when I couldn't sleep last night. I never thought I'd start another FanFiction (minus one shots to sequel His Precious Daughter), but here I am with a whole new character! Please tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I had not realized that Luna Lovegood is in a year younger than The Golden Trio. For the sake of my story she is in the same year and not the year with Ginny. Hopefully that is not confusing. Thank you, everyone!_

 **Evening September 1, 1993**

Severus paced back and forth in his study, thinking about how he may have conceived a child in this space eleven years and a few months ago. He thought again about her appearance. Her hair was blonde, but why not as light as the rest of her family? Severus wished he could tell her eye color from where he sat at the head table.

Her face was round, but she had a stronger jaw than Pandora had, and her nose was longer than Luna's—nothing unattractive, but she just had stronger features. Severus tried to recall what Xenophilius looked like, but that was hopeless; he hadn't seen the man since they were both students.

Retiring to his bedroom, Severus fell backwards against the emerald sheets; his mind began to wander again, thinking about how he may have conceived a child in this bed eleven years and a few months ago. The thought was very addictive.

Convincing himself this was all in his imagination, Severus took a potion from his nightstand, and sleep met him moments later. He wanted to be well rested for the first day of classes tomorrow.

 **Morning September 2, 1993**

Severus sipped tea as he watched the Ravenclaw table. The two Lovegood girls were actively talking to each other. The Potions Master noted how dotingly young Callista looked up to Luna. His mind travelled to wondering how good of a father the two girls were raised by. He had always noted that Luna was a bit unorganized, but she always completed assignments and kept track of anything necessary, very much like her mother.

Callista looked more carefree than Luna, if that were possible. It was something about her airy smile, the way her long wavy hair bounced as she laughed, her crooked Ravenclaw tie that hung loosely around her neck.

Breakfast couldn't end fast enough for Severus. He had first year Potions with Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Finally he would be able to look at her closely. He wanted to see if she had the silver eyes of both of her parents.

Getting up from the Ravenclaw table, Callista skipped out of the Great Hall. Severus looked at his pocket watch. He wondered where she was off to. Potions was starting shortly. He rose from his seat and casually followed her out of the Great Hall, just in time to see her step out of the castle.

He watched her fall onto the grass. Smiling as the sun shimmered against her hair. She rolled over on the grass onto her stomach and picked a nearby wildflower. She twirled the flower against her fingers before smelling the sweet aroma.

"Something interesting, Severus?"

Severus turned to see Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, moving towards him. Severus removed the smile from his face.

"Not at all, Lupin." Severus replied as he turned towards the dungeons. Remus stood in the hallway for a moment before glancing out the window at the lone student in the grass. Even Remus noted during the ceremony she looked much different from her parents, but Remus didn't think much of it. He didn't know either of her parents well, and had no idea that Pandora was a less than faithful wife.

 **Moments later**

"There will be no silly wand waving in this class." Severus said as the door to his classroom was opened and then shut loudly behind him. Severus continued his typical first lecture for first years. Then it was time to see how awful the students were at potion making.

Instructions were placed upon the board for a harmless potion that could be done quite quickly with any adept skills, and the potion had a wide time frame for when ingredients may be added; it usually took first years the entire class period to complete it, due to it most's first time working with Potions.

Severus walked around the classroom, starting with the Slytherins near him. Most of his students were still trying to effectively prepare their first ingredient. He made his way over to the Ravenclaw side. Most students were beginning on their second ingredient.

Severus took his time moving towards the dark blonde in the first row, and when he arrived Severus inhaled a deep breath. Callista's cauldron was an entirely different color than any other student, the color of the near final result. Three years ago Hermione Granger completed the potion with time to spare; however, Severus had never seen such an understanding on Potions in a first year before—not since himself.

Pausing from cutting her last ingredient, Callista looked up into the Potions Master's dark obsidian eyes. Severus looked at her closely. Her eyes were not silver. They were blue but not entirely. He leaned closer. Callista did not seem phased by this. Near her pupils was a caramel color.

Severus found it very unlikely that two parents of a recessive trait would have an offspring with a dominant genetic component neither possess.

"Professor Snape, I'm Callista!" She broke the silence, and he stood up straight again. "Luna has told me so much about you. You're one of her favorite professors!"

Severus couldn't help it, but the corners of his mouth went up. "Yes, I am pleased to meet the younger Lovegood daughter…" He spoke slowly as he watched her stir in the last ingredient.

"And I think I'm done, Professor."

Severus reminded himself that excelling in Potions was not hereditary. "Good work, Miss Lovegood. I would like to speak with you after class in my office."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Callista sounded a little tense. Severus was startled to see a change in the young child's demeanor.

"No, of course not." Severus replied, trying to keep composure of his usual class demeanor; Pandora had been correct about Severus having an unexpected nurturing side. "You are free to leave. Please be in my office in forty minutes." Callista nodded as Severus tapped her cauldron and the potion disappeared as he wrote a grade down with a quill in his leather-bound journal.

The next forty minutes could not pass fast enough for Severus. When class was over he flourished his wand in the air, and the contents of the remaining student's cauldrons disappeared. "For those remaining, twelves inches are due before we next meet on why you have failed your first assignment at this school." Severus hissed. "Class is over—out!" He spat as the students raced out of the room.

Moving down the hall, Severus went to his office. With a swish of his wand the door was unlocked. He entered his office and sat down behind his desk. He had been trying his best to remember details of the potential conception night. It crossed Severus's mind that Pandora may have a third man she was romantically involved with, but he found that unlikely. She had only dated Severus and then he husband in her life.

A small knock came at the door.

"Enter."

Severus saw the small girl enter; she was just like her mother. Her presence changed the room. She smiled at Severus as she climbed into her chair; it didn't even matter that she just met the man.

"Miss Lovegood, have you worked with Potions prior to today?" Severus was not sure what to expect. Luna was average at Potions, even with her chaotic work habits, but she was nothing exceptional as Callista had demonstrated today.

"No, sir." She replied, polite but happily. "Was it alright what I did today?

"It is a rarity a student presents such skills…" Severus spoke slowly, trying again to not read into it. If only he could conduct a paternity test, but he wasn't going to just ask a child for a drop of blood.

"Could Luna do that?"

Severus shook his head. He remained sitting in his chair, looking at Callista. She did seem under any pressure of having the dark obsidian eyes upon her. After a few moments of her looking around the office she pulled her brown messenger bag onto her lap; she began searching for something. Severus watched her carefully. He noticed she had long fingers; again, he reminded himself to not look too much into similarities.

Callista finally smiled to herself as she pulled the flower out of her bag from earlier in the morning. She placed it in an empty measuring flask on his desk. Severus had never seen a student act this way in front of him before, not even Luna.

Severus was not sure what to say at this point. He decided to speak candidly. "You very much resemble your mother."

"Luna told me you knew her! What was she like?"

The corners of Severus's mouth went up. "Very cheerful, she always brought tranquility to my life." Then he attempted to pry, not knowing what he would learn. "You don't look much like your father…" He spoke as though he was questioning each word as it left his lips.

Callista sighed, "I know. Everyone says that. I think that's why Dad favors Luna more. Sometimes I think he doesn't love me as much because when I was born, Mum died—from me being born." The optimism had disappeared from her voice.

Severus felt a pain in his gut at the small child's words. He was surprised she reveal so much quickly. His gut also told him to continue. "What does your father do that makes you question his love?"

"Luna says I may be a bit too sensitive about it, but he doesn't talk to me much, even less than he talks to Luna. Dad always is a bit preoccupied, running the Quibbler and all…

"It saddens me to hear that…" Severus replied, but he still had not found any answers. "Your middle name—"

"Lily"

"Yes, Lily…" Severus said. "Are you named after someone?"

"Yes!" The happiness returned to her bright blue eyes. "You won't believe it, but my mum knew Harry Potter's mum! I'm named after her."

"Really? Mr. Potter's mum…" He had a dry tone. Pandora knew Lily meant far more to Severus than she had to Pandora. Severus taunted himself that this was a sign as he looked at the flower on his desk. With a swish of his wand, the flask filled with water to cover the end of the stem.

His glance went to the child again. Her long hair looked more light brown now, with streaks of lighter color from the sun. The long waves fell over her shoulders as he watched her play with a few bracelets on her wrist.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Miss Lovegood. I do believe you had Transfiguration starting momentarily."

She looked around the office until she noted a large grandfather clock nearby. "I better get going, Professor Snape." She replied as she slid off the chair.

"Miss Lovegood?" Severus said as she reached the door. "If there is anything you need during your time at Hogwarts, please reach out to me."

"Thanks, Professor Snape." She beamed as she pulled the door open, and he heard her skip down the dungeon walls.

Severus knew who he should probably speak with about this. He dreaded it, but if anyone in the castle were to know anything about this, it would be him. There was some time before Severus would be teaching again, so he rose from his desk and left the dungeons for Albus Dumbledore's office.

When he reached the office, he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Albus at his desk. "What brings you here, Severus?"

Severus sat in a nearby chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Albus, what do you know about the younger Lovegood girl?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. "I have something for you." Albus rose from his desk to a filing cabinet and handed Severus an old envelope with his name on it.

 _Sev,_

 _First, take a deep breath._

Severus rolled his eyes. Even in death Pandora's personality was shown to him.

 _Don't panic, but Callista may be your daughter._

 _I'm writing this due to my health failing as I continue in this pregnancy._

 _I'm sorry; I cannot tell my husband that I am not entirely sure if it's his child I bear; it's selfish, but I can't. He is a good man. Maybe not the most attentive at times (which drew me to you that night), but if anything happens to me (which obviously something has if Albus gave this to you) he will take care of Luna and Callista with love and admiration._

 _Albus doesn't know the contents of this letter; don't be cross with him (again, take a deep breath). He only knows you may come asking him for information on Callista one day, and I'm guessing she must look like you if you are reading this._

 _Tell her she is beautiful, Sev. Tell her that I love her and miss her._

 _For days I have contemplated if this letter should be given to you when I die, or if it should be saved until you ask of more information. I'm sorry if I made the wrong choice. I tried to make a decision that would hurt the least amount of those involved._

 _Peace and love,_

 _Pandora_

"The decision that would hurt the least amount of people?" Severus snapped as he stood up. "I may have just missed out on over a decade of my daughter's life!" He knew where Pandora was coming from, a paternity scandal at her death would have shocked her family; Luna surely would have taken repercussions, but he still didn't agree.

Albus looked shocked. Severus flung the letter onto his desk. "Read it!"

The twinkle faded from Albus's eyes. He looked at Severus, who was not attempting to take deep breaths. "What do you wish to do, Severus?"

Putting a hand to his temples he sat back down. He knew if he requested a paternity test it would shock the Lovegood family, but if Callista was his daughter then he wanted her to nurture and care for- in ways Xenophilius clearly had not.

After moments of silence he finally stated, "We will perform a paternity test."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! My epidemiology class in grad school has been kicking my butt lately!_

 **Evening a few days later**

Severus did not request a paternity test yet, even though he had Albus's support on the matter. As soon as he made his decision, he doubted it. Pandora's words resonated with him… Even if he was Callista's rightful father, Severus would still be breaking up a family, even if it was dysfunctional.

He didn't have first year Ravenclaws in class again since the first day, but he still observed her. Some days he would see her in the castle and her hair would be light in the sunlight of a nearby window with soft waves, and other moments he would catch it looking darker, and straighter, once during dinner the was a shine of oil at the roots.

Any similarity caused great disease for Severus. He was a man of answers. He didn't appreciate the purgatory he was feeling each moment when he awoke now. He wished there was a way to perform the test just for his knowledge, but his mind was always blank when it searched for reasons to ask an eleven year-old for a drop of blood.

Severus did have Luna in class a few days later. Other than Luna's demeanor, she was so very different from her sister in appearance. When Severus met her silver eyes as he greeted her, he was astounded at the dissimilarity between the sisters.

 **Further days later**

Callista was thrilled when she woke up knowing it was Potions today. Luna was correct when she told her sister, months prior, that Professor Snape was callous with most students except her. Callista was overjoyed on that first day when Severus showed the same care for her as her sister.

Skipping down to the dungeons, she was the first to arrive to class, not even Severus was in his classroom yet. One by one students filed in, Slytherins first. The Ravenclaws were avoiding class until the absolute last minute, wanting to avoid the morning with Professor Snape.

The door burst open behind them at exactly nine o'clock. Severus moved to the front of the room. His eyes narrow and arms crossed. He lectured about the failures of the majority of the last class's session. Callista was starting to see what other students meant by Professor Snape's harsh behavior. She secretly hoped he never stopped favoring her.

After a small lecture, instructions were placed on the board with a flick of his wand. Everyone began to work diligently. No student wanted an unfinished potion again.

Callista seemed to be in a world of her own. She sat on her stool twirling a tip of her hair as she read through all the instructions first. Severus watched her; he appreciated her start to the potion. In fact, if students didn't read the entire list of instructions first then they may discard ingredients they would need later on, which was what seemed to be occurring with nearly all the students in the classroom.

With twenty minutes left to spare, Callista finished her potion; Severus noted how orderly she kept her workspace—the opposite of Luna. She was a true gem in Potions. The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile; he realized as jumbled as her appearance may be, as well as some of her behaviors, she also had a side to her of complete order.

As Callista looked around the room she noticed nearly all of the students panicking around her as they realized they had discarded an extract that was needed in one of the later steps. One of those unprepared students was Astoria Greengrass.

Severus was soon at Callista's cauldron to extract a vial of her potion. The corners of his mouth turned up as he spoke a compliment to her in his dry voice. Moments before Severus was about vanish her potion, a clatter came across the classroom. One of the Slytherins in the back of the room had accidentally tipped his cauldron over, covering himself and a few others in a dark purple sludge.

Cursing under his breath, Severus moved quickly, vanishing their potion and then assisting them with any poor bodily effects they were experiencing from a failed potion landing on their skin.

Callista watched, feeling sympathy for the students, their arms were covered in a pink rash that seemed to take some work from Professor Snape to heal. However, she was soon interrupted by her thoughts.

"If you give me a splash of your potion, and I'll look out for you next time." Astoria Greengrass said as she appeared next to Callista. Callista knew who she was. Her older sister, Daphne, was in Luna's year. Luna had warned her about the Greengrass girls, well, any pure-blood Slytherins.

Callista looked at her oddly. Severus glanced over at the two girls; he wondered why Miss Greengrass wandered to the other side of the room that was free of Slytherins.

Callista didn't know Professor Snape was looking at her, but she would have reacted the same regardless.

"How will you learn then?" She spoke quizzically.

"You are a real _Ravenclaw_ …" Astoria replied as though Callista's house was a filthy word. However, Astoria saw that Professor Snape was occupied with the injured students still, and she was not going to take no for an answer.

Astoria vaguely knew how to spell a potion into a vial. With the vial in one hand she started to speak the spell, her wand pointed at Callista's cauldron. Callista eyed her in shock, along with the other nearby Ravenclaws.

However, Astoria was far off from correctly spelling a potion into a vial. Once she finished the incantation, the vial shattered in her hand. Astoria screamed as she glass went into her hand; Callista flinched as pieces scraped against her forearm nearest Astoria.

Moving across the room quickly, Severus was at the side of the girls. He noted that Astoria probably had the greater damage that needed to be assessed first since the small pieces of glass were lodged into her palm, but his attention went to Callista.

"Get to the hospital wing," he spat at her. "Class dismissed, everyone out! Go to the hospital wing if you need further assistance!" He snarled to the room that emptied quickly.

"Come this way," he spoke in a softer tone to Callista as they moved towards his desk area at the front of the classroom, waving his wand as they moved, causing the room to return to perfect order. Severus sat down in his chair, so he was the same height as her arm. With his long fingers, he pushed her already rolled back sleeves up higher to expose all the wounds.

None of the wounds were incredibly deep, but some were bleeding at a reasonable rate. Her arm looked like a child that had scratched at their dragon pox. He reached for his wand, and then he got an idea. Standing up again, he moved to a nearby cabinet and came back with alcohol and a cloth. He poured a bit of the alcohol solution onto the cloth and touched her arm with it. She winced.

"Sorry…" Severus spoke dryly and incredibly truthfully. He was cringing inside knowing he was delaying the healing process and causing her discomfort. Once the cloth was covered in bright red spots, he set it on his desk, and Severus cast a spell over her arm to prevent any infection. He hoped Callista wasn't wondering why he was using muggle methods.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." She gave a kind smile.

"What was Miss Greengrass doing nearby you?" He questioned.

Callista paused. She may not be a Gryffindor, but she was not a Slytherin either. "She had a question."

Severus noted her reply. Her answer told more about her character than anything, and it was obvious what Miss Greengrass presumed to do. He watched her roll her sleeve down to cove the marks, and then roll her other sleeve down so that they matched, noting that she was particularly quiet. Not that Callista was an overly talkative child, but this wasn't the same demeanor as their first encounter.

"Do you have much discomfort?" He asked in a tone he had not heard in years; he probably had not spoken with such care since the last time he was with her mother.

"No," she said softly as she shook her head.

Severus wasn't particularly intuitive when it came to children. He wondered though, Pandora acted the same way at moments. "Is there anything bothering you?"

She shook her head again. Then spoke gently, "I just didn't like that…"

His guess was accurate. She was quite sensitive, just like her mother. Pandora frequently went from happy and laughing to quiet and insecure whenever something unpleasant or too surprising occurred. Luna did not seem to possess the trait at all from all of Severus's three years of knowing her.

"I best be off to Transfiguration, sir."

Severus nodded and gave a weak smile. He knew she would forget all about the unpleasantness of this moment once something else brought her joy, and Severus knew what he was going to do after she departed.

He watched her leave the room then he turned to the bloody cloth on his desk once the door was shut behind her. He summoned a beaker from a nearby shelf and placed the cloth within it. With a few more flicks of his wrist he had the necessary potions and a knife before him. Taking a deep breath he administered the correct amount of each potion into the beaker until the cloth was floating in a nearly clear liquid, there was the correct hint of red to the mixture.

With one hand above the beaker and one hand holding a knife, Severus took a deep breath. If he wasn't the father then the nothing would happen out of the ordinary of blood falling into the liquid.

Again he took a deep breath and sliced a small line into his thumb. Blood trickled out. Intensely, his dark eyes watched a drop fall from his finger and land into the potion.

At first the blood dissipated, just as blood would in water, but then the beaker began to steam. Moving so he was eye level with the glass, Severus saw the contents swirling, black and silver colored liquid moved together, yet not blending.

Severus stopped breathing momentarily. He sat back in a nearby chair. The beaker now was a fluid of blue color, the color of Callista's eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. Severus had no idea what to do now. He knew Pandora's words were wise, but he also knew he couldn't continue his entire life without ever addressing his daughter for who she is.

Severus didn't have long to stress about the future before his office door flew open. Remus Lupin entered the office moving towards him. Too mentally distracted to hide the beaker and bloodied knife beside him, his thumb still oozing blood as well, Remus was soon standing next to Severus.

"You're hurt, Severus." Remus commented.

"I'm fine, Lupin." Snarled Snape.

Remus didn't excel in Potions, but it only took a moment for him to realize what this was beside them. "Did you just perform a—"

"What did you come here for, Lupin?" Snape spat as he cleared up the space with his wand and healed his wound.

The stressed appearance returned to Lupin's face. "Sirius Black just escaped from Azkaban."

"Is that it?" Severus asked. Remus noted he must be greatly stressed by the more personal matters in his life if that was the only reply.

"Yes," Remus began. "Harry is at a greater danger now—"

"I don't give a damn about Potter." Severus glared at Remus.

"As I figured you would reply…" Remus wasn't surprised by the hostility. Before leaving, Remus considered adding another comment on the obvious positive paternity test, but he noted it was wisest to leave the subject alone. However, that didn't stop him from wondering who the blue eyed individual was that Severus helped create, and he already had a particular first year Ravenclaw in mind after recalling Severus observing her before…

 **Weeks later**

It was confirmed to Remus who the spawn of Severus was almost immediately. Remus almost choked on his breakfast one morning as he witnessed Callista come up to the head table to ask Severus a question about a third year potion she had read about, and Severus replied graciously and with the a small smile, which was the largest smile anyone had ever seen on the Potions Master's face.

As Callista skipped away, Severus turned to his left to see most of the teaching staff looking at him bewildered. Severus noted Remus's glance and gave him a typical Snape glower. Remus returned to his breakfast, hoping Severus knew he could trust him.

 **The following weekend**

The great hall was empty one fall Saturday. Most of the students were at Hogsmeade or in their dormitory. Callista sat alone at the Ravenclaw table. Books made a rainbow shape around her place at the table, various weeds and her wand were directly before her. Callista had just successfully transfigured her match into a needle in class, and she was hoping she could change weeds to flowers since the cold had shriveled them all outside.

Meanwhile, Severus was coming up from the dungeons. He enjoyed having the large and vast room to himself, something he must have passed on to his daughter. When he turned into the room he saw her. He felt an inner peace and joy he didn't know was capable.

He moved towards where she was sitting and sat down on the bench by her, in the opposite direction on the bench. His back towards the table she was facing. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Hi, Professor." She paused to give him the friendly smile she gave everyone she encountered.

Severus had endless questions to ask her, his daughter, but he didn't know where to start, how to start. He wanted to learn everything about her, but he had to maintain composure, some composure. She already had broken down guards no student ever had before.

"How are your classes, Professor?" She put her wand down and spoke graciously as she looked at him.

Realizing he was speechless, Severus turned a corner of his mouth up. No student was ever this calm around him before, "Very well. And, you, Miss Lovegood, how are you enjoying your classes?"

"Quite well." She replied. "I sometimes rather wish we had a bit more of an imaginative curriculum at times though."

Her vernacular alone made it clear why she was a Ravenclaw. "Yes?" Severus replied.

"I do rather miss painting…" She spoke softly as she twirled one of the flowers she created.

She was similar to her mother; Severus remembered Pandora painting in the courtyard on warm days. He had entirely forgotten that memory for well over a decade. "Anything else you miss, home?"

Slyly, she eyed the professor, debating how honest to be. Severus knew that face, and he was glad when she spoke again. "Is it awful if I say I don't?"

The reply startled Severus, and increased his heart rate, yet he remained calm. "Not at all, I felt similarly when I was a student here." He paused. "What do you prefer here as to your home?"

"Sometimes I feel like a burden at home, and I have Luna here, so nothing is really missing… Except my guinea pigs…" Severus noted the sadness to her voice, but she hadn't mentioned her father. "That's why I'm trying to work on Transfiguration. If I can turn them into rats then I can bring them to school!"

"Them? You have more of these," Severus avoided the word _rodents,_ "Pets?"

"I have three." She had despondency to her tone.

"Who is watching them now?" He didn't want the conversation to end, even if he didn't know exactly what the typical muggle pets were.

"My dad is." Her tone was dry.

"You didn't mention missing him." Severus knew he was starting to push the boundaries, but he wanted to speak of this topic with her again now that he knew she belonged to him.

Callista was quiet. She put down the flower she was twirling earlier and spoke in an incredibly soft tone, "I don't…"

Inhaling sharply, Severus wanted to ask why exactly. He didn't want to be vague anymore. Luna had never mentioned an aversion towards her father; however, Callista had already mentioned there was a difference in their treatment.

He was relieved when Callista continued, knowing she was a sensitive child he didn't want to pry and make her uncomfortable. "Dad wrote to Luna about Christmas holiday and picking her up at the train station."

Severus didn't understand the statement at first. Then he realized what she didn't say. "He has not written you?"

She shook her head, looking at her hands in her lap. "I know it's just fall still, but it was weeks ago when she got the letter."

Severus looked at her, picking one of her fingernails. He noted her long fingers, just like his. He put a hand on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her more than that. He longed to be the source of comfort for her, but he knew that wasn't realistic at this point.

"I'm sure something will work out." He gave her one of those smiles that only Callista saw as he then rose and walked out of the great hall. It was too hard for him to keep equanimity around his daughter without giving too much away. He did want to earn her trust slowly, even if she was already opening up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nearing Christmas holiday**

Over the months, Severus did his best to interact with Callista whenever he found the opportunity. He learned a great deal about her, even if the majority was uneventful, such as her favorite color, which was yellow. It made him smile whenever she talked about herself. Severus noted that she could go on talking about anything once she was approached and started speaking.

Yet she always included Severus. Severus couldn't believe the moment when he found himself talking about why green was his favorite color to the child one time in a mildly busy great hall. The Ravenclaws had adjusted to seeing him at the table now. Callista always wanted to know the emotion reasoning for matters. Always questioning why, prying for the emotional beginnings for thoughts and reasoning. And Severus didn't mind, more reason why she was a Ravenclaw.

He felt they had developed a bond. Severus hoped Callista enjoyed their conversations as much as he did. Other professors were starting to notice the odd behavior of the Potions Master. Remus and Albus, the only ones with a vague idea, said nothing. Callista and Snape began to be a bit of talk about school. Students were baffled on why this girl tamed the awful professor; it was as though she had a power over him. Even the Golden Trio was often caught gazing in astonishment, and none had any hint of why.

 **Even closer to Christmas holiday**

Grading papers at his desk, Severus noted the time. He was about to rise to go tell his Snakes they needed to be packed if they were going home tomorrow on the train. It was near curfew, and he didn't want students whining because they forgot something somewhere around the castle that they needed to pack.

A small knock came on his door. Severus rolled his eyes, figuring some first year left a sweater or something in his office. He opened the door forcefully; however, he wasn't expecting the first year that stood tearfully before him.

"Miss Lovegood? Come in. What is the matter?" He led her to a black leather couch in his office and the two sat down. She wasn't saying anything at first, using the palms of her hands to wipe away tears. Putting a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?" He spoke softly and gently, a tone he hadn't heard escape his lips in decades at least.

"Dad still hasn't spoken to me about returning home tomorrow." Severus wondered if it was something to do with Christmas holiday. "Luna said I'm being _overly sensitive_ again, but I'm not. He hasn't sent me one owl since I got here!" She looked into his eyes pleading. Severus could imagine Luna saying just that. The older Lovegood was kind, but often very aloof, just like her father.

"I'm not going home if he doesn't want me there!" She spat.

Out of all the moments over the past few months, he had never wished more strongly that he was not keeping the paternity test results to himself. He wanted to scoop her up, tell her the truth and never have her fret over her "father" again. However, he imagined destroying her family might be more painful than this moment. Although his heart did swell that she chose him to seek comfort from.

"I'm sure your father implied that you are welcome at home over holiday, even if he didn't mention it directly to you. Possibly he knows you and Luna are together frequently." Severus hoped. "However, I understand, and you are always welcome at Hogwarts for the holiday." He paused. "I will be here for the duration of the time."

Callista seemed to stop breathing so heavily and looked up. She didn't feel the need to add that the letters weren't coming addressed to Luna and Callista, just Luna. "You will, Professor? Severus nodded. "And you'll have your usual office hours over holiday break?"

Severus tried not to laugh. "For you, Miss Lovegood, you may come to my office at any hour."

The girl smiled. Her blue eyes shone brightly, and Severus noted the amber color at the center of her pupils. For a moment, Severus wondered for a moment if she was lonely at school, but she always had a group of friends and Luna surrounding her at meals. He recalled seeing her push friends away at times, wanting to read in alone.

"Do you feel better?" Severus asked softly. She nodded. "Good." He said as he stroked a hand against her hair and cheek. "Now you best be off to your common room before curfew begins." She gave him a cheerful smirk before wishing him goodnight and leaving the office.

 **The next morning**

Callista stayed in bed until Luna came to say goodbye and the voices in her dormitory faded. Luna was kind, but she seemed exasperated at her sister; she didn't want to be without her for the holiday. Once she was certain the dormitory was empty she pulled back her blue duvet and stepped out of her four poster bed onto the blue and crème colored rug that covered the floor of the room.

She went to her trunk, feeling odd that she wouldn't need to wear a uniform for some time. She pulled out black sweatpants with silver zippers to close the pockets. Then she threw on a solid black shirt with sleeves falling to her elbows. As much as Callista loved colors and brightness, she did have a park of her that liked the simplicity of black.

Moving out of her dormitory she went down the cobblestone stairs to the common room. It was entirely empty. Each blue couch was vacant; the tables were not covered in the usual homework. It was just her with the starry ceiling. Moving across the room, past the common room library, she exited the common room and went to the great hall.

Upon entering, she was astonished at the lack of students, and it was still breakfast time. No one sat at the Slytherin table, and no Hufflepuffs were present either. Then the Gryffindor table sat Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Callista moved towards her usual spot at the completely empty Ravenclaw table. Not many professors were in the great hall. She noticed that Professor Snape was absent.

Then she heard a voice from behind her, "Oi, Lovegood!"

She turned to see Ron Weasley waving her over to their area of the Gryffindor table. Not wanting to turn down the opportunity to finally meet Harry, she went over.

As she sat down at their table, Ron asked, "What do you have on Snape?"

"Hmm?" Callista was confused.

"You seem to have this power over him." Harry added.

"He forgets to be a foul git whenever you come around." Ron spoke again.

Callista grinned, "He's the same with Luna. He knew our mother." She spoke nonchalantly.

"No, he's different with you than Luna." Harry replied.

"I don't know then." She spoke honestly as she rose to return to her table.

"Wait," Harry said. "You should stay here. We don't each need our own table." He teased. Callista gave a tilted smile in agreement as she sat back down and got herself a plate as they continued to talk about the empty school and the perks of it.

Only moments later did Severus arrive to breakfast, and a heated feeling of anger soared through him as he saw his daughter talking excitedly to Harry Potter. Severus debated what to do. If he was crude to Potter then Callista may think differently of him, but he didn't exactly feel like being suddenly friendly to Potter.

Before anyone noticed him, he turned to return back to his quarters. Maybe Christmas holiday wasn't going to be as worry free as he thought it would.

 **That night**

After her breakfast with Harry and Ron, Callista spent the day alone. When she returned to her common room that morning she noticed there was a never ending supply of various snacks. It had never been there prior, and she didn't know where it came from. She would never know that Severus requested a house elf deliver it, partly to avoid meals with Potter, and partially so she wouldn't be hungry in her dormitory.

Since there was an ample supply of food she enjoyed the peace of her common room until she went to sleep. She slept deeply and peacefully in the utterly quiet room—until the lights came on in her dormitory in the middle of the night.

She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head as she curled into a ball on her side, forgetting she was alone and just presuming it was an irksome roommate.

"Miss Lovegood… Miss Lovegood…" The familiar low voice spoke to her softly.

She opened her eyes to see the Potions Master kneeling at her bedside. "Professor?" Sitting upwards she looked at him confused.

"You need to come to my office—immediately." She looked at him as intently as she could while only being partially awake. Her bare feet slipped off the bed; she was still wearing the baggy black clothes from earlier in the day. Rubbing her eyes they moved away from her bed; Severus putting a hand on her shoulder.

When they exited the common room he pulled her closer to his side. "Quickly, but stay close to me." He hissed nervously. He appreciated that Callista knew now was not the time for questions. With one arm around her and the other arm displaying his outstretched wand, they made it to the dungeons.

She plopped onto a chair once they got to the office. Resting her head on her knees, she noted her professor was placing enchantments upon his office door. Once he was done, he moved to the neighboring chair. Callista was having an inner debate on if she was tired or suddenly awake to know what was going on.

"Let me conjure you a bed. You'll be staying in here for the rest of the night… With me."

Realizing her curiosity couldn't wait until morning, "What's going on, Professor?"

Severus signed, "Sirius Black was sighted in the Gryffindor common room by Mr. Weasley."

"Is he alright?" Callista asked. Severus pursed his lips at her first question. "Mr. Weasley is perfectly fine."

"How'd he get into the castle? How did he get past the dementors?" These were the type of questions Severus thought he would be answering first.

"We have no idea. Weasley and Potter are in Professor Lupin's office for the remainder of the night while the castle is searched."

Nodding, Severus rose to transfigure a nearby couch into a sofa sleeper. The black leather couch extended in size to become a large bed with black bedding, and the lighting in the room dimmed greatly.

"Is there anything you'll be needing before going back to sleep?"

"I'm all set." She replied, rubbing an eye and moving towards the couch. She crawled under the blanket as Severus knelt down beside her, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I'll be at my desk working if you need anything during the night." She nodded as he stroked her hair. Her eyes shut quickly, and soon her breathing deepened. Severus knew she was asleep, but he didn't move back to his desk quite yet.

"Goodnight, Callista…" He whispered as his lips touched her forehead softly. And then he moved across the room to his desk. With a flick of his wand, a nearby lamp illuminated his work, but he spent the majority of the night watching his daughter sleep. He was not anxiously awaiting Albus's patronus any longer on news on Black, for now he wasn't wanting the night to end.

 **The next morning**

Severus hadn't slept the during the night; however, he wasn't fatigued at all. He frequently had sleepless nights since he began adulthood, a repercussion of his darker past. The sun rose across the grounds, but the windows in the office barely reflected a difference in the lighting.

He heard stirring finally. Callista was not yet awake, but she had rolled around on the bed created. A few moments later he put his quill down as she sat up in bed. Gazing around, she looked at the office in the morning light until she met Severus's eyes.

"Professor? Was he caught? Sirius Black?"

"He managed to slip away." Severus replied as he watched her slip from the bed and move over to his desk.

Placing her elbows on the tall desk, her small frame leaned against it, resting her head in her hands, "Is Harry and Ron alright?"

"They are both completely unharmed." Severus replied broodingly. Callista raised a brow slightly, not accustomed to that tone. Her glance did not go unnoticed. Severus saw himself in her face. "You must be hungry." He intentionally changed the subject, ignoring the urge to tell her to never speak to Potter again.

She nodded, "She I be going to the great hall?"

"That is not necessary." Callista stepped away and sat down before his desk as Severus called a house-elf, and moments later a tray was placed upon his desk as the elf disappeared.

Taking a banana, Callista asked, "Did you sleep at all?"

Shaking his head, "I don't rely on much sleep."

"Lucky… Although, I do enjoy to sleep in a way." Severus wondered if she was admitting to indolence. He gave her a pursuing glance. "I love the dreams I get when I sleep. Sometimes I wish they were reality…" She continued as she tossed the banana peel into the garbage bin. "However, I guess that's changed since I came to Hogwarts."

Severus took this casual conversation as something much deeper. He recalled doing the same in his own childhood. This comment greatly disturbed him, and he wondered what exactly she experienced at home.

After eating a few more pieces of fruit and nibbling some toast, she asked if she could return to her dormitory. Wanting to decline her appeal and request she stay with him for the entirety of the holiday, he had a small sigh and allowed her to exit the office.

Before she stepped out, she stopped. "Thank you for bringing me here last night, Professor."

Severus gave his usual small smile that escaped him with her around, "Your safety is a priority of mine, Miss. Lovegood."

 **Days later**

Callista enjoyed the empty castle. She spent a great deal in the empty common room, lounging around her dormitory in silence. For moments, she felt pangs of loneliness, but then she would find herself in the great hall, where she was starting to spend meals frequently with Harry and Ron. The first time she ran into the boys, Ron was happy to give her all the _dangerous_ details of his midnight encounter with Sirius Black slicing his bed's curtain open. Harry snickered every time Ron exaggerated parts of the story.

Whenever Severus entered the great hall and saw this version of the trio, he immediately slipped away. He never imagined he would be anticipating Miss Granger's return. He hoped there wouldn't be room for his daughter in their group upon Hermione coming back after the holiday.

Returning to his office after yet another spotting of the three, he wondered how Callista was feeling about the upcoming day of Christmas. The eve of the holiday was coming up quickly, and he knew it would be her first holiday alone. He wanted to invite her to stay with him, even create a room for her off his private quarters.

But that would raise too much speculation. The last thing Severus wanted was to create a situation that may have repercussions for Callista. He still had her "father" to think of and Luna, even if his opinion of the older Lovegood child was altering in his might slightly. However, Severus had a stronger urge to not allow his daughter to be alone on the holiday…

 _A/N: Typically, I spend months in preparation before starting to write a story. This story had about ten hours from the idea's birth to chapter one being posted. I've finally gotten around to planning the rest of the story. However, I am low on plot points. Subsequently, the story will most likely have a fast pace to it. Please, if anyone has any requests on scenes or situations, it would be happy to oblige in its creation._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I went on vacation then one of my guinea pigs died totally unexpectedly just hours after I got home in the animal ER._

 _His name was Holden after Holden Caulfield, and his brother (Neville as in Neville Longbottom) is even grieving. I'm just thankful I rescued a third about a year ago (His name is Sammy with no literary reference since I didn't chose his name.). At least Neville isn't truly alone._

 _My heart has seriously been too broken to even think about writing._

 _Also, I was going to write the three piggies into the story to give Severus some laughs since I referenced them in an earlier chapter, and Callista is greatly based on me so I can use my writing to journal in a way, but I can't write about three pigs anymore, so just pretend Callista said she had two, please._

 **The morning of Christmas Eve**

Severus glared as he walked by the great hall and saw his daughter talking animatedly to Harry Potter. The two sat alone even after breakfast had ended. Forcing himself, Severus took a deep breath and continued to the dungeons to continue his usual brewing.

Little did Severus know, his daughter was plotting with Harry to venture to the chamber of secrets this afternoon. Harry was thrilled to have something to do other than sit around and talk with Ron. Days prior the boys told her about the basilisk Harry defeated, and Callista instantly knew she wanted to give Professor Snape a Christmas gift, and she knew exactly what she wanted to gift him.

When Harry and Callista finished discussing how to get in and out of the chamber, they left the great Hall. Harry met her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom moments later, his Nimbus 2000 in hand. Harry focused his eyes on the snake etched in the faucet and began to speak in the hissing snake language that interested Callista.

They stepped back and watched the sinks transform until a gaping opening in the bathroom floor was before them.

"We slide down here." Harry stated calmly.

Callista hid her concern of entering such a dark area. "Alright." She said cooly.

After a moment to think again about it, she launched herself down in the chamber; Harry right behind her. They landed in the cool and dusty chamber. Next to them was the molting of a baslisk.

"You fought that?"

Harry nodded. "The actual body is up here… That's where we'll find the fangs for Snape." They moved forward until Harry spoken again, "Why is it that Snape treats you how he does? You have a power over him it seems."

"He knew my mother." Callista replied. Harry nodded. Harry had no idea yet the relationship his own parents had with Snape.

Together they moved to the basilisk. Carefully they removed all the fangs, except the one already removed by Harry's arm in the previous year,which Dumbledore now possessed. The skeleton of the basilisk was incredibly eerie. Parts of flesh still remained, preserved from the cold temperatures of the chamber.

She was stunned Harry entered this dark territory last year, not knowing what lived below. She shuttered at the thought. That Gryffindor trait did not reside within her.

"Ready?" Harry interrupted her thoughts. She nodded as Harry retrieved his broomstick that was lying against a chamber wall. "Hop on the back and hold on tight. It's quite an incline."

Hesitantly, she got into the same position as Harry, behind him. She put her arms around the thirteen year old's waist. Callista felt a little awkward, but her nerves were the main emotion.

"Alright…" Harry said to no one in particular as he kicked off from the ground.

Instantly they were feet into the air, and the distance between them and the ground was increasing rapidly. Callista squeezed tighter to Harry, her head nuzzled into the back of his shoulder with fear. She had never been flying before, the first years hadn't had their first flying lesson yet due to a broom shortage. Her mind was not sure if she loved this or was terrified. Although, Callista wished that she was controlling the broom and not just along for the ride.

Shortly, they were back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Callista placed her hands on Harry's shoulders as she swung her slightly shaking legs off of the broom. "Thanks!" She felt glad to be on the ground, but she also wanted to experience it again.

"No problem." Harry smiled. "That was rather fun, better than sitting around the common room with Ron for the tenth day in a row."

Callista laughed, "Yeah, I never thought I'd miss the noiseier Ravenclaw common room." Then she added, "I was surprised to see how few students stayed here over the holiday."

"Oh, yeah…" Harry replied. "My first year it was just Ron and me. Not another student at all. It was brilliant though."

Callista's curiosity overtook her, "Why don't you and Ron go home on the holiday?"

Harry laughed, "I'd never go home for the holiday. Staying with my aunt and uncle during the summer is worse enough. And Ron, Ron's just great. He stays here some years just so I won't be alone. Then we usually go to his family's for a little while. McGonagall lets us use her Floo. We'll actually be leaving tomorrow morning for the rest of the holiday."

"Wow, that means I'll have the entire castle to myself." Harry nodded as he handed her the canvas bag of fangs. "Try not to get into trouble." He winked. "Although I'm sure Snape will always give you a hall pass for anything. I've never seen him like he is around you. Not even your sister brings out that much of a softer side!"

"I've haven't seen them interact much actually." Callista replied as they left walked together down the hallway. She thanked him again before they went their separate ways to their own towers.

 **That night**

Callista felt lonely once Christmas Eve was truly upon her. Her thoughts wandered to her family back home. She wondered what her father and Luna were doing, if they were even thinking of her. She was stunned they hadn't reached out. Part of Callista never thought she'd get away with staying at school.

Gazing into the fire, she decided to wrap her gift to Professor Snape. She had already owl-ed her gifts to her two family members earlier that day. She moved towards a cupboard in the common room that was full of various supplies for the Ravenclaws.

Soon she was levitating soft blue wrapping paper to the center of the room, and then she stopped digging once she found a dark navy ribbon. Moments later she had a box wrapped perfectly. Callista felt excited to see Professor Snape's reaction tomorrow.

After a while of reading, she climbed up the stairs, got ready for bed in the bathroom, then crawled into her bed. Sleep did not find her easily. This night she did not want to be alone in her dormitory. The independent young girl longed for someone to comfort her.

 **Christmas morning**

Blue sky and sunshine shone through the window by Callista's bed the next morning. The sight brought her happiness. One trait she had from her mother was a connectedness to Earth.

She got out of bed, and still in her blue pajamas, went down to the common room. She smiled when she saw the gifts near the tree her fellow Ravenclaws put up earlier in the month.

Sitting down she opened a small long box, from her father. She felt slightly disappointed when she noted she just received a handful of galleons and a card just signed, "Love, Dad." It was a gift he often gave, but she still never shook the feeling that it was impersonal.

Luna sent her quite the gift of Ravenclaw items, sweatpants, sweatshirt, shirts, even a headband. However, they were slightly larger sizes than an eleven year old would wear; the thought crossed her mind that Luna may have regifted them since Luna didn't dress with any conformity as Callista did at times.

She wished she was home, but not for the reason of family. She often felt as though she didn't fit with her sister and father well. Yes, they were a bit more aloof than her, but deep down she knew something didn't feel as though a family should. Why she truly wished she was home was because of her pets. Her heart longed for her two guinea pigs. Callista was just starting to realize how important animals were to her.

Taking her gifts to her room, she put on her new pants, with "Ravenclaw" going down the left leg. Then she grabbed a soft blue shirt to go with it. As she left her tower, she noted how relaxing it felt to be dressed so causally in the castle. She also carried the gift for Professor Snape with her.

Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall. They waved her over to their table. "Here, this is for you," Ron said, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Someone mentioned to her you're here this holiday… My mum makes them."

Neither of the three children knew that Severus Snape was watching them from the doorway. His patience wore even thinner these days with those two boys since they began hanging around his daughter. He rolled his eyes from the distance as he saw his daughter give Ron a tight hug after she pulled out a Weasley sweater, blue with a gold "C" on the front. She then proceeded to put it on as the three got started on their breakfast, and Severus turned to go back to his office, not wanting to deal with Potter or Weasley yet this morning.

 **Shortly after that**

A knock came on Severus's office door later that morning. Severus hoped it was Callista, knowing if it wasn't her then it was Albus with his usual sweets basket for Christmas.

Slowly he opened the door, and he was greeted with a cheerful smile, "Merry Christmas, Professor!" She held out the gift before her.

"Come in, Miss Lovegood," the edges of his mouth curled, not much but more than they had in years.

She walked into the office and made herself at home, kicking her slippers off she sat cross legged on the couch as Severus sat down next to her. "This is for you," she spoke with excitement.

Severus eyed her curiously, the faint smile still in his expression. "Students rarely offer gifts to me." He spoke slowly as he reached for the box.

"Probably because most students are afraid of you." She said casually as though it was common knowledge.

"And you have never been?" He knew he was prying.

"No," she spoke as though she was surprised by the question. "I had only heard how great you are from Luna for two years before even coming here."

"I see…" Slowly, his long fingers pulled at the ribbon until the lid was removed. "Miss Lovegood, where did you get baslisk fangs?" He wasn't sure how to react, he was truly astonished; until he remembered who else was staying at Hogwarts, and what had happened the year prior.

"Harry and I went down into the Chamber of Secrets." Her bright eyes looked proud.

Severus refrained from groaning at the idea of his daughter in the dark chamber with _Potter_. "I greatly appreciate this, Miss Lovegood. If you wait here, I have something for you as well."

Callista was more surprised by this than when Ron Weasley offered her a gift. In truth, Severus has always sent a trincket of something to Luna each year. He returned with a soft package just a touch smaller than an American football.

She tore the paper away, and then gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Professor Snape…" She held a plush guinea pig in her arms. Severus hoped he had chosen the correct rodent. "I love this…" He was glad because he felt odd buying it at a muggle toy store.

"You're welcome." Severus said in a gentle tone. "Now let's have some tea. A house elf put some Christmas cookies somewhere around here…"

 **Days later**

Callista spent much of the remaining days of the holiday in the dungeons with her Potions professor. She was remarkably touched by his gift, as was Severus, even if he still felt his nerves at the idea of her extracting the fangs.

When Luna finally returned to the common room, Callista was thrilled to see her sister. The time away had started to make Callista forget their differences and only focus on the qualities of Luna she admired. Luna was the closest thing to a mother that she had.

However, Potions wasn't exactly the same for Luna. Professor Snape still gave preferential treatment to Luna, but not quite to the same extent. The holiday with Callista began to start Severus into thinking that Luna was more like her father. Luna was by no means treated as poorly as Harry ever was due to visual similarities to his father, but Luna was starting to be thought of as parallel to Harry in Severus's eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: My epidemiology class in grad school has been a major buzzkill on writing. Trust me, I'd rather be writing this!_

 **Weeks later**

The break in of the school by Sirius Black over Christmas seemed to be far from everyone's minds. All the students had returned now, even the ones that had longer Christmas breaks due to their parents fear of the school's safety.

Severus watched his daughter interact with her sister when Luna arrived back at the school. He began to note how they truly interacted. It was obvious the two cared for each other, but there was something keeping them from getting close as sisters normally would. They truly had a disconnect from their personalities. Severus began to note how Callista's words didn't always register with Luna. Yet, Callista always seemed to accept it in the end without complaining.

That reminded Severus of Pandora. She always saw the light and the good in others, even if something wasn't satisfied within her. That's probably why she married and stayed with her husband, and also why she always held out hope for Severus, even if was was a Death Eater.

 **Months later**

It was a Saturday late afternoon when Callista saw the golden trio walking out of the castle. Even when Hermione returned, Harry still welcomed her to sit by them once and awhile.

"Where are you three going?" She asked as they passed her on the castle's steps.

"It's horrible." Hermione began, but she knew Callista would understand. Callista loved animals even more than Hermione.

Hermione explained what happened in class with Draco and the hippogriff, and that they were on the way to Buckbeak's execution.

"I'll come too." Callista said. "Animals deserve as much support as can be offered; they do so much for us…"

The three hesitated to allow her due to her age, but she wasn't like most first years. Harry nodded that she could join, and they scurried down to Hagrid's cabin, all of them dressed in muggle clothes. Callista had on a light red sweatshirt with a wide neck, allowing one of her shoulders to be seen when she as they moved quickly down the hill on the grounds.

Hagrid was outside with Buckbeak as they walked up. Callista surprised them all. She moved towards the hippogriff then bowed, quickly he bowed back as she approached him.

If Hagrid wasn't in such emotional despair he would have spoken on how impressed he was. He had never met a student that already knew what to do, let alone have the willingness to approach a hippogriff. Even Harry looked a little surprised, and he had already bonded with Buckbeak.

Callista offered Hagrid her condolences as he thanked her then welcomed them all in for tea. While Hagrid hadn't had Callista as a student, he had met her a few times when she was spending time with Harry over holiday.

Not long after they had arrived, Ron jumped, "Oi! That hurt!" Hermione picked up the odd looking stone that was thrown at the back of his head through the open window.

"Hagrid, they're coming." Hermione announced as the minister of magic, Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore, and the executioner were seen coming down the path.

"Out! Go out the back!" Hagrid ushered the four out just as a knock came on his front door.

"Malfoy is a foul, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione hissed as they hid behind nearby pumpkins. Callista didn't know which Malfoy she was speaking of, but she didn't ask.

Neither of the four wanted to actually witness the execution. They made their way back up the hill before anyone exited the hut. They stood solemnly for a moment as the sun sunk lower in the sky.

Until, "H-Harry…"

"What, Ron?"

"It's the grim-" Before Ron could finish, the large black dog ran towards the group, snatching Ron's leg in his teeth. Yelping, Ron was pulled by the dog, and before anyone knew what to do, he was yanked under the Whomping Willow.

"I know this tree…" Harry said nervously, thinking back on his second year encounter with it. "Duck!"

The three missed a branch thrashing towards them. Hermione crawled on the ground and slipped into the hole, but Harry and Callista weren't as quick.

A branch collided with Harry's middle, knocking the wind out of him. Callista was dodging branches successfully until one smashed into her shoulder blade. She was knocked onto the ground. Wincing, she crawled towards the hole, missing a branch try to smash her into the ground.

Finally, she made it under the tree; Harry behind her. "Where are we?" She asked. Hermione wasn't to be seen.

"I don't know." Harry answered. He hadn't been off Hogwarts grounds much since his Hogsmeade permission form wasn't signed during the previous summer. However, since obtaining the Marauder's Map, he did learn the secret passageways well. "I do have a hunch, but let's hope I'm wrong."

A scream echoed. They ran towards it. Part of Callista felt like the smarter idea was to run in the opposite direction, but she didn't want to be alone in this place.

The two stumbled into a filthy room that looked like it hadn't been touched in a century. "He's an animagus!" Hermione shouted as the door shut behind them, revealing Sirius Black.

Harry stepped in front of Callista. Hermione jumped forth next, "If you want to kill Harry then you'll have to kill us too!"

Callista knew she was out of place with the Gryffindors. Not that Callista didn't have bravery or loyalty, she just could never be so bold and daring in situations of peril. Her mind was racing towards ideas of establishing peace.

Seconds later the battered door burst open again. Professor Lupin made his way into the room. He was surprised momentarily to see Callista with the golden trio.

"Looking quite tattered, Sirius." He said with a sly grin. The students all looked at their Defense professor, horrified. They couldn't believe their eyes when Remus and Sirius embraced each other in a hug, whispering to each other about finding someone.

"We trusted you! You're a teacher!" Ron exclaimed from the floor, still grasping at his leg in pain.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione shouted.

Before either of the men could utter another word, "Expelliarmus!" Callista felt relief sweep over her as her Potions professor enter the room, catching Professor Lupin's wand out of the air. "Vengeance is sweet. I had hoped-" Snape began. But as he glanced around the room, he stopped speaking immediately when he saw his daughter behind Harry.

Remus was instantly assured Callista was the child from the paternity test. Sirius noted the change, but didn't think much on why, only that the young girl may be possible leverage if needed.

"You had hoped for what, Snivellus?" Sirius spat.

"Severus, you don't understand." Remus began calmly. "It wasn't Sirius that betrayed Lily."

Callista wasn't sure completely what was going on; she only vaguely knew of the history here. But she sensed that this was all very important to Harry, who was breathing shallow next to her.

"Come out, Peter!" Sirius called as he moved to Ron, ripping the rat from his hands.

"Scabbers! You're mad!" Ron hollered.

"Ever thought he was living particularly long for a common garden rat? And he's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius said to Ron in a sly voice.

"What's that matter?" Ron spat.

Harry finally spoke again, softly. "All they found of Pettigrew was his finger." Sirius grinned at Harry's understanding.

"Let's kill him, Remus!" Sirius shouted. "Harry, your wand… Please."

Harry outstretched his arm slowly. Meanwhile, moving across the room to stand closer to Harry and his daughter, "Mr. Potter, do not dare hand your wand to an at large criminal." Callista winced at the harsh brooding tone coming towards her direction, but Harry didn't seem afflicted at all. It was how Snape always spoke to him.

Harry paused. His wand still pointing at Sirius. All three men were just mere feet from him. Making a motion that looked like he was withdrawing his arm, Harry suddenly flicked his wrist to the left, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape flew backwards, crashing into the canopy bed behind him, the top portion of the bed falling below onto Snape in the crash.

"Harry! You attacked him!" Callista was stunned. Hermione looked worried as well.

"Show me Pettigrew." Harry handed his wand to Sirius as he dropped the rat with the other. Sirius sent spells flying as the rat tried to run from the room, but just before he disappeared between a crack, the rat transformed into a dumpy man with rat-like features.

"Remus! Sirius! My old friends! Harry!"

"Don't you dare speak to Harry!" Sirius spat as he handed Harry his wand back. Remus picked up his wand nearby the unconscious Severus. Severus's wand was still in his hand under the pile of bed pieces.

Remus had his wand pointed at Pettigrew, ready to cast the killing curse.

"Wait!" Harry interjected.

Pettigrew pleaded for life in a pathetic way.

"Harry, he is responsible for killing your parents." Remus sounded calm for being near to committing a murder.

"I know…" Harry began. "I just don't think my dad would want his two best friends to become murderers."

Pettigrew thanked Harry, although Harry still wasn't showing mercy. He made a remark about how the dementors could have him, making Pettigrew cringe.

Remus kept his wand on Pettigrew as they moved out of the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Sirius followed as Callista and Hermione helped Ron, who insisted he needed both their help to get to Mandam Pomfrey before amputation was necessary. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't object as Callista helped him as well.

Callista watched how Harry looked at Sirius as they moved before them. It crossed her young mind if that was how she looked when around Professor Snape; the back of her mind worried for him.

When they emerged from the immobile Whomping Willow, Harry and Sirius went to look at the castle from the distance. Callista wondered what they were speaking of. She hadn't understood much that had just happened except Peter Pettigrew were responsible for Voldemort murdering Harry's parents.

Remus had his wand on Pettigrew, not taking an eye off of him. "Let's head to the castle!" Remus announced, keeping everyone on track of what they needed to do.

Suddenly, Hermione shrieked. Her finger pointed at the full moon that was just extending over the trees on the horizon. Sirius and Harry ran from the castle towards Remus as he instantly began to transform. Sirius held the front of his robes, shouting at him to take control of his true self- as if he might stop the process if he believed in Remus with enough strength.

The four children moved closer together, fear was even growing within the Gryffindors. It was just Sirius between them and a werewolf. Pettigrew was closer to Remus than anyone else, but he was still keeping a distance.

Until his opportunity presented itself. Before anyone could stop him, Peter grasped Remus's dropped wand once his fingers turned to paws. With one tap to his head, the man shrunk in size and was quickly the rat again, running off into the distance.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he tried to run after him. "Lupin may chase you! He doesn't know who he is now!" The four huddled together, Harry putting an arm around Callista, Hermione keeping Ron up.

By now Sirius had turned into his animagus form, his last attempt at keeping the children safe. Remus swatted at him like a fly and moved towards his prey.

"There you are, Potter!" Snape snarled as he emerged from the tunnel under the tree.

Remus snarled at his new obstacle. Severus turned around, horrified at the version of Remus that stood before him. Putting himself before the students, he reached his arms out behind him, shielding him. He felt Callista, he assumed, clinging to the waist of his robes.

The werewolf raised an arm to strike Severus down, but in mid-swing, Remus stopped. He had heard a wolf's howl from the distance. One more howl and Remus no longer seemed to care for the children before him. Off he turned and bounded away.

However, after a few seconds of thinking, Harry realized who the howling had to belong to, "Sirius!"

"Get back here, Potter!" Snape tried to grab Harry, but he was out of reach already, racing off into the distance towards Remus and Sirius under the glimmer of the bright moon above.

Snape flourished his wand as a silver doe came from the end. He then proceeded to tell the doe, "Potter is in peril with Lupin and Black." Then directed the doe to find Albus Dumbledore.

"Come with me." He directed to Ron and Hermione as he put a soft hand on the shoulder blade of Callista, who was still near his side. "Can you manage to walk, Weasley? Or should I transfigure Granger into a walking stick for you?" His voice dripped with distaste for the pair.

"I can assist him, sir." Hermione replied, accustomed to the tone. Hermione was surprised how quickly Ron was able to move, leading her to believe he wasn't as hurt as he previously led on during the leave from the tunnel.

"Let's go- quickly!" He spat. "To the hospital wing… Before your Defense professor has the chance for any more _hands on education_."

The four moved across the grounds. Severus keeping Callista close to him as he kept glancing to horizons around them until they entered the castle. Ron and Hermione were astonished when Snape stayed with them as they moved to the staircase and upwards towards the hospital wing. They were unsure why he didn't leave them now that they were safely within the castle walls.

For a moment, Hermione thought he may be on his way to Dumbledore's office, but he didn't leave them, and they were all soon walking into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey questioned Severus, "What happened? Here, Mr. Weasley, lay down." She assisted him onto a bed then turned to the girls. "Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, do you have any injuries?" They shook their heads.

"Please examine Miss Lovegood." Severus said plainly.

"I'm fine, Professor." She looked up at him honestly.

"This is not your decision." Severus replied, turning his head to look down on her knowingly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other curiously, but they already knew Snape gave preferential treatment to the Lovegood girls.

"Sit here." Madam Pomfrey ordered. Callista obeyed, sitting on a bed nearby Ron. Madam Pomfrey lifted her wand and cast a few various diagnostic spells, Severus watched intently. "She has a contusion on the left shoulder blade."

Even Poppy was surprised at the stress that was evident upon Snape's face. "What is the treatment? The prognosis?"

"Severus, a contusion is a bruise! Now I must tend further to Mr. Weasley. You are all free to go." She said as she whisked off to her medicine stores.

"Come to my office, please, Miss Lovegood."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other; they had never heard Snape say 'please' after an order before. "Feel better, Ron. And keep me posted on Harry." She said to the two before turning to leave beside the Potions Master.

As the stepped onto the moving staircase again, "Professor, I'm really alright."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood." Severus sounded sarcastic.

As they moved along, Severus noted that she had to move quickly to keep up. He slowed his pace and his robes ceased to billow behind him. They soon reached his office and he pushed the door open, allowing her to step in first as he illuminated the office.

"Have a seat." He spoke gently, with the tone only reserved for her as he gestured to a large black armchair near the fire. He approached her left side, "May I?" She nodded as she pulled her long hair to the other side. With the softest of touch, he moved the neck of her sweatshirt to fully expose the blow from the Whomping Willow.

"And what caused this?" He asked as he rose and moved to a shelf across the room.

"The Whomping Willow," she said reluctantly, still unsure if she was in trouble for the events of the evening since she did end up being out past curfew- with a wanted criminal no less.

Severus returned with a thick yellow paste within a glass jar. "Bruising balm." He said as he opened the jar and slipped two fingers into the substance then rubbed a thin layer of the bruise.

"It really doesn't hurt…" She repeated.

"That is good to hear, and now it will heal within the hour." He reply, glancing at her smartly. "And now it is late. You should be off to your dormitory, and I need to check that Mr. Potter is still alive."

She nodded, wanting to inquire about his distaste towards Harry but not wanting to test her limits with him any further.

As she neared the door, "Miss Lovegood?" She turned around. "Be in my office after dinner tomorrow."

"For what, Professor?"

"Detention, Miss Lovegood."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: If I didn't have this story as an escape I'm pretty sure my anxiety from grad school would have taken over entirely! & thank you for all the reviews. They're so kind and really make my day. _

**The next morning…**

"You did what?" Callista whisper, astonished, as Harry and Hermione filled her in on what she missed as they ate breakfast at a secluded area of the Gryffindor table. Ron still didn't understand the timing of it all, so he appreciated the story being retold again as well.

"He fought of hundreds of dementors!" Hermione said proudly.

"And Sirius, he got away?"

"On Buckbeak!" Harry added.

Callista felt a wave of calmness come over her as she learned the hippogriff was saved. "And Professor Snape, has he spoken to you, Harry? Since you _disarmed_ him…"

Harry shook his head. "I plan on avoiding him for as long as I can." He replied with a laugh.

Callista turned to glance up at the head table. Professor Snape was glowering at Harry from across the great hall. "That's probably a good idea…" She replied with a little laugh.

She was slightly uneasy feeling about her own upcoming detention. She was justifying everything she did to herself over and over again to cover the guilt of disappointing her beloved professor. Callista couldn't shake the irrational feeling that something could suddenly happen to make Snape treat her as everyone else.

The four dispersed as they needed to get to their first classes. All were appreciative that they didn't have Potions this day.

 **That evening**

Callista sat alone at the Ravenclaw table that evening a drink propped up against a juice jug, how she typically was whenever she didn't join the Gryffindor table or Luna wasn't next to her. Luna took her dinner outside, claiming there were too many nargles in the Great Hall that evening. Callista didn't blame her, not that Callista was a great nargle supporter, but the weather outside was lovely. Summer was slowly arriving…

She saw Professor Snape leave his spot at the table and exit the Great Hall. She felt tense knowing she should be leaving for detention soon. This was the first detention the conscientious first year had ever gotten. Taking a deep breath, she shut her book and slipped over the bench , putting her book into her leather messenger bag as she left the Great Hall.

When she made it to Snape's office door, she knocked softly and quickly heard him speak to enter.

"Evening, Miss Lovegood."

"Good evening, Professor." She said trying to sound as normal as she could. At lunch, the Gryffindors told her how horrid detention with Snape was. Even Hermione agreed, and she was the least biased out of the bunch.

"Come, sit." He beckoned to the large black leather arm chair by the fire as he sat behind a similar one at his desk. She was relieved he was using his usual tone for her. "Tonight I'll be needing your assistance brewing sleeping draughts."

"Brewing potions?" Her voice failed to hide the surprise.

"Is there something else you intended this evening to consist of?" He replied smoothly, knowing what Potter and his friends must have filled her head with. She shook her head as the corner of his mouth turned into a smile as he then stood up and they moved across the office to a small brewing station.

They worked efficiently together brewing the potion. He hadn't had the chance before to intently watch her brew a potion before since he usually had a classroom full of other students. He prepped some ingredients for her, and she flawless created the first half of the second year potion. He noted that the carefree girl still read every line twice, and he had noticed she was nervous when she arrived. Callista was very similar to her mother, but had a touch more of reality ingrained within her. Severus wondered where she developed that since that was a non-existent trait for her half-sister and the man who raised her.

"You have quite the aptitude for Potions."

"Thank you, Professor." She said, not looking up as she finished the last bit of stirring before they were to let the potion brew for some time before embarking on the second half.

"Your sister doesn't quite have the gift you have, and nor do I remember your parents excelling in the subject much."

"I enjoy the subject… It might be my favorite." She replied as she organized the area for the second half.

"Come." He beckoned to return to the seats by the fire. "Are you looking forward to going home soon?" He asked.

She didn't speak immediately. "I am excited to see my guinea pigs." She replied innocently.

"Not your father?" He replied smoothly but with a motive.

"He usually isn't around much. He's busy with the Quibbler, and Luna really helps him with it. I spend a lot of time by myself." Then she quickly added, "But I don't mind… I might prefer it actually."

Severus wondered if the traits she possessed that differed her from her family were imbedded in her from her true paternal lineage. However, the brewing time had elapsed. Wordlessly, he rose and returned to the station; Callista followed.

Some time later, they finished the potion. Severus was pleased with her quality of work for a second year potion she had never studied before.

"Exceptional work this evening, Miss Lovegood."

"Thank you, sir." She replied as she began clearing the workspace, and a yawn escaped her.

Severus noticed the sign of fatigue, "You may return to your dormitory."

"Thanks, sir." She began as she moved to the door then stopped, "This was rather pleasant."

Already sitting back down behind his desk, "Am I wrong to say a few select Gryffindors provided you with other expectations of this evening?"

"Pretty much." She said with a smile. "Good night, Professor." Opening the door the stepped into the hallway slightly, but she paused.

He noticed her delay; he asked from his chair, "Is something wrong, Miss Lovegood?"

She wanted to ask him, but didn't want to jeopardize anything. After the moments all year of seeing Snape interact with other students, she had grown a fear that that would happen to her one day. However, she quickly countered that she would be seeing him once again for her last exam, and then she would be away all summer.

"Professor," she took one step back into the office. "What makes me different from everyone else?"

Severus didn't need to ask that she was inquiring about her preferential treatment. "You remind me very much of your mother." She already knew that from one of their first encounters. He sensed that was not enough for her. "Shut the door and come, sit again."

Callista obeyed. "Your mother changed my life when I was a student here." He paused before continuing. "She always had the sense of deeply stemmed hope to see the best in everyone, including myself. Some may have called her naive or thought she just had wishful thinking, but she was exceptionally gifted in knowing how to find the silver lining in anything and anyone. I will never forget her. And you," the corner of his mouth went up. "You, Miss Lovegood, remind me of her ability to change my life just from one of her quick ideas."

She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Callista knew her mother was the reasoning behind their initial bond, but part of her was saddened that it wasn't _her_ that made their bond what it was now; after what he just said, it was all just because of who her mother was. Part of her was certain her Potions skills were going to count for something.

Her tiredness increased her sensitivity, and she felt rejected in a way. She felt foolish for thinking she was important for reasons other than her mother's history; her mind wondered if he would be cruel to her if she wasn't born by Pandora. Callista took his comment as a disapproval of her own personality; she didn't feel she had much of any of the traits Professor Snape had listed, even if he said she did.

"I'm going to get to my dormitory, Professor." Her fatigue caused her to not care about being curt. The young child wanted her bed, and she wanted to be alone.

She turned and left before he could say anything further. Severus was left alone in his office wondering if he should read into her response at all or if it was just caused by fatigue of working hard into the late evening.

 **Last day of school**

Callista was hard at work, finishing her last exam, her Potions final. She had already finished the brewing portion of the exam, now she was onto the written portion.

Severus watched her scrunch her face up then quickly move her quill across the parchment. He felt a sense of worry of her; he wouldn't see her for months. It didn't matter to Severus that she had lived with her current family for over a decade already; he wasn't comfortable with his daughter returning to a neglectful home for months.

After most students were finished, he noted his daughter was still going over her exam, and changing various answers. He wasn't surprised when some times passed and she was the only one left. Severus was grateful for that since he wanted another chance to speak to her privately.

When she rose to turn her exam in he asked her how she did.

"I think well." She responded.

Severus knew what he wanted to say to her, but he didn't want to startle her since his remark was going push the boundaries of their student and professor relationship. "I am guessing you are eager to get home to your-" He couldn't remember what type of rodents it was she had.

"Guinea pigs, sir."

"Yes…" He replied slowly. Gathering the courage to say what he truly wanted to. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I wanted you to be aware that although I am your professor, I also see myself as your mentor." Severus liked where he was going with this. He didn't want to startle her with his request. "And although professors are typically only available during the school year, that is not true for mentors."

She was nodding along.

"If you need anything over the summer holiday, Miss Lovegood, I want you to know that you can reach out to me. If there is something you may need, I am just an owl away." Severus felt relieved he said it.

"If I needed something, you'd be there for me?" Again, she wondered why she was treated so differently from her other peers, not believing it was just what he told her previously.

"Precisely, Miss Lovegood." Severus replied.

"And you could be there if I needed anything?" This did provide a sense of comfort for her, and her reaction proved to Severus that she had grown closer to him.

"Anything, Miss Lovegood." They looked at each other for a moment. Callista had an urge to understand him more, but she couldn't stay in the dungeons much longer.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." He nodded. "I have to go pack now…"

"Yes." He put a hand on her shoulder, wanting to show more affection. "Have a good summer."

"You as well, Professor." She replied, her mind still pondering with questions as she turned to leave.

 **Weeks later**

Severus Snape had never felt as though a summer holiday was going by incredibly slowly. It was torture knowing his daughter was far away, living a life she didn't have to, a life of neglect and lack of emotional support. However, he never would forget Pandora's words. He didn't want to break up a family. That was never an easy task, no matter how rewarding the end results would deem.

 **More time**

The first month of the summer was nearly at an end when an unknown owl flew into the open window at Spinner's End. Severus doubted it was from her, but he still moved across the dingey living room quickly, tearing the seal once the letter was in his hands.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _Callista asked me to contact you. Our father has been gone for some time now on business; we haven't been able to get in touch with him. Callista is sick._

 _Luna_

Severus crunched the letter in his hand with frustration. Luna's lack of details and description were infuriating him already. How sick? Ill with what? He grabbed a leather bag that could hold potion bottles well for travel. He grabbed any he thought necessary until there was no more room. Severus knew he could return to his store in minutes if he was missing something or needed a larger quantity of a potion.

Within minutes of receiving the letter, he was in the Floo and off in a flash of green.

"Professor Snape," Luna said airily as he stepped out from the fireplace and into a small living room. Luna was in the nearby kitchen. "Tea?"

"No, where is Callista?" He noted it was one of the first times he said her first name aloud.

"Oh, she is in her room, Professor." Luna said as she continued making tea.

"Are… You… Going… To… Show… Me… Where…. That... Is?" He spoke in a vicious voice between gritted teeth.

"Oh, I can, yes." She said, oblivious to the tone. "This way, Professor."

Severus followed her up multiple flights of stairs in their tall but narrow home. When he knew he must be at the top floor, Luna pushed open a door.

Rushing to the bedside, he instantly knew what she had due to her complexion. He had never seen black cat flu, but it was easily recognizable from her bright red nose and dark shadow-ey cheeks.

Callista was asleep, but Severus's presence seems to awake her. "Professor Snape," she spoke softly but appreciation filled her eyes.

Severus put a finger to his lips. He didn't want her to speak and start a bout of coughing. Putting a hand to her forehead, he reached into his bag to pull a fever reducing potion out. Her face had a layer of sweat near her temples; Severus knew the fever was high, and it was his main concern.

"What potions has she already had?" He directed his question at Luna.

"Oh, nothing. I figured she'd need a fever reducing one, but I didn't trust my brewing."

"You don't keep basic Potions already made in a medicine cabinet?" He snarled at her.

"Our dad doesn't believe in mainstream medicine. He should be back soon, and he would know what herbs to go out and gather." She replied.

"Herbs? Herbs! Your sister would have died if I hadn't come here." He looked at Callista, who seemed to be resting again. Luna looking at him reminded him of Pandora. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "When is your father coming home?"

"He is not fond of schedules, but he usually is not gone for longer than a week." She replied.

"How. Long. Has. It. Been?" He said through gritted teeth. Having spent much less time with Luna than he had in prior years, he'd forgotten how impossible it felt to get adequate responses.

"About a week. Oh, that may be him now." She added after a noise came from below. Then she turned to leave Severus as she descended down the stairs.

Severus moved over to his daughter. Her brow was still slick with sweat. He put a hand to her forehead, and her eyes opened. "Thank you, Professor…" She whispered.

A creak in the floorboards came from behind him. He turned and saw nothing. "It's the pigs," she added softly. Then he remembered the rodents… He noticed a large cage, like a crib for a toddler, full of colorful mats and different bowls of food. Then his gaze met the two creatures. One was blonde with white hair, the other brown with white. The plump rodents looked at him, speaking loudly now.

Callista slowly sat up in bed. "They're hungry."

"That isn't food in those bowls?" Snape replied.

She smiled, "They're spoiled… They want a bit of fresher food on top."

"Stay in bed… I'll handle this." He moved to the cage and found a nearby bag of hay and kibble. Reaching his hand into the narrow and deep plastic bag, he pulled out a handful of the hay, bits flying into the air and landing on his robes in small green flakes.

He heard a laugh from behind him, "Something funny, Miss Lovegood?" She shook her head as the hay was dropped into the bowl and the squeaking ceased.

Moving back towards the bed, Severus swished his wand, and his robes were back to being free of hay.

A knock came on the open door, "How's my girl?" Callista beamed from her bed. "Severus… Luna told me you had arrived. I didn't know professors made house calls." He sneared at Severus. "There is some elderflower in this." He handed Callista a mug of steaming water. "For the fever."

"If her fever was mild…" Severus snarled under his breath.

"Did you say something, Severus? I didn't catch it." Xenophilius said, turning his head from his daughter to the nearby Snape.

"You're a neglectful parent that should be reported." Severus said with a smirk.

Moving towards Severus so they were face to face at the food of the bed, "Do something about it then… Severus." Xeno spoke with a vial tone that surprised Callista. She sat up in bed with the mug to her lips, too distracted to drink.

Severus walked by Xeno swiftly and went to Callista's bedside. He sat down at the foot of her bed. "Callista…" She noted the use of her first name. "Are you happy when you are here?"

She looked from her biological father to who she thought was her father. "Please answer honestly." Severus added as Xeno walked over to her bedside.

The twelve year old girl was silent until she said very softly, "Not really…"

Severus glarrd up at Xeno, but before he could have his moment of proof, Xeno scoured, "Wretched child!" And he raised a hand back in Callista's direction.

Within seconds Severus was standing and grabbed Xeno's wrist with a great force.

"If you ever attempt to strike my child again, I will not be responsible for my actions. Is that clear?"

A chilling look came over Xenophilius as he smiled cruelly, "You know?"

"I did not know you were aware." Severus replied, his time laced with anger towards him.

Xeno swiftly but slowly moved past Severus to the door, "I knew before she was born, take her."

Callista looked from one man to the next, with no idea what they were speaking of. But her heartbeat began to quicken, and he emotions began to surface at Xeno's remark for Severus to take her, and she didn't understand why Severus called her his child.

She tried catching Xeno's eyes, but he left the room quickly, "Dad!" She cried after him. "What's going on?" She said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at Severus.

Severus sat down at the foot of her bed again. "We will come back later for your belongings. Callista, we'll be going to Hogwarts." He not only thought Hogwarts would be more comfortable for her, but Spinner's End was no where near acceptable for her.

"But why? What's happening, Professor?" Tears flowing in her eyes.

He put a hand on her knee, "Everything will be okay, Callista. I'm here." He didn't want to tell her she would probably never come back. Tears fell over her eyes. "Let's go to Hogwarts. I'll explain everything there."

She didn't know what to think, but she nodded. She got out of bed, wearing baggy winter pajamas for the chills from being sick. Severus noted the joyful penguins on them, and his heart felt a twinge of sadness for the girl who's life was about to change forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Life has been keeping me busy, my apologies!_

As she slipped off of her bed, wiping silent tears with her sleeve, they moved to tall fireplace in the corner of the room. Severus glanced the mantel, but didn't see any Floo powder. Taking a satchel from his pocket, he pulled out his reserve of powder.

"Incendio," He spoke, aiming his wand at the remaining logs in the hearth. Flames quickly rose as he threw the powder onto them, turning the flames green.

"We'll travel together." He said, taking a arm around her as they stepped into the green flames. "Potions office, Hogwarts." He said clearly as he pulled her closer to his side.

They soon landed in Snape's familiar office. Callista coughing from the dust of the travel. "Come," He beckoned. They moved to a heavy wood door within his office. Severus spoke something in Latin. A rather difficult password to repeat frequently, Callista thought.

When they door clicked open, a short hallway was revealed, looking similar to the hallways outside the Potions office and classroom. There were multiple doors along it, and Severus pushed one open.

Coughing again, Callista stepped inside. It was a bedroom. The walls were a dark green with dark wood accents running up the walls and on the high ceiling as well. From the ceiling came a dark chandelier, emitting a soft glow for the room. A luscious canopy bed was before them. The room had dark wooden furniture and a sitting area, but it seemed cold and empty to Callista.

"You should sleep, Callista." He said her first name again and she obeyed as she followed him to the bed. He pulled back the heavy black comforter. She wiped tears once again as she crawled up into the emerald satin sheets.

"What's happening? Why am I here?"

"I will explain everything once you are well." He reached into the bag and pulled out two potions. "One for the cough and a dreamless sleep."

Callista did not have a history of being difficult, but she no longer wanted her feelings ignored. She looked at him in the eyes. Her brow arranged in a look of discomfort and confusion as her crying increased.

"What's happening?" She looked at him desperately.

Severus knew she felt hurt to her very core at this moment. He reached into his bag once again and pulled out a third potion. This one he handed to her, "A calming drought. Take this instead of the dreamless sleep, and I will explain."

Callista did as told then looked to Severus for his response. "Feel better?" She nodded as she sniffled. "When I first saw you last fall, I thought you looked quite different from your sister. You have such fair parents, yet you don't resemble their traits. Your hair was a darker blonde, your eyes had a hint of caramel to them."

She was listening intently. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about my thoughts. And he had a letter for me. A letter from your mother."

"What did it say?" She asked softly.

"It said there is a chance that I am your biological father." He felt his tension raise as he tried to read her expression.

"And you are?" She asked, putting what was said between Snape and Xenophilius together.

He nodded.

"What does this mean?" She questioned.

"It means you never have to return to," He paused, "Your dad's home again."

"Because you're my dad?" She asked again, wrapping her head around the situation. Severus nodded. "What about my guinea pigs?"

"If you want to transfer guardianship," He fully hoped she did or else this confession against Pandora's wishes was for nothing, and he wouldn't even know what to do if she didn't agree, "Then all your belongings can be moved here, including the animals."

She was silent. He added, "A room would be created for you here." He didn't want to overwhelm her with the idea of Spinner's End as well.

She still didn't say anything further. "Do you wish to sleep?"

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Okay, you want to sleep?" He asked to be sure he understood.

"Okay, for the guardianship." Relief swelled within Severus. He wanted to hug her and hold her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Try and rest." He handed her the dreamless sleep potion. "I need to get to work on a few matters."

Nodding, she accepted the vial this time. Almost instantly she sunk backwards into the pillows then turned on her side to face Severus. He pulled the covers up around her and whispered, "Thank you, Callista…" But she was already asleep as he stroked her hair.

Severus was not sure how much time he would have before she awoke. The first task was to create another bedroom in his private quarters. Stepping out of his bedroom, he shut the door quietly behind him. A door across the cobblestone hallway led into his living room and within that was his kitchen. There were two more doors present, one to his guest bathroom, for he had his own attached to his bedroom, and one to a closet of storage.

Creativity was not one of Severus's strong suits, but he quickly knew what he wanted done. Using his wand he banished the guest bathroom door, so cobblestone stood in its place. Then he entered the storage closet.

It was already empty, Severus kept his few belongings at Spinner's End. Using his wand again, he enlarged the walls, created a vast window along one wall of the modest bedroom, and created a door to the guest bathroom that was now attached to the room.

Transfiguring the old wooden floor of what was the closet, now displayed an off white carpet. With another flick of his wand, the dark wooden walls received a light mint green color of paint. He was about to leave, feeling complete with his work until he remembered something.

Returning to the completed and bare bedroom, he cast a spell at the wall opposite of the vast window. Two closets appeared with sliding white doors.

Moving quickly, he left the bedroom and went into his own living room. Tossing powder into his fireplace, he quickly left to his home in Spinner's End.

 **Hours later**

Severus could not think of another time when he had ever used so many cleaning and repairing spells. He began with the outside of the house since that would take the longest due to not being able to use magic in the muggle neighborhood.

The front of the house was fine. There was no way he could remove the darkness of the neighborhood. But he went into the backyard. Various items were abandoned throughout his garden. He moved them indoors where he could then banish them with no risk of a muggle witnessing the magic.

He made a mental note to see Professor Sprout for some lawn care spells to perform at night. The backward was incredibly small, and the grass, currently, looked pitiful.

When he made his way into the house, he wished he had brought a house elf. The kitchen took the most time, repairing handles on drawers and cupboards and general cleaning. His den wasn't bad since it was well kept due to that being where he spent the majority of his time. Moving upstairs, the floor plan was simple, the master bedroom and a guest bedroom. His didn't need much work, but the guest room, Severus's childhood bedroom, needed a great deal. However, soon the entire house was looking better than Severus had ever seen it in his entire life.

He knew Callista would not be awake yet, but he didn't want to risk her waking up alone. Flooing back, he landed in his Hogwarts's living room, and then moved across the hall to his own bedroom.

She was curled up in a ball on her side. He noted the grey in her complexion was fading slightly. Her nose was still quite red. Severus contemplated returning to the Lovegood residence for her belongings, but then he decided not to. Taking a seat in the bedroom's arm chair, he began to grade essays while Callista continued to rest.

When Callista opened her eyes it was twenty-four hours later. Her complexion appeared much better since Severus had been spelling various potions into her stomach as she slept after he heard her coughing in her sleep.

He moved to her side as she sat up in bed. "How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"Better," She gave a faint smile as she looked around the room. "Thank you, Professor."

"You may call me Severus if you are comfortable..." Severus said hesitant of her reaction. He felt he was walking on eggshells with her, not sure if something would trigger an emotion reaction. Severus was taken aback by how well she handled the situation yesterday. Being the head of house for Slytherin, he witnessed similar situations before, even with older children, and most were very emotional and volatile.

Callista nodded. "What happens next?" She asked after some moments of silence.

Severus tried not to smile at the little planner. "A formal paternity test is done in court to transfer guardianship." She nodded. "Then a name change may occur if you wish." She nodded again.

A quizzical look crossed her face, "How did you know?" Then she added, "That my dad isn't my dad…"

"I used your blood to run a paternity test at the start of the year when you were hurt during a Potions accident on the first day of class."

Pulling back the sleeve on her right arm, guilt filled Severus that she had ten or so small circular dark spots on her forearm where the scars were still continuing to heal. "I wondered why you did not use magic…" She said as she recalled Severus used a rag to blot her blood.

"I have something for scars if you wish."

She shook her head, "They've rather grown on me…" She said airily.

Severus stood from the bed and went to a nearby table. "You must be hungry." He stated as he returned to the bed with a bowl and spoon.

Again, she was silent but nodded as she accepted the bowl. It appeared to be broth to her, and she took a spoonful to her lips. "What is this? I have never had it before?" She asked as she took another spoonful.

Surprised at her unfamiliarity, "Chicken noodle soup…"

Callista looked horrified as she spit out the spoonful back into the bowl. "Chicken?"

Worry filled, Severus, had he just poisoned her? Was she allergic? Could he truly handle being a parent? He took the bowl and spoon from her. "Are you allergic?" He asked.

"Pro- Severus, I can't eat an animal!" She hissed as though she was still shocked at the idea. Relief came over Severus. Pandora was a vegetarian as well. Severus even recalled her going on rants about the barbaric house elf treatment in when they were in school together.

"I may have vegetable broth in the kitchen." He stated calmly. "Let me check."

Callista smiled politely, but when Severus left the room, she leaned back into the bed and wondered how much her life was going to change…

Hours later Severus returned to his bedroom. She awoke when he pushed the door open. "How do you feel?"

"Quite better." She sat up.

He moved to the side of his bed and sat down on the edge. Tentatively, he put a hand on her forehead. The fever was gone.

Since it was evening now, Severus was wanting his own bed back again. "I have created a bedroom for you if you wish to see it. Tomorrow we can gather your belongings if you feel up to it."

She nodded, but she seemed saddened.

He had an idea of what was wrong. "Callista, I'm not sure if you are aware, but the castle rules for animals do not apply to my quarters- our quarters."

"Does that mean…" She whispered.

"Yes, we'll be bringing the guinea pigs back with us here." The smile on her face brought Severus a feeling of happiness. "Now would you like to see your room or should I transfer my belongings to it?" He said in a playful but Snape-like tone.

She nodded and slipped off the bed. Severus pushed the door open to the room once they moved across the hall. While she was napping today, he had went out and purchased bedroom furniture for the empty room since he realized she will have two bedrooms, and he didn't know what Xeno would allow her to take. He figured anything additional could go to Spinner's End after they gather it tomorrow.

Stepping into the room, she traced a finger along the light wood, she saw she had a large dresser, vanity, as well as a bed and nightstand placed against the walls of the room that didn't contain the windows or closets. .

"I left that corner empty for the animal cage." Severus said, pointing to the empty corner by the window, still not accustomed to the idea of having rodents.

"Thank you…" She said, feeling less worried about Severus's parenting abilities.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Severus prepared dinner. He had planned on cooking chicken, but he was relieved when the house elves brought him extra vegetables.

Not much conversation occurred at the dinner table. At various times, Severus noticed she was looking at him quizzically. He had no idea she was trying to find similarities within their features.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked after catching her glance again.

She shook her head. Then after a few moments she added, "I don't think I look like you."

Severus snickered, "You should feel lucky for your fortunate genes." He too was appreciative that she didn't inherit his hooked nose, but he was able to see himself within her. The darker glint in her eyes, her hair's texture, the slight ridge her nose had when glancing at her from the side, and not to mention all the personality traits.

They finished the evening with tea at the kitchen table. He sensed Callista's disease. "Are you feeling well?"

She looked at him, not saying anything at first. Severus noted the extreme vulnerability she could portray within one look. Her eyes looked powerful, yet displayed weakness.

"What will tomorrow be like?" Severus didn't reply immediately. "What does Luna think of this?"

Severus stood up from the table. "It's getting late. You still need your rest." Callista gave him a glance that display utter dissatisfaction. "And we will learn all your answers upon tomorrow's arrival." He motioned to the door, and she rose to leave for her bedroom.

As she reached the door, Severus was not certain what to do. She did accept him as her biological father, but it was clear she still saw him as her professor. "Sleep well." He said in a gentle tone as they both entered their own rooms.

She slipped between the new sheets. She felt alone in the bare room. It felt as though her breathing was echoing in the space. Her heart aches for her possessions, the only link left to her previous life…

 **That morning**

She didn't sleep well, but she felt awake as she dressed and left her room for the kitchen. Severus either made breakfast or it was delivered by a house elf, for there was a plate of eggs and fruit at the table.

Breakfast was silent, and soon it was time to return to her previous home. The silence made Severus question the plans. "You may stay here if you wish; I know I mentioned previously you were not returning to that house again."

"I want to go." She replied, driving by the question of how would she be treated?

"I am sure Luna could be helpful in deciphering what belongings are yours." He added, persisting it was not necessary she joined him.

"It'll be fine." She said with a slight hiss in her tone. Severus noted the tone and didn't press further.

Soon they were taking the Floo to the Lovegood household. Severus went first. Callista landed behind him. As she stepped from the fireplace, she heard the man that raised her smirk something about a bastard child. Then she felt Severus place a hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her and said softly, "Let's be quick."

Callista didn't have much large furniture, just a small bookshelf, a little table, a bright pink trunk with her name painted on it, and her animal cage (which was the largest by far). Severus was slightly relieved, he didn't know where he would have had space in the castle or in Spinner's End.

However, she did have many smaller items that sat on her dressers and clothes. She handed Severus a snow globe after he finished packing her books. Then she began to bring various plants from nearby the window to him. Severus never understood the purpose of indoor plants, but he didn't object as he cast traveling spells on them.

Nearly everything was packed after Severus placed protective charms on all the picture frames she handed him. Inside the frames were mainly animals. He wondered how she knew so many various creatures.

"I can't reach that." She said, bringing Severus away from his thoughts. He moved over to her closet, and she pointed at a rectangle shaped bag. He pulled it down, and he noticed the mesh on parts of it. When he handed it to her she went over to the animal cage and gently picked up each guinea pig, putting them into the bag then zipping it shut. He noted she whispered something to each one and softly stroked their fur.

"I am ready." She declared. Severus had spelled everything into her pink trunk and her school trunk, then he shrank the two trunks and placed them in his pocket.

They moved to the fireplace within Callista's room, but as she opened the jar of Floo powder, she saw it was empty. "We'll have to use the main Floo."

"Let's be quick about it." Severus didn't trust Xeno.

"Can you take them too?" She carefully handed him the animal cage. "Please be careful." He heard the worry of the rodents in her voice.

They moved down the stairs and towards the fireplace.

"The bastard child leaves…" Xeno sneered.

Callista wondered where Luna was. She must be outside. "Why did you keep me if you always knew?" She asked honestly.

Xeno looked taken aback.

"Come…" Severus put a hand on her shoulder and gestured to the roaring green flames.

"Wait," Xeno began. Then he was silent. "While you may look like…" He snarled the next word, "him." He paused again, "You are apart of your mother. I couldn't give you up after she left us, even though I knew you didn't belong to me."

"Kept her to be your punching bag of resentment for over a decade." Severus snarled as though he was talking to Harry Potter.

Xeno looked at him back with just as much hatred. Then as Severus brisked them away into the fireplace. Severus understood. Callista was a reminder of his late wife, but she was also a reminder his wife's unfaithfulness, unfaithfulness that was encouraged by Xeno's behavior towards Pandora, and behavior he repeated with Callista.

They arrived back in the Snape private quarters of Hogwarts. Severus went straight to Callista's room and began enlarging the trunks as she began setting up the guinea pig cage. Severus watched how meticulous she was as she used the metal grid material to rebuild the cage again. He was also surprised to see her elevating parts as she worked on other parts of the cage. He noted the rarity of a child to be able to multi-task magic so well. Severus left her to work.

When he returned many hours later to remind Callista of lunch, he was surprised of what he found. The room looked nothing as it had before. The room looked quite full as a multi-colored blanket covered the bed, stuffed animals filled corners of the room, various items were on the furniture from books to snow globes. Her smaller furniture was sit up in various spots. He noted a plant in the window, he forgot that was packed in the midst of it all.

"The windows are bewitched since we are still in the dungeons, that isn't real sunlight coming through-" He began.

"I thought that may be true, so I placed protective charms on the leaves." She replied as she straightened a large pile of various textbooks, textbooks of great variety from magical to muggle areas of study.

Severus almost stammered, asking who she learned to do that from, but he regained composure and just nodded, reminding her that was was ready.

 **Weeks later**

Their relationship hadn't changed much, if at all, since the paternity was revealed. Callista was finally adapting to saying "Severus" instead of "Professor." She spent a great deal of time in her room reading or exploring the castle grounds outside. They rarely went to Spinner's End, which Severus was glad. It was harder than he realized to maintain the home, even with magic. Callista prefered to not be away from her animals, so whenever they did go to the second home, they always still returned to the castle at night.

He did notice various changes that spread from her bedroom to other areas of the quarters. Once he found a small vase of lilac on his office desk. The scent drastically lightened up his office once he entered, and after that he became aware that vases were in most rooms with handpicked flowers.

She was very clean and orderly within the private quarters, but there were times he entered her room, and was surprised how she still managed to find anything. The furniture had been moved again, so that the guinea pig cage was directly next to her bed.

Severus wasn't originally sure that was sanitary; however, she assured him that she wanted to be able to watch them from her bed. Severus didn't know why, they only seemed to eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom. He heard Callista casting vanishing spells on their feces multiple times a day.

The weeks continued to go by uneventfully, until the court date arrived for legally transferring guardianship. The morning of the hearing, Severus went into his daughter's room to find her laying in bed but awake.

"Do you feel unwell?" A hand went to her forehead.

"Terribly…" She sighed dramatically.

Her forehead felt fine, and Severus had learned that tone often meant something else. "It will only be for a few hours."

She eyed him from under the covers. He raised a brow back at her. "And you'll be there?" He nodded. "The entire time?" He nodded again.

"Time to get up. We don't want to be late and have to reschedule." He added. He also noticed her eyes perk up, so he added, "We aren't rescheduling. Up!"

Soon they were both dressed, eaten breakfast, and ready. Callista wore her school skirt with a yellow polo shirt and black headband. Severus held back a comment that she looked like a Hufflepuff, knowing Callista would reply about the fair traits each house possessed.

While their relationship hadn't changed, he did learn more about her. He knew she was kind a quiet, but he learned how strongly she felt her emotions when she had a belief, and she wasn't afraid of speaking some of them when around those she was familiar with. He also learned, while she was very diplomatic, she also had moments of being dramatic. He presumed part of that was due to having a near teenager in his household.

"It's time." He said as he held out the Floo powder.

She looked up at him, he saw the pain in her eyes. "I don't want to see him." She spoke quietly.

"I know. It will be quick, and I will be there. You don't have to say anything to him."

Sighing, she took a handful of the powder and stepped into the flames…


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I just don't have too many plot points, so this is one of my harder stories I've written; at least until she gets a bit older. In addition, I need to apologize for all the spelling errors. I had to fact check previous chapters, and I noticed so many errors that Google Docs didn't alert me of! I only post chapters on my laptop, so I'll run it through a real Microsoft Word document prior to that now on._

The hearing went as well as it could. Xeno kept the "bastard child" comments to a minimum, and Severus never left her side. A finger prick was required by all three, and the same spell cast by Severus cast almost a year ago, was cast again- with the same paternal results.

As the potion showed a match between Severus and Callista's blood, she looked up at Xeno. For a moment, she thought she saw grief, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

They returned to the castle, and Callista silently went to her room, emotionally exhausted from the morning. After she awoke, she left their private quarters quietly, going out of the castle and onto the grounds. When she decided she wanted something to eat, Callista left her spot on the secluded hilltop, flowers in her hand.

Meanwhile, Severus decided to check on his daughter; she had been sleeping for some time now. Her bed was empty after he knocked and heard no response, so he opened the door. "

Callista?" He called out into the hallway, but he had no reply. He wondered if she had gone to the library and decided to go looking for her.

Just by a corner, they missed each other in the hallway. Callista entered his office. Filling a beaker up with water, she placed the flowers within and left them on his desk before entering the private quarters to go to the kitchen.

When Severus returned, beginning to feel a sense of annoyance at her aloofness, he noticed the flowers on his desk. He lost all train of thought as his mind traced back to Pandora. He would often find flowers in a mug on his kitchen table after a night together.

Moving into the private quarters, he heard her in the kitchen, "I wondered where you had been off to."

"It's nice outside." She replied kindly as she put peanut butter on bread.

"I have some papers that need your signature." Severus shuffled through a pile on the table that he was given after the hearing. "It's for your name change."

She looked confused for a moment, but then she seemed to realize. She was a Snape not a Lovegood. Why should she keep the name of someone unrelated to her? It's not as if he was much of a father to her anyways. Nodding she sat down, sandwich in hand.

Picking up a quill, "Wait, do I sign it with my current last name?"

Severus nodded, and she quickly stoked her usual signature across the page in various places as Severus pointed to spaces with his long and bony fingers. "Thank you. That is all." He said as she got up to leave the kitchen.

Severus almost called her Miss Lovegood. It wasn't often he scolded a student using their first name. Draco Malfoy was pretty much the only exception. Moreover, Callista was not yet Callista Snape as his initial thought after a year of her being Miss Lovegood.

"Callista, did the kitchen look like this prior to your sandwich?"

"Oh, sorry." She turned around and flicked her wand as everything went back to its place.

As she wiped her hands together, removing the last remaining crumbs, Severus had a realization. "I don't know if you should be doing magic since it is the summer." He was still stunned at her quick ability to do a task. She was only just twelve.

"Sorry, it's just second nature since it's the castle."

Moving towards her, he put his hand out, "I best hold onto this until term begins again." He said looking at her wand. She looked at him quizzically. Callista greatly trusted him, but no one had even held her wand except her before. Slowly, she placed her wand in his palm as they stood in the doorway.

Severus looked exasperated as her wand lay in his hand. "Never give anyone your wand." His tone was gentle but to the point.

"But you-"

He held the wand out for her to take back, and with a sly look he spoke as he turned to leave, "I've got quite a few things to teach you, Miss Snape."

 **Weeks later**

The summer continued. Callista spent much time outside with her guinea pigs, and Severus learned the true extent of her love of animals. Her room now was the home for three mice in a large glass tank. Callista nursed back to health any injured mouse she found in the castle, and three refused to leave. Probably because they had a home free of predators and stomping feet, and an endless supply of food. Severus swore one was fatter each time he entered her room.

Her room also had an addition of a fish tank, full of three fish and two snails that Severus needed for a potion. He learned never again to brew something with live bait in her presence. It was an exceptionally warm day for northern Scotland, and Callista decided to keep cool in the potions lab with Severus. While having a mild conversation, she instantly stood up and looked at him- horrified.

"That's a fish!"

"Yes, three feeder fish added counterclockwise."

"That is barbaric!" She said, true panic on her face. Severus had never seen Callista this upset before, and over fish worth two knuts. "You can't brew that."

"I'm the Potions Master. I can brew most all potions." He said with a smirk, knowing what she meant. They looked at each other for a moment until he knew what he had to do. Dropping the fish back in the glass jar, he handed it to her, "If you can find room in your zoo then you can keep them."

"Thank you." She sighed as she took the jar from his hand and turned on her feet to leave the room. "Wait, you're brewing Essence of Dittany… I know snails are required-"

Severus had no idea how she knew what ingredients were needed in a rare and incredibly advanced potion, but before she could finish her sentence, he held out a second jar with two snails moving against the glass.

"Thank you." She grinned as he rolled his eyes and vanished the unfinished potion.

 **Weeks later**

School was nearing. Callista lay in bed one evening, wondering if her treatment may be different now that her friends knew who her father was. Luna hadn't answered any of her letters, and she didn't feel close enough to write to Harry or his friends.

Anyone that received the Daily Prophet knew. She saw the headline one morning shortly after it was written, "Paternal Potions Master." Rita Skeeter was gaining popularity amongst the Prophet, but ever since her private matters where written about publicly, Callista had a strong distaste for the woman.

She didn't have any Slytherin friends or any Slytherin foes, so she didn't think that would change, same for Hufflepuff. However, she knew Harry was one of Snape's least favorite students because of Harry's father. She smiled, thinking about how the Golden Trio must have reacted to the news. They always wondered about her preferential treatment, even compared to Luna's preferential treatment.

She rolled onto her side. Luna still hadn't replied. Was Xeno giving her her mail? Was Luna just too transfixed within her imagination to give any notice to reality? She rolled over again. The blankets felt tight around her legs.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that of Harry. She wished Severus knew Harry's mother. Callista had been told stories of her kindness from Xeno since her mother was close to Lily. Severus loathed Xeno probably more than he loathed James Potter, she thought to herself. She wondered why Severus was so attuned to treatment of students by who their parents were. Harry and his friends complained about Draco Malfoy many times, yet Callista knew he was one of Severus's favorites. Little did she know the full history behind the students and their parents...

Trying to calm herself down, she listened to the filter in the fish tank hum, and the sounds of her other animals munch on hay, and before she could fret anymore about the future, she had fallen asleep.

 **Days later**

The Hogwarts Express was heard thundering over the bridge going to the castle grounds in the darkness of the evening. Callista's second year was starting, and she knew something was going to be different about this year. Many times she saw the professors speaking in hushed tones about the events for this fall, but Severus remained quiet, no matter how many times Callista pestered him for clues.

She was nervous for seeing Luna. Her half-sister finally responded to her many letters with one about how she was quite busy with The Quibbler. Also, she was quite excited to see Harry Potter. He was on her mind frequently over the summer in the way that boys are often on the mind of twelve-year-old girls. Callista found herself laying in a meadow by the castle, her guinea pigs munching on the wild sweet grass as she relieved the day they explored The Chamber of Secrets together and the night they saved the innocent Sirius Black.

However, she knew Harry was fourteen, and he would doubtfully be interested in a child the way she was with him. Callista was expecting him to date Hermione before anyone else.

Before much time had passed, students started entering the castle for dinner as she stood in the entrance, waiting for Luna, so they could get a seat together.

It wasn't long before she was wishing she wasn't waiting for Luna. In Callista's last letter she said she would wait for her, and she didn't want to go back on her word, even though Luna never replied.

However, Callista had never been such a center of attention before. Nearly every student was looking at her, whispering. She felt shaky on the steps, looking anxiously for Luna.

Nevertheless, she never saw her. Or at least she was lost in the sea of students moving into the Great Hall.

"Oi! Mini-Snape!"

Callista, who was looking somberly at her feet as she was entering the Great Hall, turned her head to see the last students entering the castle.

Ron Weasley had called out to her, he was with a few more Gryffindor students, some Callista didn't know.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Good, good, and you?" She replied. Nervous that Harry was nearby.

"Don't worry, the staring doesn't last more than a week." Harry whispered to her as they walked into the room. She smiled and nodded before turning away from them to sit at the Ravenclaw table, where she quickly spotted Luna.

She squeezed between two unknown Ravenclaws, so she could sit across from Luna. "I said I would be waiting for you." Her hurt was clear in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry- truly. I utterly forgot." Luna looked at her little sister.

"It's okay…" She replied, feeling as though it wasn't okay though.

"The Slytherin table is that way!" An older Ravenclaw with curly blonde hair laughed.

Luna looked at him crossly. "Her paternity has been the same since birth. The sudden knowledge does not change character traits." She spoke calmly but with a seriousness that rarely was expressed by her. The boy sat down.

Once the feast was over, the students all left from the Great Hall. All the eyes were upon her again. Some snickered, mainly Gryffindors, and some looked taken aback by her actual appearance, mainly Slytherins that had never noticed her before. The ashy blonde hair and blue eyes were not expected to be traits from the dark Potions Master.

When they made their way up to the dormitory, Callista plopped onto her bed. As she shut her eyes, she heard the chatter amongst the other twelve-year-old girls turned to whispers.

"Are they certain he is?"

"She is a little different from Luna…"

Callista sighed and flourished her wand to close the curtains around her area. Beds in the Ravenclaw dormitories were each within their own nooks of the tower walls, a side of the bed against the castle wall with their own window, the other side going towards the center of the room. Students also had their own wardrobe and desk within the nook. The navy curtains were large and heavy and blocked off what was sort of a very small room for each student.

However, Callista still didn't feel she had the privacy she wished for. Even if she couldn't see anyone speaking of her anymore, she still had had enough. She put her Ravenclaw robe on over her pajamas, green pants with cows on them and a baggy V-neck T-shirt. Then, barefoot, she left the dormitory, her robes billowing behind her like a Snape.

Severus heard a knock on his office door. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and snarled, "Yes?"

Callista took a slight step back, and her face showed her shock. Severus was certain it would be a homesick first year or a prefect with a homesick Snake. His expression softened, "Is something the matter?"

"I don't want to be in that stupid tower with stupid people." She hissed as she stepped into the office. Severus stepping out of the way to avoid her march. His heart physically hurt for his daughter. He caused this to happen by exposing her paternity. He had no regrets, and he knew it was the right thing to do, but he still wished it could be easier. He knew the students were talking.

"I'm going to bed." She huffed.

"Sleep well." Severus replied.

"Yeah…" She grumbled back, tired.

Severus wondered if he should comment on her behavior and tone, but decided to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt. However, he would need to talk to her about obeying curfew. It wasn't summer in the castle anymore.

But she would be having Potions early tomorrow, and he wanted her well rested for her first day, And she had already gone through enough from the day. While she had no idea, he watched her look from the steps through the sea of students for her sister only to be disappointed…


	10. Chapter 10

Callista did manage to sleep well in her own bed that night. Little did she know, she would be spending hardly any time in her Ravenclaw dormitory during the rest of her Hogwarts time. Her desk and wardrobe would remain empty there since she'd always want to be around her animals- at least until the time arrived where she learned of Severus's dark past…

The next morning she had less looks but still many as she ate her breakfast alone, with a book propped up against a juice jug as she ate a couple pancakes. Then it was time to go back down to the dungeons for Potions class.

The two hours of class went by quickly. Callista was entirely engrossed in the potion she was brewing. She didn't even look up from counting her stirs as someone knocked over another's cauldron. Between snarling at the students, he beamed at his daughter's dedication.

However, at the end of class, he noticed a look of sadness come over her as she paused while writing her potion sample's tag. It was the first time she was writing her new name. Severus watched as she finished writing the latter part of her name and placed it upon his desk.

"You all may leave once your samples are on my desk." Severus groaned at the students rushing to finish their potion. "Except you." He looked at Callista. He was glad they made eye contact. He didn't typically call students by their first name in class, and he didn't want to call her Miss Snape just yet.

She sat at her desk, resting her chin on her hand as she slowly swished her wand, making her quill move in the air as though it were floating on water in front of her.

Severus approached her when the classroom was empty and grabbed her quill with his thumb and forefinger. Setting it down on the desk, "Don't at all attempt to hide your boredom." He said with the corners of his mouth turning up. He wondered if she was starting to be able to do some wordless magic with basic spells. "You looked distressed near the end of class."

"Oh, I was just bored." She replied.

Severus knew she was pretending to not know of the moment he was speaking of. He knew of her sensitive nature. She didn't forget emotions so strong they aren't hidden easily. "I meant prior to just now…" He pulled up a chair so they were eye-level across the desk from each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus."

"I find that hard to believe." Severus replied. He wasn't expecting it to be difficult getting her to talk of her emotions. They rarely have before, but when they did, Severus never needed to pry to get her to speak.

She sighed and looked at her lap, "I've never written that name before, my name." It was clear, she meant her new name. His assumption was correct. "It's not that I don't want that name-"

"I understand." Severus was hurt, but not at her lack of immediately adjusting to a new name. It pained him to think of the eleven years that he didn't have her. It pained him that they still were not exceptionally close. She was more outspoken than before, and she did have moments where she spoke of how she felt about matters, but the latter were not frequent.

"It's just new, after my whole life of being someone else."

He reached out to place a hand on her forearm, "Callista, you are still the same individual. Your name doesn't define you. You've always been my daughter; it's only been your knowledge of it that wasn't discovered until recently." Severus had never called her his daughter since the moment he stopped Xeno from striking her.

She nodded. "Thanks, Severus."

He looked at her with a raised brow, "And you can always speak with me about anything on your mind." He stood up and moved around the table.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I didn't want you to think that I didn't want your last name." She said honestly, as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.

Severus tried not to laugh. Severus was very aware that he never caught the heart of Lily Evans because he was never concerned of her feelings for others. He was cruel to her sister as a child because Petunia was cruel to Lily. He never considered Lily's emotions. It was in his older years that he realized he wasn't respectful to her feelings for kindness to others, even when Severus didn't believe they deserved it.

That is why he was with Pandora for some time. Pandora still managed to have hope for him, and Pandora refused to see anything but the goodness within Severus. And now he had a daughter that was so innocent and pure with the same goodness of both women. He managed to have a daughter with none of his darkness passed down. He couldn't not smile at the way his life had changed in this past year.

"Come here…" He beckoned her forward and wrapped his arms around her. She slipped her thin arms around his neck. "I am so proud of you."

"For what?" She asked as they pulled apart from the embrace.

"For whom you are." He replied as she raised her brow in confusion; Severus saw their resemblance in her expression. "You'll understand when you're older, Little Snape."

 **Days later**

Finally the glances subsided. But Callista still went to bed each night in her dungeon bedroom.

One morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood to make an announcement to the school. "Quidditch is cancelled this year." The roars and moans were heard throughout the school. "Silence, instead we are to be home to guests from other magical schools…" He continued to explain the events to unfold of the Triwizard Tournament, and Callista finally understood the secrecy she had heard of over the summer.

Groans immerged again when it was stated one needed to be seventeen to enter. Callista especially heard the older Weasley twins in uproar. When she looked over in that direction, she made eye contact with Harry. He gave a small smile. As she blushed, she then saw him glance up at the head table in Snape's direction to see if the Potions Master witnessed their interaction.

More time went by uneventfully. Callista was finally getting accustomed to her professors addressing her as Miss Snape. She kept herself busy with her schoolwork, and especially her own reading and adventuring around the castle while it was still warm out.

And then the day finally arrived for the other students to reach Hogwarts. It was one evening at dinner. She sat next to Luna as the girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic fluttering into the castle. The males at Durmstrang Institute followed them. Callista blushed at the Durmstrang students as they marched into the Great Hall with their broad shoulders and smoldering faces. Severus was in for quite the next few years if she was already boy crazy at twelve…

Callista felt out of place during the next week. She wasn't accustomed to so many students in the castle, but she was glad the attention was entirely removed from her due to the new students.

After a week had gone by it was time for the Goblet of Fire to announce those to compete in the tournament. The Great Hall was exceptionally crowded as the three schools filled it. Callista sat near a large group of students, none of which she was even remotely close to. She just couldn't find Luna in the crowded room, and wanted a seat up close. She sat in the very front, quite close to where her father was standing.

She cheered when Cedric Diggory was the third name drawn. But as she was just about to leave to go back outside and read before the sunset, the goblet blazed- in a different way that it had for the prior three students. A fourth sheet of paper was shot from the goblet and Professor Dumbledore caught it.

Callista looked up over her right shoulder at the headmaster. His face seemed tense but blank, "Harry Potter."

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not seventeen!"

"Harry Potter..." Albus Dumbledore said _calmly_ but louder.

Callista watched Hermione gave Harry a nudge. Slowly she watched her crush move towards the headmaster. He took the sheet of paper with his name etched on it as he moved to where the other students had gone behind the head table.

Harry looked at all the professors to relay his confusion. Professor McGonagall gave him a knowing glance, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's eye whizzed around in its artificial socket as it looked anywhere but at Harry. Harry even attempted to look at Snape as he walked past. Callista saw the worry in his green eyes as he glanced at her for a moment.

Once Harry had disappeared through the door, the Great Hall was an absolute buzz of students. Dumbledore was already speaking to McGonagall.

"Severus!" Callista hissed. "What just happened?" She asked as he took a couple steps toward her and knelt down. He shrugged as though nothing of importance had just occurred. Callista looked back at him with pierced lips and narrow eyes, but he only witnessed her look for a moment before Albus called Severus, and then a group of professors and all three headmasters followed where the chosen students had gone.

Callista squeezed her way through the crowd. "Hermione!"

"Come with us." She said as she left the Great Hall with her, Ron following behind. They moved quickly and silently until they were in a secluded part of the castle grounds. The three sat down in the grass. Callista looked into the castle windows, wondering what Harry was thinking.

"Who could have put his name in the goblet?" Hermione asked. "Are there any Death Eaters that could be close?"

"Death Eaters?" Callista asked. Hermione explained whom they followed and what happened to them at the Quidditch World Cup. They didn't know much about them yet either.

"He must have done it himself." Ron grumbled.

"Don't be stupid, Ron." Hermione jeered. "Do you think Malfoy did it? His father I mean…"

"Severus really likes the Malfoy family. Are you certain Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Callista added.

"The Malfoys are no good." Ron spat. "And we all know Snape wishes he could be teaching the dark arts. He probably likes that about them."

Callista looked taken aback. She had never heard anything about her father wanting to teach something other than Potions, and she had only ever heard positive comments about the Malfoy family from Severus. She knew the Golden Trio didn't like the younger Malfoy, but she never held that against him since she had never met him… yet.

"I'm going back to the common room…" Ron mumbled as he got up and left.

"Why would Harry even want to enter himself?" Callista asked Hermione. "He doesn't seem the type to seek out 'eternal glory' or whatever Dumbledore called it."

Hermione nodded. "Ron is the one that would seek that out." She added under her breath, but Callista heard fine.

"Harry!" Callista exclaimed as she saw him moving towards them.

"I saw you from the window. Where did Ron go?" Harry asked as he sat down where Ron was.

"His wand is in a knot." Hermione muttered.

"He doesn't think-" The two girls nodded.

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and shook his head. "I didn't ask for any of this. I thought this could be the first year that nothing went wrong."

"We believe you." Callista said.

Harry gave a pathetic smile. "Thanks… I don't know how many do, but I don't think it's many. Dumbledore does at least, and McGonagall."

"And Severus does, I'm sure of it." Callista added sounding certain.

Snickering, Harry replied, "I'm not so sure, but maybe you can put a good word in for me." He winked at her. Hermione looked at Harry oddly. That was very much out of his character to act so smooth and flirtatious.

"Let's go back. They should be serving dinner soon. Please sit with us if you want, Callista."

She couldn't hide her smile. "Thanks. I will."

Harry sat across from the two girls at Gryffindor table. There weren't many others around them.

"Cheat!"

"Ignore them." Hermione added after a group of Slytherins walked by their spot at the table.

Harry then told the two that the professors said he must compete in the tournament. Callista responded, "You're an excellent wizard, Harry. You'll get through this." Harry tried to smile, but as he looked down the table at Ron and saw him scowling at him, the faint smile faded.

"Thank you…" He said softly, feeling defeated.

"And Ron will come around." Hermione added. "But in the meantime, you have us. And you must admit, Callista is a lot easier on the eyes than Ronald is."

Harry actually did smile as he looked across at Callista, "Yeah…" He said softly. And Hermione had her answer for why Harry acted differently when she was around, nor did she mind Harry's choice. Hermione wasn't ready to admit to herself that she had feelings for Ron, and a certain famous Durmstrang was catching her eye…

 **One week later**

Callista still was eating meals at the isolated end of the Gryffindor table with Harry and Hermione. It was obvious to anyone in Harry's Potions classes that Snape was being extra horrid to him, and he could only presume it was because of the extra time spend eyeing his young daughter in plain sight of her father.

One morning, after breakfast, it was chilly outside the castle walls, but the sun was shining through the clear skies. Callista grabbed her current book and her Ravenclaw scarf and decided to spend her free period reading in the courtyard.

With her cloak over her shoulders, she quickly overheated from the sun, so instead it turned into a blanket below her. As she turned a page, deeply concentrating in her own world, another body sat down beside her.

"Miss Snape."

"And you are?" She asked. He looked familiar, as if the Golden Trio had pointed him out before…

"Draco… Draco Malfoy." He held a hand out and she cautiously shook it as he leaned back in the sun. Now she remembered why they had pointed him out, but she wasn't one to judge based on other's behalf.

"Do you need something?" She asked, confused why he was sitting with her on her cloak, leaning towards her a bit.

"I don't know if you've heard, probably not since second year aren't invited, but there is a Yule Ball in these tournaments." He blabbered on.

"A what?"

"In another couple months, there will be a ball for all the students. I thought I'd give you a heads up since you'll need time to get a dress and what not." He added.

"But second years aren't invited you said." Callista was not intentionally being oblivious to what he was getting at. This whole scenario really was surprising to her.

"Unless they are asked by an older student." Draco added with a wink.

It all made sense now, except she didn't know why he would be asking her. "Wait, you're not-"

"But I am." Draco raised his brows excitedly.

"But we don't even know each other." She spoke honestly.

"What better timing is there than a ball to get to know each other? Our parents are excellent confidants, and we both come from good families."

"Um, can I have a bit to think about it?" She asked, not knowing how to still say no to him.

"Of course." Draco replied, sounding genuinely kind. "Just think of how good we'd look together." He said as he nudged her then stood up and disappeared from the courtyard.

She tried to go back to reading, but she couldn't concentrate. She stared at the pages of her book, but wasn't reading a single word. Standing up, she left the courtyard and went back into the castle and into the dungeon.

Pushing open the heavy office door, she flung her cloak onto a chair and plopped down in a seat nearby the desk. As she was taking her scarf off, Severus looked up. "Something on your mind?"

"What do you think of Draco Malfoy?" She asked, knowing she would be probably getting a biased answer.

"Why? What has Potter been saying about him?" Severus sneered in a low voice he rarely used around Callista.

"Harry? Nothing." She said; it was mostly true.

Severus returned to his work, "Draco is a pleasant student, and he comes from a good family."

She wasn't surprised by his lack of description. "Why don't you like Harry?" She asked softly.

"His father was an absolute coward and a swine, and I see many similarities." Severus put his quill down. "Why all these questions?"

"I don't think that's true about Harry. He's competing in this tournament after all, and he would rather do anything but that."

He sighed. "Why all these questions?" He repeated.

"You still like Luna and you don't like our- her father. Why do you judge so quickly based on student's parents?"

"Luna is a sweet girl when she isn't being aloof. Potter has too much cheek for being ' _the Chosen One.'_ Now I will ask you again, and it is within your best interest to answer me. Why are you asking me these questions? Did Potter put you up to this?" He leaned forward and his tone was harsh. The kind of harsh he didn't use when speaking to her- ever.

"No," she said. A look of resentment crossed her face. "I was only curious." She said roughly, as she grabbed her scarf and then her cloak, and she was out the door.

When she got to the other side of the door, she was shaking. Never did she imagine their interaction to go as it had. Never did she think he would speak to her as though she was one of his many disliked students. She wanted to run into her room, but that would mean entering the office again, and she had class soon anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I've been loving all this writing lately. I love escaping to this other world in my imagination; lol, and barely being present in my own life. :P I've been thinking about reading the HP series again. I don't think I've done it since maybe 2012. If a disappear for a while again; that is where I am… However, there is the chance reading will make me want to spend an equal part writing. ;)

All through Transfiguration, Callista felt as though she could cry at any moment. Her sensitive nature didn't allow her emotional hardiness in situations such as what occurred in Snape's office. Professor McGonagall instantly noticed her demeanor; she wondered if Severus had lost his temper with her. Ever since Callista arrived at the castle last summer, she had been concerned how Severus would handle being an instant parent to a child.

"Class dismissed." She called as the students began packing up their belongings. Minerva watched as Callista was one of the first ones out of the room, not normally her behavior. Even if Severus wasn't responsible; he needed to be aware of her emotional distress.

She had some time before her next class started, so Minerva ushered herself out of the classroom and down to the dungeons. She quickly rapped on the door and let herself in. "Severus, what did you do?" She sounded angered.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He sighed with sarcasm.

Minerva sat down, "What did you do to your daughter?"

The exasperation left his face, and it was instead filled with a serious demeanor. "What happened?"

"She barely made it through my class without crying. Did you say something to her? You can't treat her like some rowdy Gryffindor!"

"She was pestering me about my treatment of various students." Severus leaned back in his chair, feeling regretful.

"Which students?" Minerva asked with a raised brow.

"Malfoy, Lovegood, and Potter."

"So she told you about Malfoy asking her to the ball?" Minerva asked, she had witnessed only a portion of their interaction, but she had heard the boy talk of his conquest for days now.

"She failed to mention that…" Severus said slowly. "It was more about preferential treatment based on parentage…" He was understanding why she was asking his thoughts on Draco now. His stomach went into a knot at the thought that she may want to go with Potter to the damn ball.

"He is half of Lily." Minerva said after some silence. "You don't let Xenophilius taint your view of Miss Lovegood, but you let your teenage memories of James abolish any proper treatment of Mr. Potter."

"I don't need to be told the same thing twice." He spat at Minerva, who now knew exactly what Callista pressed him with, and how he reacted.

She stood up. "Don't let childhood resentment come between you and your daughter, Severus." Then she turned to leave the office, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

 **Hours later**

Callista sat at her usual spot for lunch with Harry and Hermione. She told them about her first encounter with Draco.

"You're not going to actually go with him, are you? He thinks of you as a trophy to be won. He only did it to prove something, and because he knows he's the one person Snape wouldn't argue with." Harry professed.

"I don't even want to go to a ball." Callista said. She liked the idea of a dress and getting dressed up, but it also seemed like a hassle. And she didn't want to go dress shopping with Severus.

"Good. I mean, not that you can't go, but he doesn't have good... intentions." Hermione watched as Harry fumbled around for words. She wondered when the two would be forthcoming with their own feelings for each other. She didn't think it would be anytime soon.

"But you seem upset by something…" Hermione admitted.

"I went to Severus to talk to him about Draco, and he was being, he was being the Snape I always hear about."

"He wants you to go with him?" Hermione implored.

"I didn't get that far into the conversation. I more brought attention to his bias towards certain students, which he wasn't too keen on listening to.

The three looked up at the head table to see Snape picking at his own lunch, much like Callista.

"But we have more important matters." Callista began. "Harry, are you ready for the first task?"

"I don't know how I can be ready for something when I don't even have an idea of what to expect."

"I was going to tell you this evening, but Hagrid needs you at his hut tonight, with your invisibility cloak." Hermione hinted.

"For?" Harry blurted.

"For getting a preview of the first task." Hermione whispered.

"But that's cheating." Harry replied.

"Hermione huffed, "I'm only telling you what I was told."

"By?" Harry was confused.

"By Ron!" She hissed.

Harry huffed and looked down the table at his ex-mate. Ron was stuffing his face while sitting with the other Weasleys. "Alright, thanks…" Harry finally mumbled.

 **Evening**

Callista felt conflicted during dinner. She wanted to go to her room in the dungeons for the night, but she didn't want any contact with the elder Snape. Finally, she decided to slip away before the meal was over. She said goodnight to Harry and Hermione and slipped away.

She hoped the office door would be unlocked. She'd never encountered it being locked when needed into the office before, but usually that could be due to Severus being present at those times since the term had started. There was no possible way Severus left the door unlocked when he was at meals.

Since they sat at the very end of Gryffindor table, it wasn't hard to leave the Great Hall without anyone noticing, or so she thought. Little did she know, Severus was watching her closely from a distance.

She moved down the cobblestone stairway, passed the classroom door, and soon she stood before the office door. Leaning her shoulder into the door, she pressed, but the heavy door didn't budge this time.

"In need of this?" A brooding voice echoed. Slowly, she turned on her heels to see Severus approaching with a key in his hand. "You're not quite as elusive as your sister." He chortled, implying he had been watching her.

She didn't say anything, partly because she didn't know what to say, and partly due to her utter fear of any confrontation. Severus unlocked the door and beckoned for her to enter first. Across the room, she moved very quickly. As she was about to cross the threshold to their private quarters, "Hold on just a moment…"

Again, she turned around slowly. "What's got you in such a hurry?" Severus pointed to the chair next to the desk, where he was sitting. Obediently, Callista took a seat. "You're awfully quiet tonight, unlike this morning." He mumbled the last bit.

He looked at her for a response, and sighed as he realized he wasn't going to get one. "Callista…" He spoke softly. She was looking down at the floor. "I am sorry." Still no reaction. He reached towards her and with on long finger under her chin, he raised her eyes to look at him. "I did not intend to speak to you that way. I have a very lengthy history with the parents of the three said students. However, even if I am stuck in my old ways, that is not for you to dictate."

He removed his finger, and her eyes went back to the floor. She wondered if she should apologize, but she thought it best to remain silent. "Anything you would like to add to this conversation?" He raised an eyebrow, but his voice stayed low.

"Sorry, I just don't understand."

Severus chuckled. "Neither did your mother. Constantly pestering me about how I need to focus on the good in others." She looked up, and Severus knew he had her attention. "You don't just look like her; you've inherited her character." He spoke softly now.

He noted to himself that she would always feel deeply. It was a repercussion of her highly creative personality, much like Pandora. Often Pandora would quickly shift from joy to sadness. Her sensitive heart, while the source of her brilliance, was also the source of her suffering, and Callista was appearing to be the same. Severus knew he would need to be much more patient with her and aware of his tone.

Breaking the silence, "Professor McGonagall informed me on a jarring detail you spared this morning. Mr. Malfoy asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah…" Callista grumbled, and then a noise interrupted them. Callista's stomach groaned in hunger.

"I knew you hadn't eaten. Come on…" Severus rose and moved across the office to their private quarters and into their kitchen. With his back to her, she couldn't see what he was making. "Now how do you feel about going to the ball with Draco?"

"I don't want to…"

"You don't want to go at all, or do you not want to go with him?" Severus pressed as he turned around with toast and avocado.

She looked at him with surprise. "Is this not what I've heard you order from house-elves multiple times?"

"It is…" She added softly. "I just didn't think you knew."

He sat down next to her with a cup of tea. "Callista, yes, this is a new arrangement, but I have always been, and I always will be your father. I cannot put into words what I wouldn't do for your happiness and safety.

"Thanks, Severus." She gave a half smile.

"I mean it, Little Snape." The other half of her grin emerged. "Come here." He beckoned for her to move to his lap. He kissed her on the forehead and asked again, "Now is it just Draco or the entire ball you wish to avoid?" Shifting her face, she finally replied that she wished to avoid both. "Good, because you are too young for a fourth year, even if he is in Slytherin. And you can tell Draco that if you need an excuse."

He gently squeezed her, and she felt herself relax against him. Something she had never done with another human before, except Luna a handful of times when she was ill and being taken care of. "Eat this green matter, and tell me how your classes are going."

 **Days later**

Hermione and Callista were exceptionally nervous for Harry's first task since they knew what it consisted of. They cringed as the three prior contestants barely made it through alive. And then it was Harry's turn.

The twenty minutes, if that, of the task crept by incredibly slow until Harry made finished the task with the egg in hand. The two girls leaned back with relief in the stands. Ron made his way over to them.

"Hey." He said plainly.

"Hey?" Hermione snapped. "That's your response after seeing your best friend nearly-"

"I know he didn't put his name in the goblet now." Ron stammered.

"Well! Tell Harry that! We'll all be headed to the common room after this." She then felt badly for parading an event before Callista which she couldn't attend. Callista gave a smile as to say she understood.

"Yeah, I'd better…" Ron added.

"Boys..." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Callista was glad to see Ron was going to make things right again with Harry, but she also knew that she had taken Ron's place in the group over the past month, and she didn't wish to be alone again wandering after Luna.

Shortly after Harry finished, the students all dispersed to their dormitories, except Callista, who followed the Slytherins down to the dungeons, and she entered Snape's office.

Snape had clearly just arrived. He was hanging his cloak up and taking a seat at his desk. She moved over to her usual chair next to him. "Severus?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from the papers he was shuffling through.

"Who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Continuing to not glance up, "Probably Potter seeking eternal glory…" She gruffed, and her father put the papers down. "We don't know."

"Sirius Black thinks is Karkaroff." She replied knowingly.

"I didn't know you communicated regularly with the felon." Severus scoffed but with a humor to his voice.

"He's innocent and no. Harry spoke to him recently though. Sirius said Karkaroff was a Death Eater."

Severus's stomach dropped. He took a deep breath and replied, "The mutt may be onto something." He knew his days were probably numbered before his own daughter found out he too was a Death Eater; the tingling pain on his Mark was a constant reminder of the future ahead.

He stood up, "Callista, try to limit your alone time around the castle. I don't trust Headmaster Karkaroff."

"What would he want with me?" She questioned.

He flicked part of her fringe that was hanging out of place. "I'll just say, he is yet another person I have a history with." And then he moved across the office and into the private quarters, leaving Callista standing there confused, and making sure he didn't mess her hair up…

 **Months later**

The ball came and went. Harry and Ron managed to find dates at the last minute with the Patil sisters. Hermione surprised everyone by going with Victor Krum from Durmstrang. Callista heard all about the fight she got into with Ron towards the end of the night. Draco ended up taking another Slytherin girl, Astoria Greengrass, the girl who tried to copy Callista's work on their first day at Hogwarts.

Along with the ball went the second task. Callista couldn't believe the story she was told the next day from Harry at the breakfast table about how a house-elf truly saved him for the task's need of staying underwater for an hour.

Now the third task seemed months away, and there didn't seem to be a care in the world for most of the students within the castle. Callista had even managed to spend more time than usual with Luna as they started a habit of studying together in the library. Callista was genuinely at such peace. Over the past few months she had even developed a closer relationship with her father. They would often spend the evenings by a fire in the living room reading and discussing their day.

Severus had grown accustomed to their ritual, and he deeply looked forward to their evening together where she would pry information from him about how his day was, and then listen intently as he described the mundane events of being Potions Master.

It made him smile ever so slightly when he thought of their evenings, while teaching a class, whenever he pictured the expression his daughter made when he insulted a student. She was much like Lily Potter with her ability to see the value in anyone and everyone. It was rare a student caught the professor with a pleasant expression, but whenever one did, it always made said student think Snape might not be a permanently grumpy arse.

However, one day in mid-January, an evening was going to change everything for the small Snape family.

Severus was moving through a vacant corridor after just giving ample detention to a few first years trying to hex the castle suited armor into moving in various inappropriate positions. Rounding another corner, he found himself not alone.

"Severus…"

"Igor…"

But the encounter was far from casual. Karkaroff leaned in towards Snape. "I know you feel it."

"I haven't the slighted idea what you're going on about." Severus spoke exasperated at the man but knowing exactly what he meant.

"You know what I mean." Karkaroff grabbed Snape's arm, precisely where the Dark Mark was hidden under his sleeves. "Things are happening again. Keep your pretty daughter safe-"

"How dare you speak of my family?" Severus spat at the man, who was still gripping his arm.

"You know something is happening, _and_ you know He seeks revenge against those that have gone against him." After Karkaroff hissed his statement, he yanked the sleeve on the Potions Master's robe upward to reveal the pulsating Dark Mark on his forearm.

And then, at that exact moment, another turned the corner, and the two men were alone no longer…


	12. Chapter 12

_Karkaroff grabbed Snape's arm, precisely where the Dark Mark was hidden under his sleeves. "Things are happening again. Keep your pretty daughter safe-"_

" _How dare you speak of my family?" Severus spat at the man, who was still gripping his arm._

" _You know something is happening, and you know He seeks revenge against those that have gone against him." After Karkaroff hissed his statement, he yanked the sleeve on the Potions Master's robe upward to reveal the pulsating Dark Mark on his forearm._

 _And then, at that exact moment, another turned the corner, and the two men were alone no longer…_

Severus jerked his arm away as his eyes met Callista's eyes of shock and horror. He had never seen her look so terrified before. Her chest was moving up and down quickly, as though she was in a panic.

"Callista!" He took strides towards her, but she had already turned and ran.

Callista heard her name echoing through the corridors. Severus didn't care if other students heard of saw what was happening. He finally had to stop chasing her. Putting hand on his cramping side, he sat down on a windowsill. He couldn't keep up with her, nor did he know what direction she had turned in.

"Damn!" He hit the cobblestone wall with his hand, rage filled him. Anger for his past, loathing for his seventeen year old actions that were still causing pain on his life now. His life that was nothing but wonderful with his daughter moments ago.

He leaned his head against the wall. Severus did not know what to do. He considered going to Albus or Minerva for help. Desperation crept over him as he felt ill with worry already.

Meanwhile, Callista kept running until she made it to her bed in her Ravenclaw dormitory. She threw the curtain shut behind her and sobbed. For months, she had heard from The Golden Trio the terrible acts Death Eaters had done, not just at the Quidditch World Cup, but in the past as well. Harry told her about class with the Unforgivable Curses, and how they were treated as common hexes with Death Eaters.

Callista's thoughts raced through her mind. Was her father involved in killing Harry's parents? Was that why he loathed Harry so much? Did he kill his mother? Did he kill the woman who she was given her middle name after? All the security she felt with Severus came crashing down, and she had never felt so alone before.

 **Hours later**

Callista awoke on her Ravenclaw bed. She looked at the time and saw that she slept through dinner. There was no way she was going to eat anything, but she called a house-elf and requested the elf feed her animals, morning and night, until further notice. The elf, who normally assisted Callista in the Snape private quarters agreed without needing to ask any questions.

She rolled over on her side and gazed out the window at the snowy grounds far below. Her heart ached.

Meanwhile, Severus was pacing his office. He only made an appearance at dinner to see if Callista would be present, and to question Potter:

"Potter!" Severus snapped as he approached the trio's usual spot at the end of Gryffindor table. "Have you seen Callista?"

"No, sir." Harry could tell this wasn't a joking matter. "Is something wrong?" But Harry never got a reply. Severus was already out and headed back to the dungeons.

Worry filled Harry that evening after everyone had gone to sleep. He crept down to the empty common room, and fire-called his godfather.

"Sirius!" He called, his head in the flames. For as often as Sirius fire-called Harry, it wasn't exactly a comfortable position. His knees were already in pain.

"Harry!" Sirius said with a happy tone as he entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and saw Harry's head floating in flames. "What's the occasion? Everything alright?"

Sirius pulled up a chair towards the fire as Harry asked, "You know Snape's daughter?"

"Don't tell me you're in love with the Mini-Snivellus." Sirius began with a laugh.

"I- no, I-..." Sirius noted Harry's stumbling and didn't press further about feelings; it was plain to see there were feelings present. "Snape can't find her, and it seems serious. She didn't show up for dinner."

"Does she usually have a large appetite?" Sirius still wasn't taking the matter with precedence.

"Sirius please…"

"Alright Harry, I know what happened with the Mini-Snivellus."

"You do?"

Sirius explained that Severus came by Grimmauld Place earlier; Albus Dumbledore was there, and Severus needed to speak to him immediately.

"Wait, Snape is in The Order?" Harry asked confused. He had only just recently learned about The Order; he didn't know many of the members yet.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Snape is in The Order, yes…" He scratched his stubble. "But it isn't that simple. He was a Death Eater first."

"Snape is a Death Eater?" Harry blurted.

"Was or is… Dumbledore trusts the git. Anyways Little-Snivellus saw Daddy in the hallway with Karkaroff- with his Dark Mark out." Sirius chuckled, "I've never seen Snape so upset. Normally he hides it quite well, and I've never seen him seek the advice of another before."

"Wow…" Harry said softly.

"But you didn't hear any of this from me… I may or may not have turned into mutt form, so I could overhear the two. The curiosity got me after actually seeing a distressed Snape walk in the door."

"Wow… Thanks, Sirius…" Harry added still in shock of learning of Snape's double agency, and of what Callista must be feeling.

Sirius could tell Harry was caught up in processing everything he had just heard. "Get to bed, Harry. It's late." He said gently.

"Yeah, thanks, Sirius." Harry said sounding hollow. Sirius winked and Harry's head emerged from the fire. He sat crouched on the heath for some time until he finally felt his thoughts were clear enough to go to bed.

Back in the dungeons, Severus was still awake. Albus advised him to give Callista time before approaching her. At least he knew where she was. After catching their usual house-elf feeding her animals, the elf disclosed that Callista was just in her Ravenclaw dormitory.

The information didn't give Severus any relief from any stress, for he knew how much she disliked the dormitory, and yet that was where she would rather be. Severus replayed Albus's words at Grimmauld Place, "She needed to know. She is the daughter of Pandora. All she sees in others is the light. Give her time to process."

Severus checked the clock on his bedroom wall, wondering if a few hours was enough time. Tomorrow was not going to be pleasant. He had a full day of teaching, and sleep was the furthest from a reality.

Up in Ravenclaw Tower, Callista tossed and turned. She slept but not well, and her stomach pained her. Ignoring it, she thought it was just from lack of food and emotional distress.

Finally the sun streaked in through her window. Callista woke with sweat on her brow. Although she never missed a class, she rolled back over to sleep.

In The Great Hall, Severus noted she wasn't at breakfast. He also noticed the Golden Trio were looking at him and talking amongst themselves. Severus scoffed, doubting they knew what was going on.

"Miss Lovegood," Severus sought out Luna eating bacon. "Have you seen your sister?"

Luna looked at him quizzically then looked up and down the table, "No, I can't say I have…" She replied airily.

"Tell me if you do." Severus barked as he left The Great Hall, his cloak billowing behind him. He knew if he didn't speak to her soon he would have to send Luna to her dormitory to check on her.

Any student that had class with the Potions Master that morning couldn't wait for it to be over. He was especially terrible, shouting at anyone making a mild mistake, vanishing potions left and right.

He stayed in his office during lunch. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair as a knock came at the door. He quickly was at the heavy door, pulling it open. Disappointment filled him when he saw Professor Flitwick.

"Is Callista alright? She wasn't in class this morning. I thought I'd drop off the assignment for her."

Clearly he didn't know what happened. "She is actually in Ravenclaw Tower." Severus stated plainly.

"Oh, should I take it to her there?" Flitwick added.

"That won't be necessary." Severus added quickly, taking the parchment in the small man's hands before shutting the office door.

 **Hours later**

Callista heard the voices leave the dormitory and return again; dinner was over. She held her hand over her left part of her abdomen. The pain was relieved when she held her hand against her stomach.

The lights went out in the dormitory, so Callista used her wand to illuminate the bulb built into the wall of her dormitory. The light would normally be perfect for a relaxing night of reading in bed, but tonight she just didn't want to be alone and in pain in the darkness.

Sleep managed to find her again, until she woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. She whimpered in pain, feeling absolutely alone.

Pulling her wand from under her pillow, she focused on a happy moment from her past, she look a deep breath and hoped she could cast the spell she'd been working on over the winter.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Relief swept over her and she finally and successfully cast a corporeal patronus

A silvery white doe was before her. Callista wondered why her patronus was a doe. She wondered what Severus's was…

"Tell Luna I need help." She ordered to the patronus. The doe then bounded out of the room after receiving its order.

The pain was increasing by the moment. Sweat left her brow, leaving her bangs sticking to her forehead. She waited for Luna's rescue, but after quite a few minutes, she knew Luna had probably slept through the patronus.

Once more, her mind travelled back to a happy moment. "Expecto Patronum!"

Another doe emerged from the tip of her wand. "Tell Severus that I need him, please."

Once again the deer pranced from the room and through the castle until it made its way to the Potions Master's office, where Severus sat at his desk.

Upon first seeing the doe, Severus thought he was hallucinating. "Lily?" He spoke softly.

"Tell Severus that I need him, please."

Callista's voice came from the doe before it vanished. He heard the whimper to her voice and knew something was seriously the matter.

He grabbed his wand from his desk and left the office without even putting on his robes. He raced through the castle in his regular black apparel until he reached the Ravenclaw entry.

"Open!" Severus shouted at the statue.

"Only those of quick wit and mind are permitted to enter Ravenclaw Tower." The statue began. "If you wish to prove yourself, you must answer this riddle: What is a room no one can enter?"

"I don't have time for riddles. I am a professor! Open now!" Severus shouted in the night, his voice echoing down the hall.

"What is a room no one can enter?" The statue repeated.

Severus decided it was be quicker to answer the question than to bark orders at the entrance. He thought the question over in his head, knowing most riddles are plays on words and not to be taken entirely literally.

"A mushroom…" He sneered, not entirely sure of his answer.

"Correct! The statue jumped out of the way and the wooden door opened behind her.

Moving through the common room, he quickly found the staircase up to the bedrooms. The hall went in two directions, he picked the one on his left and entered the second door.

"Callista?" He spoke softly.

"Severus?" He heard her and moved in her direction. Pulling the curtain back, he saw her, still in her school uniform from the other day. "It hurts so bad." She whined, her hands against her side.

"You'll be alright…" He said with a tender tone as he scooped her into his arms. She tried wrapping an arm around him but found herself too weak. Her hand ending up just grasping the fabric of his shirt.

Quickly, Severus moved through the castle, flying the doors open to the Hospital Wing open with wandless magic.

"Poppy!" He bellowed, knowing he was probably needing to wake her up.

The mediwitch came out of her office in her nightgown, "Severus, what is-" Then she saw him place his daughter on a bed.

"Her left side…" He began.

She cast a diagnostic spell over her. "How long have her symptoms persisted?" Poppy asked.

"I, I don't know." Severus spoke sounding defeated. Poppy had never heard that tone before.

"It's her appendix. It needs to be removed immediately. I'll contact the surgeon that did that last appendectomy."

Poppy left the room. The two were in silence as Callista breathed heavily. Severus was not sure what to do. He wasn't curtain if she even wanted him near her at the moment. He knew if she wasn't in pain he would probably not be with her.

She whimpered in pain on the bed, where she lay in the fetal position near the center. Severus moved over to her, sitting near the pillow stroking her back and pushing her damp hair away from her face.

He felt her hand grasp at the front of his shirt once again as she pulled herself closer to him until her head was resting on his thighs near his knees. He wanted to talk to her about events passed but knew this wasn't the time.

"The surgeon should arrive shortly. I need to prep her for surgery." Poppy announced, hanging him a dreamless sleep potion for her.

"Take this…" He pressed the nearly empty vial to her lips, for she only needed to sleep for an hour tops.

She gulped the potion and her head bobbed slightly before she fell back against his lap, completely asleep. Severus gently pushed her off his lap and stood up.

Poppy transfigured the twin bed into an operating table, and then altered her uniform into pajamas. She flicked her wand and a bright lamp lowered itself from the ceiling. With another flick, privacy curtains surrounds them.

"I'm here!" A voice called.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Christopher."

"Of course." The man handsome blonde man replied. "These sort of things rarely happen during office hours actually."

The joke didn't go far with Severus Snape. "Doctor Christopher Brandon." He reached a hand out to Snape who shook it.

"Severus Snape." He replied emotionlessly.

"Don't worry. I've done hundreds of these surgeries. I've never encountered a problem before." Christopher added as he disinfected his hands and his wand with a potion that stood on a table nearby. Poppy then did the same.

"Do you wish to remain here for the surgery, Severus?" Poppy asked and he nodded. "I'll need you to disinfect and remain in the chair." She pointed to the corner.

Doctor Brandon raised the hem of the pajama top. "We don't have much time."He announced as he looked at the swollen abdomen. The two put gloves on and began running iodine on her stomach.

"This can sometimes be upsetting for parents to watch, Severus." Poppy said as the doctor used wordless magic to create an incision.

Severus felt like breaking down as he saw blood trickle down from the incision. After everything they went through over the past day, he just wanted matters to return to normal.

It was only minutes later, but it felt like hours for Severus. "She did very well." Doctor Brandon said to Severus after the incision was closed. "You may go see her now."

Severus rushed to her side, his hand on her forehead. The fever was gone. "She needs to recovery for a couple days, but she can do that here or where ever she is comfortable. If you use a stretcher, she can be moved now while she is still asleep."

Poppy added on to the doctor's statement, "And before students are up…"

"Thank you." Severus said, gratitude ringing in his voice. "Thank you."

With that, he levitated his daughter on the stretcher to their quarters. After arriving in her room, he floated her from the stretcher and to her bed. He called their usual house-elf to return the stretcher to the Hospital Wing.

He sat at the edge of her bed for what felt like hours, stroking her hair, and experiencing some of the worst worrying he had in his life. Uncertainty awaited him when she woke up.

 _A/N: I'm having a bit of writer's block for how Callista and Severus will interact upon her waking. Any input on what you would prefer would most certainly speed up the process for the next chapter. I've been playing around with ideas for a few days now, and I still can't come up with much (if anything)._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Happy birthday to Tammy! I met this girl through FanFiction back in about 2009. She is my longest and closest friendship I've ever had. Last winter we finally met in person (I'm from Michigan and she's from Florida) at Harry Potter in Orlando! I'm so grateful to this girl for listening to my daily crazy phone calls while I walk my dog or drive for the past seven years! :D :D Happy birthday! Also, she is trying to spread awareness on this mistreatment of veterans from her mom's experience with the VA. Her YouTube is "Tammysworld91" if anyone is interested, please check her channel out! :) :)_

Finally she stirred. A pained sigh escaped her as she rolled onto her side.

"Callista?" He put a hand to her forehead. She cool, so he knew it was just the pain, no infection. He accio-ed pain medication, and spelled it into her stomach.

Once the pain medication had time to get to work, she opened her eyes. "Wha- What happened?" She sounded tired.

"You had your appendix removed. How do you feel?"

She curled her legs to her chest. "I don't know…" She replied weakly, shutting her eyes.

Severus, knowing his daughter well, knew she was referring to their experience previous to surgery by responding vaguely. "I mean physically." Severus added.

"I'm fine." She curled into a tighter ball.

He leaned towards her slightly, "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff…" Came the mumbled reply.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder, but he suddenly felt the slightest of twitches, and then her muscles tensed under his fingers. Severus took his hand off, knowing now what she thought of him. Her wordless reaction was worse than any Crucio he had experienced during his time working with fellow Death Eaters.

There was silence before Severus spoke, "I was eighteen when I made the decision. There hasn't been a day of my life I didn't regret it, ever since the day I was branded with The Mark. It did not take me long to realize I couldn't do it. After a few months I went to Professor Dumbledore, pleaded with him to bring some Light back into my life." He paused, not wanting to reveal all the secrets or anything about Lily Potter. "I've been a double-agent since then.

Peeking through one eye, "Really?"

"Really."

"So you're part of The Order?" She asked hesitantly.

"How do you- Never mind. Yes, I am." Severus wondered how she knew about The Order then figured that was due to Potter. He was consistently impressed with her knowledge, even if it baffled him at times.

She inched herself closer to him until her head was resting upon his knee. "I'm tired." She whispered.

"Rest…" He said as he started to get up.

"No," she hissed. "Stay here…" Her eyes already shut again. "I missed you…" And then sleep found her.

He stroked her hair as she slept, wondering how she managed to cast the patronus.

She slept as the sun came through her windows; Severus accio-ed his work, so that he didn't need to move from her bed. He couldn't believe all the sounds she managed to sleep through. The mice ran in their wheel, the fish had a rather loud filter, and one of the guinea pigs was looking at Severus intensely from the cage as he slowly nibbled on a long strand of hay.

Severus looked back at the creature's beedy eyes, not used to something not being intimidated by him. "Wheek!" The guinea pig called out in a high pitch as the hay was gone, but then he picked up another and continued eating again as the second guinea pig joined in the process. He never would understand her love for the rodents. Severus glared at the animals, hoping the one wouldn't make such a noise again. Callista needed her sleep.

It wasn't until nearly the afternoon that Callista awoke. She fidgeted as her eyes began to flutter open. Severus knew those types of movements to be those of pain. Before her eyes truly opened, he spelled a pain medication into her stomach. Moments later she fully opened her eyes and sat up.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked. Moving her bangs aside with the back of his hand to feel for a temperature.

"I think I'm fine, Severus." She replied, patting down her fringe.

"Are you really?" A was raised as his voice deepened. Both knew what he was referring to.

"Yes." She replied with small smile.

Leaning in, he kissed her temple. "Now would you care to tell me where you learned a corporeal patronus?"

"I've just read about them. That was the first time I tried. Harry mentioned it once, and it didn't seem too hard." She sounded nonchalant.

"One of the most powerful defense charms known to wizardkind _didn't seem too hard_?" Severus mocked. Callista shook her head. "Anything up to your N.E.W.T. level should be a walk in the park then since we don't even have anything near the that in this school's curriculum." He questioned, "How long have you been working on the spell?"

She scrunched her nose thinking. "About three days. I had a day of reading then it took me a few tries before I could get anything to happen at first. Then the corporeal patronus happened on the third day when I needed to get you somehow."

Rarely was Severus speechless, but he looked at his daughter in absolute disbelief and pride. He couldn't believe the ability this girl had; the girl he helped create!

Callista added, "Why is it a doe?"

Severus chose to ignore the fact that Potter's was a stag. He refused to read anything into that. "Expecto Patronum," Severus swished as his doe pranced around the room.

"You have a doe, too? Why?" She asked sounding innocently curious.

Refusing to admit to his history with Lily, the woman his daughter's middle name was after, and not wanting to give Callista another reason to be more pleasant to Potter, "Don't know…" He replied with a shrug. "Most rarely know the reasoning behind their patronus's shape."

She nodded but looked at him suspiciously. Severus felt as though someone was performing Occlumency upon him. Pandora had the keen ability to discern when someone was lying. One of his annoyances about Pandora was how she frequently acted as though she was a Professor Trelawney clone, able to sense emotions, and sometimes she claimed the ability to have visions of interactions between others; Severus always played it off as an overactive imagination.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked.

"Starving." She replied sounding entirely serious. "I need cookies immediately."

"You need something substantial first. Do you want me to bring something to you, or can you move to the kitchen?"

She sat up in bed to indicate she could move. But then she looked down at her wrinkled school clothes, and suddenly she was aware of the grease coating her bangs against her forehead and her lack of showering for multiple days now.

"I think I'm going to shower instead."

"Good idea…" Snape smirked. She gave him a look then went into her bathroom. Once the door clicked shut, he went into the kitchen to create some vegetarian cuisine.

When she entered the kitchen with wet hair, she sat at the table in a giant black t-shirt with the Hogwarts crest. It nearly came down to her knees. Severus placed a grilled cheese before her with a side of macaroni and cheese. "Oh, my favorites." Severus felt pleased he guessed correctly. "I have the house-elf currently making the cookies."

"Molasses?"

"Would any other kind have even been acceptable?" Severus tried not to laugh.

"Sugar can often be satisfactory." She replied, sounding like a Snape as she began eating.

Severus flicked his wand, "exaresco." And his daughter's hair was entirely dry.

"Thanks, I need to remember that one." She said with a mouth full of food.

"I see… Highly advanced protective charms are a no brainer, but it's a basic drying charm that gives you grief." Severus's mouth went up into a slight smile.

"No, that's just a boring one." She informed.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw." He teased.

After Callista finished eating, she crawled back into her bed. The full stomach put her into a deep sleep rather quickly. Severus used this time to speak to the Headmaster.

Once Severus entered the office, he was quick to announce the reason for his visit. Sitting down before the Headmaster, "I want out."

"Out of?" Dumbledore questioned.

"You know damn well what. I'm done. I have a daughter now. I have a family. I can no longer be your pawn."

Albus looked over his half-moon spectacles. "Even if I were to agree, do you think your other leader would be so keen to just let you walk away?" His voice had a threatening tone.

"The Dark Lord is doubtfully returning. It's been thirteen years." Severus groaned.

"The mark upon your arm seems to disagree with your words, Severus." Albus objected. "You're not leaving The Order, and you know there is no way for you to leave The Death Eaters without deadly consequences, for you or for your daughter. You know how they work."

Severus glared at the old man.

"Remaining in your position is the best way to ensure Callista's safety." Albus ordered.

Severus knew there was a point to his words, but that didn't keep his anger from escaping. "Have it your way." Snape snarled as he left the room in a huff.

 **Weeks later**

It was a rare occasion that Callista ran into Luna on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Luna wasn't acting entirely aloof, so Callista chose to sit with her instead of the Golden Trio.

When they began to eat, Luna asked, "What is going on between Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore?"

Callista made a face, but she looked up at the two. Severus made eye contact with her, but Albus Dumbledore was having an intense looking conversation with Professor McGonagall. Callista looked from Snape to Dumbledore then back again before turning to Luna, "Huh?"

She buttered a roll as she proclaimed, "Something is going on. There is bad energy there. I've noticed for some time actually."

Callista often didn't know how to take Luna's remarks such as this. Even while growing up she would make declarations such as this; however, she was often correct. "What do you think is going on?"

"Your father isn't happy. I know that for certain, but Professor Dumbledore isn't addressing the problem."

"What is the problem?" Callista implored.

"Callie, I'm not a mind reader." Luna stated matter of factly. Then she added softly, "But I'll meditate on it. Maybe something will come to me."

"Thanks…" Callista replied honestly. No matter how Luna treated her, Callista could never stop looking up to her big sister. It felt natural to her, probably since Luna was a large part in raising her. There was an inbred care and respect for her that could never be broken.

And Severus was a well aware of the emotions involved. It only pained him that Callista had not realized the one-sidedness of their relationship, and he knew it was only so long before Callista was no longer blinded by their history.

After dinner Callista returned to their quarters. She got ready for bed, putting on her Ravenclaw pajama pants with the same giant Hogwarts t-shirt. Severus heard the sound of her slippers against the cobblestone floor before she appeared in the living room with wet hair.

Before she could sit down, Callista noticed her hair was dry. "Thanks."

"You forget you can catch a chill in these dungeons." She sat next to him on the sofa and looked at the Daily Prophet he had opened.

"The last task is coming up soon, then?" She read the headline of an article.

"The Chosen One doesn't keep you updated on his appearances?" Severus prattled.

"Severus." Callista spoke sternly.

"I'm kidding." He laughed.

"And no. He doesn't like to talk about them. He still hates being put in the tournament. And the other students treat him terribly for it. It isn't fair at all."

"Alright, you don't need to get worked up."

"I'm not." She huffed. Severus raised a brow since her tone proved his point.

She continued to read articles alongside him. Her head resting on his shoulder. "Wait, I'm not done yet." She flicked her wand, and the previous page returned after Severus had turned it. "Okay, now." She used wordless magic to turn the page again. It took Severus a moment to begin reading, distracted by his daughter's ability.

Once she reached an article quoting Dumbledore, she remembered her interaction with Luna. "What is going on between you and Professor Dumbledore?"

Severus gave her a stern look. "What are you implying?"

"Luna, she said she _sensed_ something." She thought back, "She said you're not happy, but Professor Dumbledore isn't addressing the issue."

Severus tried to not roll his eyes. Clearly, she had inherited Pandora's Seeing ability. He caught himself before he was going to make a crude remark about how that sounded like Callista's current feelings towards her distant sister.

Not wanting to hide information again, "She is probably just picking up on differences of opinions for Order matters. That is if she truly has the ability to even be accurate. Seeing is a rare and highly skeptical gift."

"Hmm…" Callista replied, engrossed in another article about Healers at St. Mungo's.

 **Weeks later**

Flowers began appearing in beakers in Severus's office again. Spring had arrived, along with the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Surprise was still among students after the death of Barty Crouch Senior. Severus persisted for Callista to never be alone. The words from Albus Dumbledore were not taken lightly by Severus that Callista could be used a threat to a non-obeying Death Eater Severus, and he didn't trust Karkaroff. But he also knew Karkaroff wasn't the murderer on the castle grounds...

There was no designated seating for professors since those from the other schools would be sitting with their other students anyways. Callista chose to sit with her father and various Slytherin students she didn't know, other than Draco Malfoy. She didn't want to interfere with the rowdy Gryffindors amongst Hermione and Ron.

Callista heard Malfoy boo as Harry entered the arena. Callista hoped they were high enough about the contestants that Harry did not have to hear the sounds of discouragement. Moments later the four entered the overgrown quidditch field. She watched Harry intensely up until the final moment.

"Where did they go?" She exclaimed when Harry and Cedric disappeared from the arena. "Is that part of the task?" She added.

"Stay here." Severus ordered. "Draco!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure nothing happens to my daughter."

"You're leaving me with _him_?" Callista remarked in an offended tone.

Severus leaned towards her ear, "Sadly." He replied with a faint humourless smile. "Do not find yourself alone. The castle is not safe." Then he was off down the stairs, she presumed to find Dumbledore. Thus, she realized the disappearance was not part of the task.

All the students seemed to have decided to follow the various professors as well. Professor Dumbledore was speaking to Minerva and Severus at the entrance of the maze. The quidditch stands were emptying out at this point, and the smaller bleachers on the ground were getting filled with students now.

"Let's go." Draco said seriously as they were of the few remaining students. Callista was peeved at Severus attaching a male to her for safety, but she did understand if the castle was unsafe it would be better to have an extra set of eyes looking out for her in the crowd, even if they were Draco's. Callista wouldn't find him entirely repulsing if he just was kinder towards her Gryffindor friends. Draco had yet to be anything but kind to her.

The two made it down the stairs quickly, and squeezed into a tight space at the front of the ground's bleachers nearby the talking professors. Severus nodded to Draco once he saw their location.

"Where did they go?" She hissed to Draco.

"I don't know." Draco spoke softly.

Severus moved towards where his daughter was in the stands. "Come, you need to go to our quarters. This is not safe here." He sounded pained. Little did she know the Dark Mark on his forearm was causing him tremendous agony. She stood and moved past Draco to her father's side; however, at that exact moment two individuals fell in a blur from the sky.

"Harry!" She was relieved, but then horror filled her expression as she saw Cedric's already gray body. She stepped even closer to her father as he put a protective arm around her.

"He's back! He's back! He asked me to bring his body back!" Harry bellowed between tears to Dumbledore and Minerva.

Callista felt as though her heart was actually in pain from seeing this. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she brushed them away with her blue and gold scarf. "What happened?" She asked as she clung to her father. Severus put his other hand on the back of her head as she openly hugged him before the entire school. Her tears falling on his robes.

Severus watched as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor walked off with Harry, and Severus knew who the other individual was in the castle not to be trusted. But Moody? Severus didn't understand yet.

"Headmaster!" Severus called. "Follow them." It was then Albus realized how odd it was for Harry to be wandering off alone with a professor who would typically do the opposite.

"Come, we're going home." Severus coaxed to the openly crying Callista as he forced her to look away from the body.

With one arm around Callista, the other arm held an outstretched wand until they reached his office. Before Callista could ask any questions, there was a knock at the office door.

"You are needed, Severus. We need veritaserum. Meet me in the Defense office." Albus ordered before Severus shut the door again.

Severus went to his stores and pulled out a small vial. Then he returned to his daughter's side. "Stay in our quarters. I'm putting extra protection up. I will be back as soon as I can."

She nodded as he kissed her forehead and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "Severus?" She heard him when he reached the door.

He turned around, "Please be kind to Harry, please."

Forcing the smile that no one saw but Callista, he replied, "Of course." He was glad she hadn't realized yet he may have Death Eater tasks to attend to this evening after the Mad Eye Moody situation was attended to.


	14. Chapter 14

It was exceptionally late when Severus returned to the castle. He apparated to the edge of the castle grounds where he fell to his knees. Potter was right. Voldemort had returned, and Severus had to endure quite a few crucios before Voldemort forgave him for arriving late, even if Severus explained that it helped better his trust with Dumbledore.

Severus was correct about Mad Eye Moody. He wasn't entirely surprised when the polyjuice potion results had faded and Barty Crouch Junior was before them. He was surprised to see the massive gash in the Potter boy's arm though.

Getting back on his feet, Severus stumbled back to the castle. He just wanted some pain relieving potions and to sleep. It was so late he knew Callista must be in bed asleep.

Once he entered the office he realized he was only partially correct. She was asleep, but she wasn't in bed. Quietly, he went to his stores and took the needed medications. He ran hand through his hair and brushes off his black clothing. He felt much better, and now looked as though he had never left the castle.

"Callista…" He spoke softly, but she was in deep sleep in his desk chair. Scooping her up, she nuzzled her face in the nape of his neck as he carried her to her bed.

"Where were… you?" She mumbled. "Harry… okay?"

"Dumbledore's office. He's fine. Just spending the night in his second home- The Hospital Wing." Severus snickered at his own joke since Callista didn't register his response.

She curled up on her side once Severus put her down. He pulled the covers to her chin and kissed her forehead before leaving for his room. It had been years since he'd been so glad to be in his bed once again. Thirteen years if anyone was counting…

 **The next morning**

"Severus! What happened? When did you get home last night? How is Harry? What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep Little Snape." He mumbled. "We can discuss all your endless questions in a few hours… I need my sleep now."

He heard her sigh, but was relieved when he heard his door shut again.

A few hours later, Severus appeared at his daughter's door. After knocking multiple times and getting no reply, he entered to find it empty.

He knew she was either at breakfast or the Hospital Wing.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, an emotionally distressed Harry confessed everything that happened from the moment he touched the cup until now to Callista.

She sat on his bed since they were alone in the room, and touched Harry's knee whenever he was speaking about something especially painful. Harry had a hard time repeating the events to all the necessary adults last night, but he felt he could speak to Callista with such ease that it was almost cathartic.

After moment of silence, "Do you think Snape went to see Voldemort last night?" Harry asked, knowing it was true, but wanting to approach the topic gently.

Callista felt sick. Somehow her mind refused to acknowledge that was a possibility. She nodded, knowing it was the truth as well. Tears already welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe her beloved father was associated with those that just tortured her friend, Harry.

"He's just doing his job…" Harry leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know." She replied, wiping the tears that fell away. She refused to need comfort by Harry when he was already hurting so badly. But Harry didn't mind. There was something deep within him that wanted to care for the Potions Master's daughter.

Then the door opened to the Hospital Wing. Severus Snape entered. "I thought I'd find you here." He stated dully. "Come, let's have a chat…" He spoke slowly.

Before he turned, so his back was in Potter's direction, he saw his daughter put a hand on Harry's and whisper something.

"Feel better soon, Harry."

Harry gave a faint smile as she turned and followed her father.

Severus Snape moved quickly until they were in the dungeons, and he was seated at his desk. They saw no one on their way. The castle appeared empty from all the students staying in their common rooms after the death yesterday evening.

She took a seat next to the desk, "Exams are cancelled again, aren't they?"

Severus smiled for the first time in the past twelve hours. "Much to your disappointment, they are."

"Where did you go last night?" She spoke with a sense of demand.

"Come here…" He beckoned for her to join him on the large black armchair behind his desk. She climbed onto his lap and leaning against his chest.

"What did _they_ do to you?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing you need worry about." He kissed the top of her head.

She lay against him, tired from the lack of sleep the night before. Tiredly, she voiced, "You should try to be nicer to Harry. He's gone through a lot, and he's worried about going back home. He lives with muggles that don't treat him well."

"Did Potter ask you to be his advocate?" Severus sighed.

"No." She answered.

"Callista, if I wanted your opinion on the treatment of my students, I would have asked. Notice that I did not ask." She looked up at him, surprised not by his words but by his tone. He spoke as if he were being pestered by a first year. Then he quickly added, "We should both rest. Neither of us slept well last night."

She stood up silently and moved to her room. Since it was a weekend, she was already wearing sweatpants and a Ravenclaw sweatshirt. Climbing into bed, she knew sleep would find her quickly.

A soft knock came at the door. Severus entered and sat at the edge of her bed. Callista watched as he rubbed his left forearm. "Does it hurt?"

"I get accustomed to it." Severus replied dully.

She sat up in bed. "Can I see it?" Severus shook his head, but she pulled his hand towards her and slid up the sleeve to see the black inky mark against his pale skin. "Can you leave them?"

She heard Severus sigh, as she leaned back against her pillow and he pushed his sleeve back down. "Professor Dumbledore needs me to complete my duties. I play an important task in this war."

"But I don't like it."

He kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to worry about." They both knew he was lying, but they both were too tired to object. Callista was asleep before Severus had even left the room.

The following morning was a Sunday. They are breakfast in their private kitchen together. The Great Hall was incredibly saddening. Hufflepuff colors were up in honor of Cedric. Most Hufflepuffs stayed in their dormitory, not wanting to be around many other students.

"I need to use your lab today, please." She asked at breakfast.

"And what for?" Severus raised a brow.

"Hold on…" She left the room and returned with sixth year Potions textbook.

"Where did you get that?" Severus asked, knowing he had very inappropriate spells written in his sixth year textbook.

"Your office." She replied, flipping through the pages that Severus could see were blank.

"Here." She plopped the book down, opened to the page with topical numbing potion. Along with a handwritten version of a slightly altered recipe.

Severus took the parchment. "Taking out the neem herb will not enable to user any relief. That is what provides the numbing."

She sighed, "Sev, the goal isn't to create a numbing potion." He looked at her for the use of a name he hadn't been called since his friendship with Lily. "I recently read that most that suffer from pain refuse to use the numbing potion due to the actual numbing that occurs. People in pain don't want to lose all their sensory to touch, and nor do they wish to continually take pain potions that can be useless from overuse and building a tolerance."

"Where did you read this?" Severus interrupted her lecture, feeling as though he was a student.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey had it sitting around the Hospital Wing, and your arm and Harry's scar got me thinking… "And since magical pain is often tied to dark magic, so I don't know if this would work on any regular pain, such as muscle pain-"

"That's what you're adding the fennel and clove-"

"But adding them separately and counter clockwise over low heat to keep the magical property…" She added.

"Let's go." Severus stood, leaving the dishes at the table as they made their way to the office and to his private brewing room. Callista wanted to finish the brewing of this potion today since the students were returning home tomorrow since the week of exams had been cancelled.

Severus looked at her list and pulled out the ingredients needed. She lit the flame below the cauldron and began making the base of the potion. Severus began prepping an ingredient, but Callista interrupted him. "If you press them against the bottom of a bowl, it will catch the juice better." Severus not accustomed to taking orders from anyone, but that was an instruction he would remember next time.

After two hours over the cauldron, they were left with a pale green balm. "Bottle this, please." She ordered as she began clearing the area. "It needs to cool before we can test it."

"Test it? Who is going to be the guinea pig?" Severus questioned, forgetting he was part of the inspiration behind the new potion.

She raised a brow as she returned with various sized jars. "You are."

After the potion cooled. Callista took one of the larger jars, and handed it to Severus as he worked at his desk. "Try it now, please."

Severus took the jar and set it down on his desk. He pulled his sleeve up to display the inky tattoo. It had been aching for days now, like the Dark Lord was trigger happy with touching it since he regained his body.

Slowly, he applied the balm.

"Well?" Callista flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder to look at the spot. It didn't look any different.

Severus closed the lid of the jar. "Come here."

She sat on his lap, "You can just tell me if it doesn't work." She sighed.

"I am incredibly proud to be your father. You are the most clever student I have ever taught, and I'm not being biased-"

"It doesn't work, does it?" She whined.

"It does." Severus said with a grin.

"It does?" Her eyes widened in excitement. She leaned back against his chest and looked at the mark. She poked a finger to it. "And you can still feel that?" He nodded. She had successfully removed the downside of the numbing potion.

They spend the rest of the day reading in the living room. Callista wanted to go outside the castle, but she wanted to just be near to her father more.

She went to bed that night knowing she had to find Harry tomorrow to give him a small jar of the potion for his scar.

That next morning, she ventured to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore gave a speech about friendship, Cedric, and Voldemort once the students had finished eating. The foreign students were leaving immediately, then the Hogwarts Express was leaving shortly after.

As most of the Hogwarts students were headed down to the train station, Callista called Harry's name. He told Hermione and Ron that he'd meet up with them on the train, and the two tucked themselves into a hidden alcove.

"This is for you." She placed the small jar in Harry's hand and explained what she did yesterday.

"Not much of that made sense to me, but that's brilliant. Thanks!" She smiled at him graciously as she nervously tucked a long lock of hair behind her hair. "Hey, write me this summer." Harry added as he stood up. "I'll- I'll miss you." He spoke genuinely. She provided a sense of therapy to his life with the way she listened to him, and made him feel when she was just around.

"Of course…" She replied as Harry turned to race down the hill to the train. Little did they know a certain Potions Master was in a higher level of the castle looking down upon them with clenched fists. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he wasn't going to see Potter for a few months and neither would his daughter.

He also knew she would be at Malfoy Manor in rare occurrences during the summer, passing time with Draco, when Severus had to meet with Lucius for various reasons; he hoped a companionship could form between the two. He still did have high regards for the Malfoy family. The opinion he formed of Lucius as a young teenager would not falter no matter what the man did as an adult.

Severus did not intend for her to be alone much this summer. He had already spoken to Dumbledore about having her stay at Order headquarters when he needed to actually meet with Voldemort. He knew he could trust Molly Weasley there.

 **Weeks later**

"You. Cannot. Be. Serious!" Callista spoke slowly and then with a loud passion.

"Have I ever come to you with false plans before?" Severus replied taking a sip of tea that morning at breakfast.

"There? What am I going to do? Why can't I stay here?" She huffed.

"I don't wish for you to be alone, and I am only going to Malfoy Manor for a few hours. I have something to speak to Lucius about, and Draco will be there. You two should try to get close. He is a family friend after all."

"He's an absolute git." She sneered.

"None of that. Finish eating and get dressed." He replied calmly as he flipped through The Daily Prophet.

After a few moments, she emerged from her bedroom wearing a spaghetti strap dress that fell to above her knees. "You look awfully nice for an occasion full of dread." He said as he glanced over the paper.

She slid her black sneakers on. "It's hot out." She replied annoyed.

"We won't be gone long. I just have various items to discuss regarding the Ministry." He stated as he got the Floo powder out.

"Yeah, yeah…" Callista mumbled as she took a handful and followed her father.

She landed behind Severus in the large fireplace in quite a large sitting room.

"Ah, this must be her…" Lucius stepped closer and Callista shook his hand. "Miss Snape, it is a pleasure."

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Severus sensed the apprehension in her voice, but Lucius didn't seem to register it. "Draco is through that door outside. Run along while the adults work." She looked at Severus, not agreeing with how he spoke to her in such a way that made her feel small, but he motioned for her to follow Lucius's instructions.

She found Draco sitting under a tree in their expansive yard. She also noted the various house-elves working on the property. "Hey." She said plainly.

"Hi." Draco responded, seeming bored. She sat down in the shade, nearby him, but not close.

"So what's there to do around here?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Not a whole lot." Draco began. "Just sit around and keep out of the Death Eater's way."

Callista was surprised at his response. She didn't know him well at all, but she presumed he would be more of the opposite of Harry since the Golden Trio was against him so much.

"So you're not into the whole supporting You-Know-Who thing?" She asked hesitantly.

'I'm about as into it as your father is now that he knows he has a daughter." She looked at him questionably. "I overhear my father. He knows Snape wants out for you, but you don't exactly get to leave the club easily."

They were quiet again as Callista twirled a blade of grass in her fingers. "You aren't what I expected."

"Potter didn't talk me up well, then?" He joked. She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Yeah, I was a real git when we first met, and then it just continued from there. Diggory being killed though…" He paused. "This isn't a joke…" Callista could sense he was already not wanting the same future as his father. "It's getting too hot out. Want to go inside?" She nodded as they stood up and went back to the house.

They entered a kitchen area. Draco put a finger to his lip to show to be quiet. They leaned their ears against a door, but she heard nothing. "Silencing charm on the room." Draco responded. "Sometimes they forget, and I can get a hint at what's going on. This way." He beckoned to a set of stairs which they climbed then walked down a long hallway until they reached a door.

He pushed it open to show an extravagant room. It was more like a bedroom and a living room combined, and she could see around the corner was a bathroom with a bathtub like what the prefects at Hogwarts have access to. They walked past the canopy bed and to the sitting area against tall windows that went from the floor to the high ceiling.

They took a seat at either end of the couch. "My father is too oblivious to know I spend my summer using muggle electronics, but they're really great. He opened a wooden cupboard to show a large television screen. "Here, pick something…" He pulled a basket out from under the coffee table. It was full of various muggle programs.

"This." She stated as she handed him a small square with mountains on the front.

"One of my favorites." Draco replied as he opened the square and inserted a thin circle into a machine below the television screen.

They watched the documentary on the American National Park for some time before Draco noticed Callista shiver. Without saying anything, he got up and went to a dresser. He pulled out a gray sweater with the Slytherin crest on it. "It's from my third year. It should fit."

"Thank you." Callista replied. Draco really had kept pleasantly surprising her. She stood and took the sweater. When they both sat down again, they were both more towards the middle of the couch.

It wasn't long before Severus appeared in the doorway. "Time to get going." He announced as he stood in the door's frame.

"Oh…" Callista was surprised. She considered asking to stay longer, so that she could see the end of the muggle program. She took off Draco's sweater and thanked him. Her smile showed she was grateful for more than the warmth of the sweater.

"Sure thing…" Draco responded as he followed her to the hall.

"Draco, good summer so far?" Severus asked.

"Quite pleasant, sir." He responded.

"See you." Callista waved as she followed her father down the hall. Severus knew the house quite well from spending a great deal of time there since Draco was born.

Before she knew it, she was back home, and she wondered if Draco was as lonely as she was already.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you everyone that reviews! It's always such a joy to wake up, and the first thing I do is check my email, and find reviews! I didn't plan on making Draco much of a part of the story, but last night it just happened, so I was glad to be reassured on the decision, and I have some really cool plot points planned ahead now. ;)_

 **Weeks later**

Summer had never gone by so slowly. Severus Finally let her spend time outside of the castle since he was on good terms with both the Light and the Dark sides. He wasn't concerned about any Death Eaters harming her; Karkaroff's threat seemed ages ago.

Nonetheless, she was excited to head to Grimmauld Place. There was a meeting for the Order, and she knew Hermione was spending much of her summer with Ron there. However, she also knew it was Sirius Black's home, and she hadn't seen the man since the night long ago in the Shrieking Shack. The idea of him still frightened Callista, even though she had heard how kind he was from Harry.

They arrived in the chimney of Grimmauld Place. Severus and Callista both stepped out into the kitchen. "Miss Snape, one of my best pupils."

"Professor Lupin," she greeted the man cheerfully.

"Just Remus; I'm no longer your professor." He said before looking up. "Severus…" He greeted her father.

"Lupin…" Severus replied, not greeting him with the same first name basis.

Remus turned to Callista, "Ron and Hermione are upstairs expecting you." She smiled and thanked him before disappearing from the kitchen to the nearby set of stairs.

Quickly, she heard voices of her friends. She had gotten quite close after a year of sharing meal times together.

"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione angrily. "How many times have you suspected Snape, and when have you ever been right? Dumbledore trusts him. He works for the Order- that ought to be enough!"

Callista put her ear against the door.

"He used to be a Death Eater,' said Ron stubbornly. "And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides."

"Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione repeated. "And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone, and Callista is proof enough that good can come from Snape! Now quiet, she should be arriving soon."

Callista stood outside the door, not wanting to walk in right after overhearing that conversation. After a few moments, she knocked and entered. Hermione greeted her with a warm hug, asking about how the first few weeks of her summer was going.

She greeted Ron, who had slightly pink ears, but she pretended to not notice anything odd about the situation. And it wasn't long before two small "pop" sounds came from behind them.

"Good summer?" One of the Weasley twins asked Callista. She nodded and asked him the same.

The other Weasley twin chimed in, "Great summer, but it is a bit shocking when I go to the kitchen for a snack and find a Snape!"

"No offense…" The other twin added. Callista laughed while the twins pulled long flesh colored strings from their pockets. The twin spoke again, "Meeting should be started soon."

"Wha-" Callista began.

"Extendable Ears!" George exclaimed.

Fred quipped, "Mum isn't too keen on us being at the meetings, so we needed to improvise."

"Come on…" Ron said. "The meeting may have already started."

The group stood over the balcony, where the meeting was in the kitchen below. The two twins each dropped a rubbery ear onto the ground, while holding a second one. The thin flesh covered string carried the sound, so they all could hear what was being said.

Callista sat close to George while Hermione and Ron sat near Fred. She instantly heard the meeting's conversation:

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius Black, letting his chair fall back onto all four legs with a loud bang.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel - ah - frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing _useful_ ," Snape laid a delicate stress on the words, " _for the Order_." Though they couldn't see it, Sirius flushed. Snape's lip curled in triumph...

"I've warned you, _Snivellus_ ," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better -"

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" Whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for the past year very seriously?"

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? You two must still be as close as you were in school. Are daddies trying to play matchmaker with young Draco and Mini-Snivellus?"

"Don't you dare speak a word of my daughter or I will hex you into oblivion," said Snape softly with a disgusted look upon his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"Old Snivellus, are you grumpy from all your crucios? Your _other_ meetings must not be a _fun_ as ours!"

"Enough!" Remus exclaimed looking at the two men. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

Callista leaned her head back from the ear. She wondered if what Sirius Black said was true? Did he have to undergo Cruciatus Curses at his meetings? This bothered her deeply. She had never seen one before, but she had read about the Unforgivable Curses before. The thought of her father regularly undergoing such a curse sent a shiver down her spine.

They weren't able to listen to much more, just something about Snape warning them about possible Dementor problems. Hermione's recently adopted cat ripped the Extendable Ears into multiple pieces with one swipe of a claw. Callista was internally grateful to not hear more about the horrid state of their world.

"Sorry…" Hermione groaned as the twins took what was left of their invention and Hermione and Ron returned to the bedroom they spent their time in, with Callista following behind.

"Does Harry know what is going on?"

Hermione shook her head. "Dumbledore made us swear not to tell him anything."

"I feel bad for the guy." Ron began. "Sitting around with those muggles, not knowing anything after what just happened…"

"He must be wanting to be with Sirius." Callista remarked. Hermione nodded.

Callista felt slightly awkward around Hermione and Ron without Harry. She felt as though she was a third wheel on their friendship. Harry being gone made the attraction between the two much more noticeable. She thought for a moment that her time spent with Draco seemed much more effortless.

A knock came at the door. Severus poked his head in. "Weasley, Granger…" He nodded at the two while speaking in his teaching tone. "Time to leave, Callista." He said more gently while looking at his blue-eyed daughter, who was sitting boredly on the floor.

She followed him out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where they could Floo back home to the castle. Severus hoped Sirius Black had vanquished from the area, but he wasn't so fortunate. Black was leaning back in his chair, "Look who it is…" Snape put a protective arm around Callista. "Mini-Snivelly…"

Callista looked at him, unknowing the history between the man before her and her father. "I'm Callista...We met in the Shrieking Shack last year…" She said hesitantly, not knowing how to handle the name she was called, and also being greatly intimidated by the man.

"Don't bother playing nice. This dog doesn't even deserve a bone." Severus sneered as he gave her a nudge towards the fireplace, and they disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

"Why doesn't he like me?" She asked once they arrived in the Potions office.

"He doesn't have the thinking capacity to separate you from me. We didn't get along as students." Severus said plainly. The nickname made more sense to her now, but she still had a pressing concern on her mind.

"Sev…" She began slowly as he took a seat behind his desk, and she sat in the nearby chair. He glanced at her without a look of amusement, but made her aware he was listening. "What do they do to you at the meetings for… You-Know-Who."

"You don't need to be concerned about that. Meetings with everyone are rare; we usually handle business in small numbers…" He spoke referencing the meeting with Malfoy Senior. "Large meetings are only done when scare tactics are needed, and I have, reluctantly, been attending those meetings since before your existence was even a thought." He replied, picking up the newspaper.

The way he spoke almost assured her that the Cruciatus Curse was used, but she needed to be sure. She felt there was going to be a disease about her until she had that answer. "Severus?"

"Hmm…" He didn't look up, which made it easier to ask.

"Does _he_ perform the Cruciatus Curse on you?" She asked quietly.

He looked up at her. His expression was unreadable, and she still wasn't sure if he was going to be upset with her asking questions. She felt the urge to crawl onto his lap, even if she was practically a teenager. It always felt like the most safe place in the universe when she was there.

Finally he sighed. "Come." He noticed the small smile as she crawled onto him like a child and rested her head on his shoulder. "To be honest… Yes." She felt a pain in her heart. "It is a spell that _he_ has little hesitation casting."

"Every meeting?"

He didn't want to share much more with her. "More likely than not…" He replied kissing the top of her head. "But no more questions about this. There is nothing for you to worry about. Let's go have dinner."

She shook her head. "No, let's just stay like this for awhile." She stated as he picked up the paper and they read it together. Severus didn't argue. They both were aware she was getting too old for this, but they both felt as though they had a decade of lost time to make up for.

 **Weeks later**

Severus knocked softly on his daughter's bedroom door around eleven in the morning, but he didn't get a response. He opened the door to find her asleep still, surrounded by various books. He moved over to her bed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Time to wake up… I need us to go to the Malfoy's today."

"But I'm so tired…" She groaned.

"Are you ill?" Severus asked. "Or were you just up all night reading?"

"The latter." She grumbled stuffing her face in her pillow.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." He replied, they still had quite some time before they needed to Floo over.

"How about no?" She replied sassily as she rolled over and fell back asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus returned and found her with a much better attitude. She was still in bed, but her eyes were open when he walked in.

"How did you fall asleep in a bed of books?" He asked.

"Old habits die hard." She replied with an airy voice, making Severus chuckle.

He picked up the one she had fallen asleep to. "Advanced pain potions? Trying to improve another numbing cream?"

She shook her head. "No an actual pain potion this time."

"How do you wish to improve the current ones?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't want any help." She eyed him as she sat up in bed. She also was grateful she slipped the books about dark magic under her bed before falling asleep. As much as he supported her Potions education, she didn't think he would be keen on her trying to come up with a potion that blocked the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Alright, if you don't think you need any assistance from an actual Potions Master, just let me check it before you brew anything." She nodded. "Let's leave in forty-five minutes." He kissed her temple and left the room.

She used her wand to lock the door behind him. She rarely used magic in the summer, and if she did it was only while at school, so she didn't think it mattered. It didn't take long for Callista to get ready to go. Putting her long hair in a messy bun, she brushed her fringe. Wearing a Ravenclaw sweatshirt and jean shorts, she left her room. It was exceptionally cold inside the Malfoy Manor last time she was there. However, she did have on a high-necked sleeveless top under in case they were in the warm outdoors.

When they arrived to the manor, one of the many house-elves instructed Severus that Mr. Malfoy Senior was in the study, and the elf informed Callista that young Mr. Malfoy was in his room.

Callista recalled Harry telling her of the time he was involved with the freeing of one of their elves during his second year. Harry remembered being surprised when the elf had heard good things of Harry's demeanor, especially when he finally learned that the elf came from the Malfoy home.

Harry never knew who Dobby heard speak well of him in the Malfoy house. Callista had previously wondered if Draco had a sense of envy of Harry. They were both boys being born into terrible situations; Harry's just had more Light and love involved in his. She could imagine a young Draco talking to an elf about Potter's adventures at school…

The door was partially open to Draco's room.

"Hey." She stated.

"Hi." Draco replied, sounding bored. "Want to finish that documentary?"

"Yeah…" She sat down on the other end the couch and leaned against the arm with her knees bent and her bare feet were on the middle cushion.

Nearing the end of the movie, the narrator spoke of a large deer population in one of the National Parks.

"I've got a doe patronus." She stated, still looking at the screen.

Draco sat up and playfully smacked her calf area with the back of his hand. "You don't have a corporeal patronus." He laughed. "That's not even taught to Hogwarts students."

She sat up now, "I do! I taught it to myself."

"Yeah? Show me." He replied coyly.

Looking around, at nothing in particular, she sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I can't. We're not at school."

Draco leaned closer to her. "This is a magical household. The Ministry can't tell who casts what." Callista considered this. "My father basically runs the Ministry. It's not like you'll get expelled for casting a Patronus Charm."

She shook her head still. "I'll show you once school starts again."

"I'll hold you to that, Callista." Draco said with a grin, happy to hear their friendship would still continue when Harry Potter was around.

The movie ended shortly, and Callista asked Draco is there was anything to do outdoors.

He thought for a moment then beamed, he had never had a 'friend' over before, so he was finally excited for something he'd only done by himself for years.

"Do you mind getting wet?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?" She made a face.

"There is a lake near here, just a short hike away. It has a tire swing, and you can jump off into the water." Draco's eyes lit up.

"That sounds amazing." She breathed. "But I don't want to get my shorts wet." It wouldn't be her first time jumping in a body of water with denim on, so she knew how heavy and uncomfortable it got when wet.

"Yeah, no problem." Draco said, excitement lacing his voice. He went to a dresser as then threw a pair of striped swim shorts at her. "Do you need like a shirt or something too?" She shook her head. "I'll leave then. Meet me in the hall." She nodded and slipped off her shorts and into Draco's. Pulling her sweatshirt off, she pulled the bun out of her hair too.

She glanced in the mirror. Callista didn't mind her appearance. The long flowy dark blonde locks fell to her elbows, but as she gazed at herself, she wondered why she was being a critique now. She didn't have feelings for Draco, only Harry. Why would it matter what she looked like around him?

"Are you ready?" He called from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she opened it, the back of her minding still wondering what she thought of Draco.

"My father thinks this is a foolish thing to do, so let's be quiet."

Nodding, they went down the stairs and out the kitchen door. They only had a few yards to walk before they reached the wooded area.

It was clear Draco made this walk frequently. The path was narrow but well defined.

"Shh…" Draco hushed as he reached behind him to stop Callista, putting a hand on her forearm. "Look. Your patronus is over there." The pair innocently watched a nearby young doe walk behind its mother. Draco turned around and they smiled at each other.

When they reached the lake, they both were exceptionally warm. Callista's hair was no longer soft and flowing, but it was stuck with sweat to her.

Draco took his shirt off and ran to the tire swing then fell into the deep clear water below with just his athletic shorts on. Standing at the edge, Callista dipped her toes in after taking her shoes off. It felt good. She hasn't been swimming since before moving permanently to Hogwarts.

"Come on!" Draco called.

Leaping onto the tire swing, she flew across the shore of the lake until she plummeted into the cool water below. It was so warm the cool temperature of the water felt nothing but refreshing as he head rose from under the water.

"This is perfect." Sighed Callista as she floated.

"I know…" Draco replied slyly.

Once they felt cooled off, and thought enough time had passed that they ought to return, they climbed from the water to the bank and trekked back. Callista twisted her long hair to get water out as Draco put his shirt back on. Glancing at the older boy, she took notice of his figure during the last moments he remained shirtless.

When they arrived back at the house, Callista changed and gave the wet swim trunks to a house-elf while Draco got dressed in his bathroom. She glanced at her reflection in the television screen and ruffled up parts of her hair that were drying funny.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he said, "I can still hear our parents talking. Their voices echo up the vents. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Want ice cream?"

"Do I ever." She replied.

They made their way down to the kitchen again. Callista was expecting to make the sundaes themselves, but Draco politely asked one of the house-elves who quickly served them decadent ice cream with various sauces and whipped cream.

"Today was fun." Callista spoke. She enjoyed the Golden Trios company, but she hadn't had fun with them before like she did today. Maybe on the day when she and Harry went down to the Chamber of Secrets together during her first year, but it still didn't come entirely close to today. Draco was the first person she met that had a priority of enjoying the day.

Reservations still existed. After all, she didn't know him well, and she trusted Harry's poor opinion of him, but part of her wondered if Harry just didn't know Draco.

"Hey!" Callista exclaimed as Draco interrupted her thoughts by plopping a spoon of whipped cream on her nose. She smiled mischievously back at him as she wiped it off with her hoodie's sleeve.

Just after that moment, Severus walked in. "I trust you two were able to find something to keep busy with this afternoon?

"Yes, sir." Draco replied.

Severus watched the two say their goodbyes with entirely different tones than they had after their previous arrangement. He was glad to see she was getting on with one of his favorite pupils.

 **Weeks later**

Severus found Callista asleep surrounded by books a few more nights, and she frequently scribbled in her notebook, but she was very secretive of the potion she was developing, so Severus stopped prying. She had got to Grimmauld Place twice more. Each time being equally intimidated by Sirius Black, each time being subjected to his cruel comments. On her third visit of the summer, Hermione was alone with Callista for a moment.

"Do you have to go to these meetings for the other side?" She asked quietly.

Shaking her head, "No, Severus would never allow that, but I have been to Malfoy Manor a few times because he works closely with Draco's dad."

"You're on a first name basis with him?" Hermione questioned.

"He's not bad, Hermione. He's really quite kind when you get to know him. We-" she paused. "We have loads of fun together. He's never said anything negative about Harry even, and he's come up in conversation. Draco even sort of admitted he was wrong to be a prat when he first met you guys."

Hermione was silent. "I've always thought Harry was a bit too eager to remember the past, but don't get your hopes up. His father is a top Death Eater. Ronald and Harry would never speak to him…"

Callista spoke up, "My dad is a top Death Eater too…"

"But not _really_ …" Hermione protested, hoping she didn't offend Callista. But Callista nodded knowing what she meant. And Hermione saw the way Callista's eyes lit up when she talked of Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Cursed Child was WOW. I got it at midnight and was done at six am. Go read it!_

 _And sorry for the delay. There are only three receptionists where I work, and the other two have needed me to sub quite a bit- which usually means tons of writing time, but we've been getting loads of new patients, and my office is moving to a new space next weekend, so I haven't had as much down time at work as usual._

 **Weeks later**

"When are you going to the Malfoy's again?" Callista asked one morning at breakfast.

"Why?" Severus asked slowly and suspiciously.

"I was just wondering, Sev." She said nonchalantly.

Severus sipped his tea as his glass hid his smirk at the friendship he created with his daughter and the young man he'd known since birth. He hoped she'd be hanging around Draco and other Slytherins this upcoming school year instead of the usual Gryffindors.

Suddenly a silvery white phoenix flew through the door and spoke in Albus Dumbledore's voice to Severus, "My office please." Severus rolled his eyes at being called to an office like a disobedient student.

"We're headed to the Malfoy's in a few hours today. Let me go see what this is about." Severus sighed as he left the kitchen. Quickly, he made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"You missed quite a night last night, Severus." Dumbledore sounded tired. "Harry was attacked by dementors."

"Surely Potter is fine?" Severus groaned, annoyed he had to leave his tea for this.

"Health wise, yes. However, the Ministry was quick to expel him for underage magic. We both know they will never admit to who was truly behind dementors being in the muggle town. Luckily, I was able to pull some strings and Harry has a trial in a few weeks. After that he will be spending his remaining part of the summer at Order headquarters."

"Anything else?" Severus grumbled.

Albus looked over his spectacles, looking disappointed in Severus's prejudice. "That is all."

Quickly, Severus turned to leave the office and return downstairs. Callista was no longer in the kitchen; Severus found her in her room, packing a small backpack with a swimsuit and change of clothes.

"You and Mr. Malfoy have plans involving water?"

"There is a lake by his house. We went there last time. It was really fun." She smiled as she zipped up the bag.

"Sounds pleasant." Severus replied honestly as he watched her get a book out to pass time. "Still don't want to share what you're working on?" He asked as he saw her pull out the Potions notebook she'd been carrying around for weeks now.

She shook her head as she quickly scribbled something, and Severus walked from the room feeling proud.

 **Hours later**

Arriving at Malfoy Manor, Callista raced off to Draco's room, but she slowed herself before she actually reached it, not wanting to appear too eager.

"Hey." Draco said as he shut a book.

Callista plopped on the familiar couch. "It's scorching outside. I want to swim."

Draco grinned. "Good, that's precisely what I had in mind."

Getting dressed in the bathroom, Callista pulled on a black one-piece suit that once belonged to Luna. She put her clothes back on overtop, and soon they were on their way through the woods.

Moments later they were both under the water feeling refreshed. They swam, splashed, and floated until they were as wrinkled as prunes. Draco pulled out a large towel and they lay on their backs under the tree with the tire swing.

"Do you think Potter is going to stop You-Know-Who?" Surprised, she turned her head to him. Usually they didn't talk of the upcoming war. "I'm going to have to take The Mark when I becomes seventeen."

"Then Harry has a year…" Callista pondered. Draco and Harry had recently turned sixteen.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater, but I can't defy my father." Draco sighed. "Do you think your dad is really on Voldemort's side?"

She looked at Draco, wanting to share what she knew, but also not wanting to repeat anything incriminating, "I don't know… But I hope not."

 **Hours later**

They were once again walking through the woods. Callista's swimsuit had soaked through the clothes she put back on, and her wet hair fell at her shoulder; Draco bore the same appearance.

Draco opened the back door of the house to the kitchen and felt dread come over him as he saw the two men inside.

"The prodigal son returns- what have you been doing? Why are you wet?" Lucius snapped. Then an expression of disgust came over him. "Draco, what did I tell you about acting like a muggle? You have a surname to represent!"

Callista thought it odd. She didn't know swimming was only a muggle activity.

"It's hot out and-" Draco protested.

"Get out of my sight." Lucius sounded exasperated but livid.

Draco quickly gave Callista an apologetic look before heading to the stairs.

"We'll be on our way." Severus broke the silence as Lucius nodded to the both of them curtly before heading to the stairs as well. Callista knew she'd be leaving without her backpack of a change of clothes because she was not going to interfere between the father and son.

"Why did he do that?" Callista whispered.

Severus gave her a knowing glance that said they would discuss this at home. He put a hand on her to guide her to the Floo.

"Ow!" Callista interjected at Severus's hand on her shoulder.

Severus dropped his hand immediately and pulled back the neck of her shirt to see the cause of her pain.

"Sunburn… Let's go."

Soon they were back in the Potions office. "Remove this." Severus said as she took her shirt off, so that she was sitting on her usual chair beside the desk in her swimsuit and shorts. "You must have been out there long." He said as he smeared a healing cream on her back between the straps.

She nodded. "Why is Draco's dad the way he is?"

Severus sighed, he has thought about the father and son relationship often since Severus was present for a portion of Draco's childhood. "If Mr. Malfoy wasn't concerned about bloodlines and heirs, I don't think he would have ever had a child. His wife is much different, but she is often spending time away at her sister's."

As Severus finished applying the lotion to the injury, Callista sat up quickly. Forgetting the conversation at hand, "That's it!" She exclaimed as she raced to her room.

Severus followed her at his normal pace. He found her scribbling on parchment, surrounded by various other papers.

When he reached her bed, "She handed him the page. I think this can stop crucios if it is made into a potion; however, it would need to be applied at the site of the spell's impact.

Severus looked at her questionably. Taking the parchment he looked at the instructions she created.

"You think you can create a potion to stop an unforgivable curse? Curses that in their nature are nearly impossible to even deflect…"

She nodded. "I mean Harry Potter kind of disproves they aren't entirely impossible."

He had doubt in the potion, but it was an incredibly creative ingredient list, and he wanted to pursue it. "Let's go to the lab."

 **Hours later**

"Are we going to test it out?" She asked as the thick potion was done being bottled.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" He raised his brow. "You are not going to be subject to such a curse, nor will you ever be casting such a curse." She eyed him. "It will wait until the opportunity arises."

Sighing, she didn't protest. However, she didn't like the idea of knowing a crucio was in her father's future.

 **Weeks later**

News travelled fast of Harry's expulsion from Hogwarts. However, soon August arrived and Harry was found innocent at his hearing. Afterwards, he was headed to Headquarters for the remaining weeks of summer; ironically, that was when Severus told Callista he wasn't needed for a few weeks at Order meetings. Meetings at Malfoy Manor continued to occur. Severus was hoping he could help foster the friendship he wanted in his daughter's life.

Word had reached to Harry that Callista was spending much of her summer with his arch enemy. When he first heard the news he felt an envious fire within him. Harry didn't trust Draco, and he didn't appreciate being stuck at The Dursley's with no word of anything or from anyone after watching Voldemort return.

Angst filled Harry Potter this year, and soon everyone around him would realize this from his bitter words to those he loved. During his hearing, Professor Dumbledore refused to even look at Harry, adding to the fire he felt after a summer of neglect.

Harry's friends had written to him over the summer, but no one wrote about any information Harry was wanting to know about what was happening. Callista told Harry all she knew in one of her first letters, but that wasn't much at all. Professor Dumbledore didn't think to mention to Callista to not share any news.

Ron and Hermione were secretly hoping for school to start up again quickly. Harry was snapping at them frequently, even Sirius was exposed to Harry's wrath, except they had an understanding talk after that made Harry feel better than he had in months.

 **Weeks later**

Summer had nearer its end. Callista was closer to Draco than she had ever been with someone. Luna never opened up to her like Draco did. While she enjoyed adventuring with Harry over the past few years, it never surmounted to the mutual friendship between the thirteen year old Ravenclaw and the fifteen year old Slytherin. While they were aware of the age difference, it never interfered because neither individual had a friend such as the other before, so it wasn't even something discussed. Both we grateful to have found each other's compassion over the summer.

Soon it was time that everyone was arriving at Hogwarts. Students filtered in through the doors and took their places at their tables. Callista was thrilled to find a seat by Luna and hear about her summer.

Draco waved to Callista from hi table. Callista smiled and waved back, but she noticed the looks Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass gave each other. It was known that both girls fancied Draco. Pansy had sought after him for years, and Astoria had been keen on Draco since he took her to the Yule Ball. The girls didn't agree on much, but they both just realized they could bond over an equal dislike of someone else…

Professor Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. However, it wasn't long before he was interrupted. A woman in pink made a high-pitched coughing sound until Albus introduced her as Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Professor Umbridge addressed the entire school in a speech, something no professor had attempted before. She spoke of the Ministry, and how they would be getting involved with the curriculum at Hogwarts. Callista looked in Draco's direction, but his eyes were still up at the Head Table, so she turned around to the Golden Trio. She caught Hermione's eye, and she looked distressed.

Later that evening, Callista wandered into the living room in her pajamas, a guinea pig in her arms. She plopped down on the sofa, the pig resting on her chest comfortably.

"Who is this Umbridge?" She asked as she looked over to her father. "And how do you have assignments to grade already?"

He looked from her to the rodent then back to her. "Summer homework." He stated plainly. "And avoid problems with her…"

"But who is she?"

"A Ministry employee. Here to right Hogwarts of our wronged curriculum." He sounded exasperated.

"Did Dumbledore want her here?"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore." He corrected. Callista noted he didn't correct her when speaking about the new professor. "And I don't believe she was his first choice."

She nodded. Lately, she had been thinking of the Headmaster, but not in an entirely positive matter. Callista was incredibly concerned with her father's Death Eater status, and she did not take it lightly when Severus admitted that Professor Dumbledore was unwilling to let him leave his duties as a spy.

There was a moment at dinner where she found herself dreaming of a scenario where she removed his Dark Mark with some sort of imaginary magic, and then Dumbledore was left to solve the war on his own accord.

Word had gotten from Harry to Callista through letters in the last bit of summer that it was Dumbledore's doing that his friends were to keep him in the dark about what was happening, and Harry mentioned his trial and his treatment from Dumbledore throughout it. While most saw a brave and kind man; Callista was seeing through that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Next morning**

Harry was eyeing the Ravenclaw table as he aggressively poked at his eggs.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded as Hermione glanced over to what he was looking at.

Callista and Draco were laughing together while they were eating breakfast. Harry knew they had a friendship, but he hadn't actually had the chance to see the two interact before, and he had no idea how _friendly_ they were to each other.

"I'm trying out to be a Beater." Callista was announcing to Draco. "I used my birthday money from my dad to buy a broom."

"What broom did you buy?" Draco was curious.

"A Nimbus 2000. The Firebolt was so much more, and I know you love the 2001, but I don't think there is much of a difference, and it's not like I'm trying out to be a Seeker."

Draco took a bite of food before asking, "Don't you think you're a little _small_ for a Beater?" While Callista was nearly sixty-seven inches and over a hundred pounds for a thirteen year old, she had a good figure, but not the build a Beater usually had.

"Luna and I would play badminton all the time growing up. A Beater seems like the only position I would be fair at."

Draco nodded. The Weasley twins did an excellent job, and they were quite gangly.

Callista wouldn't admit that it was Draco that made her decide to try out when she saw the open position. During the summer Draco opened up about having an incredibly small amount of friends, Crab and Goyle were dismissed by Draco last year after he was fed up with the façade of a friendship based on fear. However, he did say he felt some friendship on the team, even if he bought his way onto the team.

Tryouts came and went for the open Beater spot on the Ravenclaw team. Callista didn't know, but after she left, the team was amazed at her ability. Beater positions weren't usually filled by females, but she was able to angle the Bludgers better than any of them had seen before.

She was told the next morning at breakfast of the tryout results. Draco was sitting next to her again, and he immediately congratulated her as Cho Chang, the captain, told her the news.

"Practice is three times a week…" Cho instructed. She was surprised by how kind Callista was since she was rarely in the Ravenclaw Tower, and since she was the daughter of Snape.

Callista smiled and thanked her excitedly as Snape watched their interaction curiously. However, his curiosity was subsided. As Minerva leaned over, "Proud of the new Ravenclaw Seeker?"

"That's what that was about?" Severus asked motioning to the conversation.

"She didn't tell you?" Minerva raised a brow.

Severus did feel slightly slighted, but he replied, "Our conversations typically don't include such banal topics as sports."

Minerva sipped her tea as she now knew why she probably failed to mention the new activity.

Nonetheless, after Callista's first Potions class of the year, she was told to stay after class. "Stay after today." He said sternly to her. "And add a bit more bicorn hoof." She eyed him exasperated. He was well aware how much she cringed using an animal part in a potion.

After the classroom had emptied of students not wanting a second more of their least favorite subject- and professor. "Come, let's have lunch in our quarters."

When they arrived in the kitchen, a house-elf had already prepared her favorite lunch of grilled cheese and macaroni and cheese. "How is the school year starting off?" Severus asked as he ate a grilled cheese with tomato soup.

"It's going well." She began. "I'm on the quidditch team." The feeling of dejection seemed to ease away at her openness. He felt all morning as though she was not going to share the new with him.

"I didn't know you had an interest in sports." Severus said silkily.

"Draco makes it sound kind of fun, so I thought I'd try out." She spoke casually.

" As a Beater?"

"It's really not that hard, Sev. I played loads of badminton with Luna before. They're very similar."

Severus felt a sense of worry. "I see quite a few differences between a Bludger and a Birdie… Also being in the air versus having both of your feet safely on the ground."

"Do you not want me to be on the team?" She wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Of course not." He shook his head. "I thought this was a possibility once we got your broom. I'm allowed to worry. It's part of a father's duty. Now tell me about how your classes are going..."

 **Weeks later**

Callista felt nervous before her first Quidditch match. In a way she wished they were playing Slytherin, so Draco would be there too. She hadn't spoken to Harry much, only a couple times in the courtyard. He seemed different to her. She didn't verbalize it, not wanting to sound like Luna, but something about his energy was off. He was angry, and not just when he was speaking about Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with Professor Umbridge.

The time had come for the team to leave the locker room. Cho had given an inspirational speech, as much as she could. It was clear she wasn't herself after Cedric's death last year, but Callista didn't know her prior to Cedric's death.

Soon they were kicked off of the ground. It was only a few seconds before she needed to hit a Bludger from her Chasers; Roger Davies looked at her with relief for her sudden save. With great power, she sent the ball far from her teammates. Their opponent, Hufflepuff, seemed surprised by her abilities.

Well over an hour into the game, Callista began feeling her arm get tired. It was becoming harder to throw the Bludger further off course. Practices weren't this long, and she usually didn't have this much work per each practice.

When she felt like she couldn't hit another ball, Cho had caught the Snitch. If Callista was a daring soul then she may have done a backflip on her broom like some of her other teammates, but she wasn't. She landed happily with the rest of her team.

"Celebration in the Common Room!" The older Keeper boy announced.

"You're coming, right?" Cho asked. Callista nodded. She had never experienced something like this before.

Moments later, they were all in the Common Room. Many students were congratulating her. Callista saw that Luna was wearing a hat that looked like a large eagle, with cloth wings falling down to her shoulders. The two girls hugged as Luna complimented her little sister on her achievements.

Once they spoke to Callista, they saw how open, kind, and inviting she was. No one had given her much of a chance before since she was so solitary. And it wasn't long before some of the students began asking her about having Severus as a father.

"He told me my potion was like pudding then took ten points from Gryffindor. And it was only a Ravenclaw Potions class!" An older boy told Callista.

But his friend elbowed him and added, "That isn't true, Marcus!" Penelope Clearwater elbowed Marcus Belby in the arm.

Callista laughed at this. "He is horrid with his preferential treatment. I've nagged him forever now to knock it off."

"You've _nagged_ at Snape?" Jason Samuels and Grant Page both blurted at the same time.

"Yeah…" Callista added, as though it was shocking to be a surprise. She continued to laugh and answer questions for the rest of the night. Callista had no idea her character was rapidly shifting from recluse to one of the more popular House members quite quickly. At the end of the evening, she was torn on staying beyond curfew and sleeping in the Tower, but she did feel exhausted and craved her own bed and solitude, not to mention her miniature zoo in her room needed tending.

 **Weeks later**

After the one quidditch match, Callista's life seemed to transform at Hogwarts. Walking through the halls wasn't an isolated event anymore. Students, especially Ravenclaws were quick to say hello to her or praise her on a particular quidditch play. She enjoyed the attention, but she also found it to be exhausting.

Professor Umbridge has begun sitting in on various classes to analyse any changes that may need to occur. On this particular day, it was Potions.

She watched Severus interact in his usual manner with the students. Umbridge kept making squeaking noises as she scribbled down various notes.

"Professor Snape, you first applied for the Defense Again the Deal Arts position?"

"Yes…" He replied annoyed.

"And you were unsuccessful?" She asked spending upbeat.

"Obviously." He spoke slowly and silkily.

"Not the social butterfly like your daughter, are you?"

Severus snickered under his breath at her comment. He had noticed the change in the student's perspective of her, but he also knew Callista found it exhausting at times since she was spending more time in her room than places like the library due to the students finding her approachable, and even enjoyable to be around.

"Not the slightest…" Severus sneered as Umbridge scribbled on her notebook further.

"That's all, Professor Snape. I'll give you your results and recommended changes before the end of the week."

Severus nodded as he wondered how optional the 'recommended' changes were.

 **Later that day**

Callista approached the Golden Trio in the courtyard. While she wasn't certain how she felt about Draco, there was no denying that Harry made her stomach flip, even if he did have an attitude this year.

"What's up?" She sat down on the bench.

"Tell Harry he needs to teach a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We are never going to pass our O.W.L.S. if we don't have a real teacher!" Hermione said immediately.

"That's a brilliant idea." Callista breathed. "This wandless nonsense is pointless. I've never been so bored in a class before. I read the textbook before term started!"

Hermione nodded, as she did the same.

"Nobody wants someone off their rocker as a teacher." Harry replied bitterly, referencing the trouble he had with students not sure to believe Dumbledore or the Ministry.

"More people believe you than you think." Ron replied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lots of Ravenclaws believe you Harry, and most Slytherins know he is back. You would be an excellent teacher."

Harry was about to groan that Callista should do it with Hermione, but he couldn't say no to her. This was the only person that didn't shut Harry out over the summer, even if she had spent time with Harry's enemy.

"Alright. But you set everything up, Hermione."

"Done!" She squealed. "I'll have it start on our next Hogsmeade weekend!"

 **Weeks later**

The first meeting went better than expected. Most of the fourth through sixth year Gryffindors were present. Callista recruited the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team, along with Luna and some other students. There were a handful of Hufflepuffs and no Slytherins. Even doubtful students showed up, and signed the bewitched parchment for joining the club. The parchment forbode any student to speak to Professor Umbridge about the organization. Hermione didn't feel very threatened by other professors or students finding out since all the members knew its secrecy was vital to its success.

Dumbledore's Army was their decided upon name, and their first meeting was coming up shortly, and it was to be held in The Room of Requirements. Hermione was even working on knuts that would give their meeting time for the students to carry. The members just needed to be sure they didn't spend it.

Callista was eating lunch with the Golden Trio as they talked quietly about topics that should be covered in the course.

However, their conversation was cut short by an announcement that echoed over the entire school, something that Professor Umbridge had instituted recently.

"No student organizations, clubs, or gatherings shall be permitted without prior permission by Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"How does she know?" Callista asked.

"There is no ways she can." Harry answered. "Not yet at least."

"Must be directed at someone else." Ron added.

"Either way, she isn't going to stop us." Hermione spoke defiantly, making everyone look at her with shock. Even Umbridge was causing Hermione Granger to change her ways.

 **Days later**

The first meeting had arrived. Although Callista was with Draco multiple days before during mealtimes and breaks between classes, she didn't mention Dumbledore's Army to him. She didn't want conflict with Harry, who was just starting to get a better attitude now that he had something positive to put his energy into.

On her way to The Room of Requirements, Callista ran into Luna. "Funny name you chose, Dumbledore's Army…" Luna began. "I have a feeling he isn't the wizard he appears to us to be."

Callista nodded, she had an anger towards the Headmaster since she found out he wouldn't relieve Severus of his spy duties, and she felt he was cruel and controlling once she learned about how he requested Harry have no prudent information over the summer. She even found it cruel that by Dumbledore's request he return to his abusive relatives every summer when Harry had so many other options of places to go for the time.

After the two sisters entered the meeting, time went by quickly for learning defensive spells. Callista had read about defensive spells, but she never needed to try any before. She partnered with Hermione Granger and they both excelled at their first attempts. However, Callista noted that it wasn't as easily done just from reading. It took a few tries before she began to master it. Gratefulness washed over her. If it wasn't for the club then she would have never been able to defend herself if needed. The actual attempting of spells was necessary to their use to be effective.

 **The next day**

The next morning, she greeted Severus in his office. She didn't necessarily feel guilty for not telling him of her secret DADA club, but it was more that she just had a strong urge to tell him what she had learned, but she want Severus becoming worried and not allowing her to participate.

Draco sat down next to her at the Ravenclaw table and the feeling arose again, and this time she didn't ignore it. "Come with me." She whispered and pulled him by the hand out of the door of The Great Hall. This didn't escape the eyes of Harry, who noted their interaction. Little did he know that Draco watched every public interaction she had with Harry as well.

"What's going on?" He asked with a smile when they reached a secluded area.

"I had to tell you something, but you can't say a word." She remembered Hermione's instructions that it was just directly Umbridge that couldn't be told, and Callista greatly trusted Draco.

"Of course." Draco breathed.

"I'm in a secret club for practicing Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry runs in, and I'm going to be helping quite a bit to. I wanted to invite you to the initial meeting but-"

"I understand." Draco sighed. "Are there even any Slytherins in it?"

She shook her head. "But this is making me livid about Umbridge. I've read about defensive spells for years. I've always know the wand movements and the words, but it wasn't right the first time. It took a few tries."

"At least you're getting the practice." Draco added.

"But what about the students that aren't? You-Know-Who is back. What if he tries to come to Hogwarts? Most of the students wouldn't know what to do!" Hissed Calista.

"I don't think many adults even know what to do when he's around…" Draco added with a smirk.

"That's not my point." She huffed, and Draco thought she looked cute when she was frustrated. "Anyone with poor intentions could hurt a student if they don't know any defensive spells. Why aren't we actually practicing them?"

"Because the Ministry is being paranoid right now. They want to act as opposite as they can about anything dangerous being around. Father says they don't want a single flicker of acting as though He may have returned."

"And now I have to go to a class with a horrid professor, that is teaching us nothing so we can all end up like Cedric Diggory!"

Draco knew the importance of what she was saying, but he also knew there wasn't much to do about it, especially since there was already a secret rebel club. Joking, "I haven't seen you this upset since I told you I don't care for the Holyhead Harpies."

She scowled. "They are the only all women's team in Europe; I cannot get into this one again, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Draco put his hands up in defeat. "They beat the Chudley Cannons anyday."

They heard the chime of the clocktower. "I better get to class." She sounded exasperated.

"Behave yourself, Miss Snape." Draco tried sounding demanding, but Callista just smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you-"

But Draco cut her off, "I understand. Potter is not planning on burying the hatchet anytime soon."

With that said, they both waved goodbye as they departed in different directions. However, frustrated still filled Callista. She felt the students deserved justice and not Ministry censorship. For now she saw Umbridge as a person that did everything against her Ravenclaw values. Censorship of education fueled a fire within her that she didn't even know existed prior to last night.

The fire within her didn't subside once she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and her newfound likeability was fueling her outspokenness within a classroom, where she was usually silent taking notes and just observing.

"We are reading chapter eight today, students." Umbridge began class. "Wands away!" She chipped, making Callista scoff.

"Did you have something to say, Miss Snape?"

All of her Ravenclaw students turned to look at her. They had rarely seen her utter a word in a class before. Callista wasn't even one to offer up words when she knew an answer to something being asked.

"We shouldn't even need to be here." She said plainly.

"Why is that, my dear?" The sweetness in her voice sounded more authentic than usual.

"We're all Ravenclaws in here. We had the textbook read cover to cover before term started. Now we have to sit here to do nothing but read something we already read? Typically a decent professor would be giving more of a hands on approach by this point!" She tried controlling her voice, but near the end she found herself standing and full of anger as she spat the last few words.

"Detention, Miss Snape."

She took a deep breath, realizing the repercussions of her actions, but she refused to show weakness, even though she was slightly physically shaking from nerves. "My pleasure." She replied, sounding very much like her father's tone of disgust.


	18. Chapter 18

" _Detention, Miss Snape."_

 _She took a deep breath, realizing the repercussions of her actions, but she refused to show weakness, even though she was slightly physically shaking from nerves. "My pleasure." She replied, sounding very much like her father's tone of disgust._

The classroom returned to its usual silence while the Ravenclaws read their textbook-again. Callista felt dizzy after the interaction, but as she looked up from the book from time to time, she saw her fellow students give her a smile or a wink, a couple gave her a thumbs up from under their desk.

No regret filled Callista, but she didn't exactly know how Severus would handle her detention. He warned her to not get on Umbridge's bad side, and it wasn't exactly like Callista had gotten into trouble before, so she didn't know what to expect from him. With that being said, she decided she was not going to say a word to him. There was a very slim chance he would never find out, and she was willing to pursue that opportunity.

Severus had a busy schedule that day. She knew he was busy with his very long classes with older students. Lunch came around, and Callista sat with the Golden Trio. Harry had had multiple detentions with Professor Umbridge, but he hadn't given much detail about them, so no one had any idea they were at all different from the usual detention. Furthermore, Harry never imagined other students would have the same time of punishment that was provided for him- a blood quill.

Afternoon classes went by, Severus was successfully avoided, and then it was time for dinner. Sitting with Draco, she filled him in on what happened. She was very glad to hear Draco hadn't heard what happened yet.

"What do you think she'll have you do?" Draco asked.

"Lines according to Harry. I just don't know how Severus is going to react. I don't want him to be disappointed with me."

Draco replied, "I don't think he'd be disappointed for you standing up for what is right."

Callista appreciated what was said, "But he told me previously to avoid any problems with her."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Your Severus's achilles heel. He may say something off putting then make you tea, and you both will forget all about it."

"I'd better get going." She looked at the small black watch on her wrist. She wasn't going to be late, and the Great Hall was clearing out, so she didn't want to be approachable to Severus either.

"Good luck." Draco added as she slipped over the bench and out of the door.

Not more than an hour later, Draco was in his common room when something caught his eye. "Astoria…" The girl Callista's age, turned to see her crush had called her name. They hadn't spoken much since he took her to the Yule Ball. Pansy Parkinson looked at her with envy.

Draco was coming towards her. "What's on your hand?" Draco had seen the torture before since he came from a house where dark magic was commonplace.

Astoria looked at Draco as though she was weak, "It was horrible! My parents are doing nothing about it!"

He looked at the back of her hand, "I will not talk in class" was etched into her skin.

"A blood quill..." The suspicion was confirmed.

"Umbridge is apparently using this in most of her detentions now." She gave a fake cry. "I hope it doesn't leave a scar!"

But Draco didn't hear her last cries for attention. He was already out of the common room and moving down the dungeon hallway.

"Professor Snape!" He knocked on the door with urgency.

Only a second later the door was opened, "What is it, Draco?"

"Callista," he began, worry instantly filled Severus's obsidian eyes. "She's probably doing lines with a blood quill in detention." Severus's face looked perplexed. "With Umbridge, for speaking up in class."

Severus sighed, but he wasn't going to allow a medieval torture to occur to his daughter. He quickly thanked Draco and turned to leave the dungeons, wondering how long the process had been going on.

Nearing the office of Professor Umbridge, Severus saw the tall dark blonde emerge, shutting the door behind her.

Instantaneously, he was at her side. "Let me see."

She was already rubbing the back of her hand. Severus felt rage that he wasn't able to prevent this, but he also knew it was probably good that he didn't go up against the authoritarian military employee. Now he would just need to prevent this from happening again.

Holding her hand forward, Severus read the bloodied inscription. "I must obey authorities."

"Come," Severus beckoned, wanting her to soak the hand soon.

They made their way down to the dungeons, and he quickly filled a shallow bowl with a green substance.

She sat near his desk with her hand soaking as Severus sat down behind his desk.

"Harry has had so many detentions. He never mentioned this."

Severus sighed, Harry Potter was the least of his concerns right now. "Not enough students have served detention with her yet for it to be around the school what happens. I only just found out from Draco. He must have saw the marks on a student."

"Is Dumbledore going to do anything about this?" She sounded bitter.

" _Professor_ Dumbledore, and I will speak to him. Now, tell me how my golden child wound up even getting a detention." He raised a brow.

"I didn't want to just sit there and read the book- _again_!" Hissed Callista.

"What did you think would happen from having an outburst?" Severus replied coyly.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking before I did it. It's just government censorship! And it's wrong!" She sounded angry again. "What if we need to actually use these spells? We have no practice. I couldn't even do basic defensive spells on my first attempt-" And then she stopped because she realized what she was saying.

She looked up into her father's eyes. His brow was raised as he spoke, "Go on, when were you using defensive spells?"

"Uh," she began. "Harry Potter may have possibility started a secret club for learning Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus didn't say anything. He wasn't going to compliment Potter, especially since it was probably Granger's idea.

"Where are these meetings held?"

Sighing, "In the Room of Requirements…" Then she pulled a Knut from her pocket with her dry hand. "It burns whenever there is a date change for our next meeting."

Severus thought the coin was quite creative, but it irked him how it functioned like a Dark Mark.

"Do not get caught at these meetings. And control yourself in class." Relief came over Callista. She wasn't sure if she would be subject to the kind of wrath that disobedient students experienced from Severus.

"Does it feel better?" She nodded as she pulled it out, and Severus wrapped a soft towel around to dry it.

"Stay out of trouble, Callista Lily."

"I'll work on it, Sev." She replied back jokingly.

 **Next morning**

Once it was breakfast, Callista made her way directly to the Gryffindor table. "We need to talk." She eyed Harry as she leaned over from behind him. He nodded, looking closely into her blue eyes that were just inches from his, and they went somewhere secluded. "Here." She handed him a small vial of a white cream. "I know you're going to probably keep having detentions with Umbridge, so this is numbing cream. You shouldn't feel a thing."

"How did you?" He was stunned, also he wished he thought of the idea sooner. Hermione hasn't even caught on yet, and snow was starting to fall from the sky. Harry had endured months of the barbaric punishment.

Callista showed him the back of her hand. "It isn't just you."

"I'm sorry," Harry began. "I would have warned you if I knew."

"Don't worry," she added. "My dad is speaking to Dumbledore about it, but I doubt he'll do anything. People are pawns to that man…" She grumbled.

Harry still respected Dumbledore, but he understood Callista's feeling.

"Thanks…" He added. Relieving truly filling him as he realized he'd never have to experience the flesh cutting pain again.

"Keep fighting the good fight, Harry." She said as Harry realized how close they were again.

"Hermione is starting to be a bad influence on you." He joked, leaning towards her more.

Callista felt her heart flutter, her new confidence in herself still couldn't keep her knees from feeling weak.

Their faces weren't far apart now, but suddenly footsteps were heard in the distance, and the two teenagers quickly moved back to a normal standing distance.

"Potter, there you are." Minerva McGonagall entered their view, and pretended she didn't noticed their parting. "I need to speak to you in my office when you're available today."

"Of course, Professor." Harry responded and then she left the two alone again.

"We better get back to breakfast." Callista said softly as Harry nodded. They both knew McGonagall's meeting was probably going to be about Harry's detentions.

 **Days later**

The quidditch stands were full once again. The day had arrived for Callista's second quidditch match of the year. Today it was against Gryffindor. Never having real friends as opponents, Callista was excited to start the match. A more competitive side of her was growing, especially once she kicked her feet off of the ground.

Not long into the match, Callista was diving on her broom to stop a Bludger from hitting one of her Chasers. Severus held his breath as she flew headfirst down until she smacked the Bludger out of way while upside down on her broom.

Severus couldn't hide his gasp as Callista knocked one Bludger out of a fellow player's way, but the second Bludger came racing directly towards her, and she needed to duck because she didn't even have enough time to get her bat in position.

It wasn't long before Harry Potter caught the Snitch and Gryffindor won. "Relieved it's over?" Minerva asked Severus, who was sitting next to him. She had never seen him so tense in the many decades she knew the man. Severus nodded sharply.

The two teams shook hands below, and then the Gryffindors raced off the field for a party back in their common room.

The Ravenclaws returned to their common room as well, but in less of a celebratory manner. Nonetheless, Callista enjoyed spending time and having many laughs with her House and her newer friendships.

Minutes before curfew, Callista made her way to the was quick to compliment her playing as she plopped into her usual chair by his office desk.

"But we lost." She reminded him.

'But you still played well, and avoided near death multiple times. So again, you had an excellent match today."

"Thanks," she finally replied dryly. He kissed her forehead, and then she left for her room.

 **The next morning**

Callista got up and dressed as if it were any other morning. She put on her grey skirt and white top. Without needing a mirror, she tied her tie and brushed her long hair into a ponytail. Her hair seemed to be getting much darker since she wasn't outside in the cold, so the sun wasn't lightening it up as usual. Some may even call her hair brown, but her blue eyes still shined brightly. Callista was certainly looking more like a Snape as she got older.

Grabbing a Ravenclaw sweater she said goodbye to her animals and left the room. As she entered her father's office, she found it odd that there was a lone chair in the middle of the room. But she brushed it off, figuring a Slytherin did something disobeying in the night and was spoken to by Snape in that chair this morning.

Wanting to talk to Harry about the match yesterday, she sat down at his table. Hermione was the only one of the Golden Trio that she saw. "Where is Harry?" She asked as she sat down.

"Sleeping still. He only briefly filled me in after being up all night with your father." Callista's expression made it clear to Hermione that Severus hadn't told her what happened last night. "Harry had a dream, that Ron's dad was being attacked by a snake in the Ministry, and it turned out to be true."

"Is Ron's dad okay?" She now noticed it was all the Weasleys that were missing.

"He should be, but it was bad. If Harry hadn't had his vision-"

"Vision? That sounds more like being possessed." Callista interrupted ominously.

"I know…" Hermione sighed. "That's why Dumbledore demanded that your dad teach Harry Occlumency in the middle of the night."

Callista wasn't surprised to hear that her father knew Occlumency. She already figured he must be somewhat decent at the subject since he was a double agent. When she learned of the topic during some summer reading, she immediately thought of Voldemort and his , she couldn't imagine the experience was at all pleasant for Harry…

"Why didn't Dumbledore do it?" Callista asked. She wouldn't even want to have her mind poked at by Severus.

"Search me…" Hermione replied. They both looked at each other suspiciously. Then they turned to look at the white bearded wizard enjoying breakfast as though nothing had happened last night.

They were soon redirected to their other side as Harry sat down. Looking exhausted and rubbing his scar, he picked up a piece of toast.

Callista was sitting closer to him, "How are you?"

"Brilliant…" Harry groaned sarcastically. "I have to go back in a couple days, but I don't even want to think about that."

The two girls nodded.

"Harry, did you still want our _meeting_ tonight?" Hermione asked cautiously. It was to be their last Dumbledore's Army meeting before Christmas.

Harry nodded. "That's about the only thing keeping me sane right about now."

 **That night**

Harry taught Dumbledore's Army with exceptional skill that night. They were practicing stunning spells, and every student succeeded by the end of the class. Harry was feeling better than he had in a long while. The memories of the previous night were far from his mind.

"Have a good holiday, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

"See you next year!"

Students chimed their goodbyes as Harry ended class. Callista was near the back of the room, putting her books back into her bag. When Hermione saw it was just the three of them left, she gave a small smile to Harry before leaving as well.

"Thanks for all the help you've been." Harry said as she closed her bag and stood up. "I couldn't have taught this class without your help."

"Oh no, Harry. It's all your doing." She smiled truthfully as Harry stepped closer to her.

"Do you think we should try a Patronus Charm when we come back?" He asked as she took a step forward, her smile changing from kind to mischevious.

"Yes…" She whispered as Harry cupped her face, and they leaned into each other until their lips met.

Callista was surprised how many thoughts entered her head during the moment. Her heart fluttered, but her brain remained steady. She wondered what Harry's patronus was. It had been some time since she cast a patronus charm, but she still wondered why she had a doe. Her thoughts wandered to thinking about how many people have the same patronus as their parent, but then she quickly pushed the thought of her dad out of her head. As their lips separated though and they looked into each other's eyes, one more person crossed her mind- Draco.


	19. Chapter 19

**Christmas morning**

Callista didn't see Harry again before he went on the train to stay at Headquarters for Christmas with the Weasley family, Hermione, and Sirius. Once they separated they walked from The Room of Requirements together before they quietly wished each other a happy holiday and went their separate ways.

However, the pair thought of each other often during their days apart, both wondering what the kiss meant to each other. Callista knew she had an extensive crush on Harry Potter; she had for years. Yet, she didn't know why Draco came into her head when her lips met Harry's. She didn't know if it was just her overthinking per usual or if it was something deeper, something she didn't consciously realize about her feelings for Draco- yet.

A knock came at her door. She was awake, but she hadn't left her bed quite yet. Severus poked his head inside. "Breakfast or presents?"

She gave him a Snape-like grin. "Presents."

They went into the living room where a small tree was. Callista and Severus decorated it on the night Christmas holiday began, the night she kissed Harry. Callista was stunned at the amount of gifts that covered the floor below the tree.

Taking the first one, she saw it was from Hermione. Pulling back the wrappings, she saw that it was multiple muggle fiction books, ranging from classics to trendy young adult literature. Again, she received a sweater from the Weasley family. Next she opened a very small box with an odd shape of metal inside.

"I remember that…" Severus said as she moved to sit closer to him on the couch. Callista pulled out a triangle charm on a thin rope. Holding the triangle, that was about half the size of her charm she inspected it. There was a vertical line and a circle within it.

"The Deathly Hallows…" Severus said quietly. "That was your mother's."

"It's from Luna." She said as she read a note attached about how Luna found it in the house.

"Your mother used to wear that daily. It was one of her favorite stories growing up. The band always kept wearing thin from overuse, but she would never let me replace it with leather, only cotton rope." Severus smiled at the memory of Pandora nagging him. "Let me tie it on you."

She turned around and lifted her hair as Severus tied a knot with the rope. Thumbing the piece, she wondered if she felt closer to her mother. Having never met her, she didn't know what it would feel like to be near her.

Their moment was interrupted by a popping sound as a house-elf appeared. The house bowed and introduced itself as an elf of Malfoy Manor. "Young Mister Malfoy was requesting an appropriate time to arrive for a gift exchange." Severus told the elf Draco could arrive in a couple hours, and the elf nodded, thanks Severus, and disappeared.

Callista received a book on charms relating to animal care from Harry. Severus rolled his eyes when Callista told him who the gift was from. Finally, she opened the gifts from Severus. She received a new Ravenclaw hat, gloves, and scarf set since her first year ones weren't fitting anymore. As well as a couple warm sweaters; she laughed at the one turtleneck being Slytherin green.

Severus opened his gift of eagle-feather quills, black slippers, various types of candy, and various dried out herbs and flowers that were collected outside months ago.

They had breakfast, and then Callista got dressed in soft jeans with her new green sweater, her necklace on underneath. As she stepped out of her room, she heard Draco arrive.

"Happy Christmas, Severus." Draco said as she heard a rumble of cardboard.

"What…" Severus looked at him. "I would think you'd have enough sense to get my permission first." He looked at Draco sternly but nothing harsh like his other students experienced.

At that moment, Callista entered the room to see a box on the ground. A moving box on the ground. Immediately, she was on her knees removing the box holding the lid on loosely. Before she could remove the bow, the top of the box flew off as a furry head popped out.

"You didn't!" She gasped, happiness filling her voice.

She pulled the small dog from the box. It had a tail and curled and a head and body that looked like a large plump fox with floppy ears.

"How big does that get?" Severus sighed.

"Shibas don't get to be very big, less than thirty pounds, except…" Severus eyed Draco again. "I got her from a muggle pound, so they aren't entirely sure what she is, but that was their guess."

"She is perfect…" Callista whispered.

"What is her name going to be?" Severus asked, making Draco feel relieved. He felt slightly tense from Severus's glares.

"Holly." Callista stated. "Like Christmas holly."

Severus left the two to finish cleaning the kitchen from breakfast. Callista felt her gift for Draco was below par. But Draco was more than grateful for the seemingly endless pile of muggle movies. After using a muggle catalog, she had the package of DVD's sent to Severus's muggle home then transferred to Hogwarts.

"This is perfect. I needed these. Father is being in such a mood lately that my mother went to visit her sister. I'm supposed to go there after here, but I'd honestly rather pass the time alone in my room."

"Stay here." Callista spoke instantly.

"I couldn't." Draco looked hopeful but shook his head.

"You shouldn't be somewhere you don't want to be on Christmas."

Draco didn't put up much of a fight. He nodded his head as they then decided to go out into the snow with Holly to show her the grounds of her new home.

 **That afternoon**

The pair returned to the castle in wet clothes with red noses. Holly quickly curled up in a ball by the fireplace in the living room and fell asleep. They used magic to dry each others clothes as Callista called a house-elf to make them hot chocolates.

Severus walked into the kitchen at the pair laughing at something. In all the years that Severus had known Draco, he had never seen him look so _happy._

"Can Draco stay the night?" Callista asked Severus coolly as she took a spoonful of whipped cream.

Draco looked to be slightly tense after the question was asked. Draco was closer to Severus than he was to his own father, but there still wasn't much of a relationship there, and Draco had never been in the situation of having a friend to spend such time with before. And Draco was mildly concerned that his romantic feelings for Callista were obvious to everyone.

"As long as he sleeps on the couch or in his dormitory." Severus replied silkily. "And if he has approval from his parents."

"You can use our house-elf to ask your mum." Callista stated. Draco nodded at her command, feeling ecstatic to spend more time together, and away from his dark family….

 **Days later**

Draco had his trunk delivered to Hogwarts early. He slept in his dormitory each night, but he was with Callista from dawn until curfew each day. They never ran out of things to do or things to discuss. Both were grateful that Umbridge was gone for the holiday, so that Holly could roam the castle freely. Neither wanted Umbridge to have to pass another rule, especially one regarding dogs.

It wasn't long before all the students had returned to the castle from break, and they were entering the castle and going into the Great Hall for dinner. Callista didn't know how to act around Harry. She didn't know if they were an item now or if the kiss meant nothing to Harry.

Draco was sitting with Callista at the Ravenclaw table when Harry walked by. Harry waved at her and Callista smiled softly and waved back, wanting to act cool and collected.

But Draco, knowing her well, saw right through it. "What's going on with you two?"

"What?" Callista asked, not that she was purposely hiding it from Draco.

"Come on… The way you two looked at each other there… Something happened."

"Promise you won't tell anyone." She held out her pinky for Draco to take with his. "I don't know if it meant anything, and I don't know what I'd even want it to mean… But we kissed the day before holiday began."

For a moment she thought she saw disappointment in Draco's eyes, but it was gone quickly. "Harry likes you. Everyone knows that. He has since you were a first year."

"You think?"

Draco nodded. "It probably only took him so long to do something because he's afraid of what Severus would do." He paused and asked softly, "How do you feel about Harry?"

"I dunno…" Draco raised his brow. "Okay, I like him…" She paused then turned on the bench to face directly to him. "But we live in a world where people get married right out of school. That means in five years I would probably be married on engaged. Yeah, I've liked Harry for a long while, but I don't even know him. And he hasn't been the greatest this year." She sighed, feeling glad to have someone to talk to about this, even if it was someone she was trying to figure out her own feelings with.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "What's different about this year?"

"He's been different since Cedric." She quickly added, "I don't blame him… But the future is unpredictable." She looked into Draco's eyes. "I don't know what I want from it yet…"

Draco smiled, and the food appeared before them, so Callista turned back to face the table and eat.

 **Months later**

The remaining winter months went by uneventfully. Dumbledore's Army was going exceptionally well. Callista did find it peculiar when she saw the corporeal patronus that belonged to Harry. She wondered if her doe meant anything with his stag, but brushed it off. She read it wasn't uncommon for parents to have the same or similar patronuses as their parents. As far as her interactions with Harry, they grew in flirtatious smiles and awkwardness, but no real changes presented themselves.

During the O.W.L.S. the Weasley twins set off an extravagant display of fireworks as they announced they were dropping out to start a joke shop. Callista found Draco in the crowd; he looked relieved to have a break from his exams and they laughed together at Professor Umbridge's hysteria.

Then finally, the day rolled around for Callista's last Quidditch match of the year. Ravenclaw wasn't exactly in the running for the championship cup after they lost to Gryffindor, but Callista still enjoyed the game, and she was looking forward to playing against Draco for the first time.

Madam Hooch stood on the ground below the players, who were all just above her in the air. "Now I want a nice, clean game!" She spoke looking at the Slytherin captain. Draco was nearby her. As Madam Hooch was counting down to the start, Draco winked at her. Callista stuck her tongue out at him, and then the whistle blew at they were off.

The match went by for some time without any sign of the Snitch. Callista's arms, although they were quite toned, were getting tired. Ravenclaw wasn't entirely out of the game. They were behind Slytherin, but if Cho caught the Snitch they would win the game.

It was near the two hour mark when Draco flew nearby Callista. He was not more than ten feet away when a Bludger changed directions and went soaring in Draco's direction. Callista never took her eyes of the Bludgers during a match, so she instantly saw it coming at Draco.

Before Draco had a chance to move, Callista was able to stick her club out and deflect the raging Bludger. However, she wasn't anticipating the move to happen. The Bludger was deflected from smashing into her best friend, but it also bent Callista's wrist back in an odd direction in the process.

Luckily, the Bludger went in yet another direction, so Callista had a moment to inspect her wrist. It wasn't broken, but she was definitely going to play the rest of the match with her non-dominant left hand holding the club.

"Thanks!" Draco called out. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Callista shouted before taking off to keep one of her actual teammates safe.

While she zipped through the air, she heard the commentator, Lee Jordan talking about how Ravenclaw may have won the match if she let it hit Draco properly and took him out of the game. But she didn't have any regrets, and Cho gave her a thumbs up from across the field, so she knew her team understood.

Twenty minutes more and Cho finally caught the Snitch. Callista was relieved. Her arms had never been so sore, and her wrist was throbbing. After they landed and shook hands with the Slytherins, Draco whispered a second thanks to Callista as he shook her hand gently, the Ravenclaws began announcing there was to be a party in the common room.

Callista made her way to the front of the castle to see her father already standing there with his arms crossed. Her other teammates quickly rushed by, wanting to avoid Snape on a Saturday.

"Hospital Wing- now." He looked at her sternly but with a tender look in his eyes.

"There is a party-"

"And it will be there after Madam Pomfrey inspects your wrist. I don't recall you being double-jointed, therefore you cannot say certain _interceptions_ didn't cause unnatural movements." Callista knew he saw her wrist bend while blocking Draco from the Bludger. She sighed but followed him up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"That was quite noble what you did." Severus said before they reached the Hospital Wing.

"I wasn't going to let it smash him. He's my best friend." She said as though it was an absolute instinct to help Draco.

"I'm trying to say that I'm proud of you."

She looked up at him. "Thanks, Sev." And just as they entered the Hospital Wing door, he ruffled her bangs lovingly. She gave him her Snape-like smile as she combed her bangs back down with her fingers.

Madam Pomfrey inspected her wrist to find it sprained, and some overuse presented itself in the other wrist. The Mediwitch was just about to perform some healing spells when the door burst open.

"Mr. Malfoy! Have you ever heard of calmly entering a room, especially one where patients are present and seeking treatment that should not be interrupted?" Draco apologized and walked over towards Severus.

"What's the verdict?" He asked Callista.

"Minutes from death." She replied with a fake dramatic tone.

Draco laughed, and Madam Pomfrey didn't seem amused as she still held Callista's wrist in her hand to cast the healing spells. "Either be quiet or wait outside, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded and sat in a nearby chair.

Only minutes later, Callista was as good as new. "I'll see you tonight." Severus said as he kissed the top of her head and thanked Poppy before walking out.

"You two can leave." Madam Pomfrey stated before going into her office.

Once they were outside of the door, Draco thanked Callista again.

"Honestly, I didn't even think about it. I just did it."

Before they went to their separate common rooms, Draco spoke again, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing, Draco." Callista replied while she fixed the bottom part of her braid that had fallen out.

"Can you teach me the Patronus Charm?"

Smiling, "Absolutely."


	20. Chapter 20

_Before they went to their separate common rooms, Draco spoke again, "Can I ask you a favor?"_

 _"Sure thing, Draco." Callista replied while she fixed the bottom part of her braid that had fallen out replying to him absentmindedly._

 _"Can you teach me the Patronus Charm?"_

 _Smiling, "Absolutely."_

Draco smiled, and they went their separate ways. Callista wondered where she would teach Draco. She didn't want to use The Room of Requirements. That belonged too much to Dumbledore's Army. Although she was still surprised they had made it nearly the entire year, and they had not been caught by the horrid Umbridge yet.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Harry Potter was having a miserable time. He was hours away from another Occlumency with Snape, and he hasn't even attempted to practice clearing his mind.

Eventually Ron and Hermione were urging Harry to get going or else he was going to be late.

Soon Harry was knocking on Snape's office door.

"Enter."

Harry walked in.

"Sit."

Harry sat down.

Severus strode over from his desk to the chair.

"Hopefully we have more progress this week, Potter." And without much of a warning, Severus pointed his wand at Harry as Harry tried to clear his mind and brace himself.

"Pathetic…" Snape sneered after he accessed Harry's mind with incredible ease.

Again, Severus picked Harry's thoughts with great ease. "Just like your father…" He began. "He too was incredibly lazy."

"He wasn't!" Harry snapped. For the first time he was losing his temper.

"How would you know, Potter? You fail to forget you never met him." Severus replied sounding exceptionally cruel.

Again, Severus pointed his wand and entered Harry's mind instantly. However, this time he was horrified at what he saw.

It wasn't another abusive moment in Harry's childhood. It was recent. Only a few months ago. Severus pulled out of Harry's mind right after he saw Harry kiss his daughter.

The two looked at each other. Severus knew there was something there, but he thought Draco may have stopped her from actually pursuing Harry.

Then it was as though Severus finally realized what he saw. Taking a step forward, he gripped the collar of Harry's robes.

Severus glared into his eyes, reluctantly he saw the similarity with Lily's. "Get. Out." He spat. "You are hopeless. We are done." His lip curled with the last word, laced with utter hatred as he let go of the collar with a jerk.

Harry hoped there would be no repercussions for Callista, but he happily left the office. Harry was glad to need not return.

 **The next day**

Everyone knew it was coming. Everyone, students and professors… It was known that at one point Professor Umbridge would become headmistress. For the entire school year she had been allowing herself to gain more and more power.

That morning at breakfast, Callista sat near the very front of the Ravenclaw table with her Quidditch teammates and Luna was nearby.

Whispers filled The Great Hall as soon as Professor Umbridge took a seat in Professor Dumbledore's usual chair at the front of the room.

Callista looked at her father, but he was speaking to Professor McGonagall next to him.

Umbridge looked pleased to have caused a stir in the castle. She stood up, moved around the table so that she stood on the steps with the other professors behind her, and she began to address the school.

"Attention, children. Attention!" She smiled. "Due to Professor Dumbledore's failed attempts to run this school according to Ministry guidelines, he has been removed from his position."

Whispers filled the room again.

"Silence, children! There is no need to worry. I am more than ready and prepared to take his position.

Suddenly a voice shouted out that shocked Callista and the entire school. "You are no more prepared to run this school than I am!"

Callista watched as her sister stood and neared the base of the steps. The school was silent.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge took another step forward so that she was face to face with Luna, a disgusted look upon her face.

Luna spoke in her usual airy tone, "You are not fit to run this school."

Umbridge looked more angry than anyone had seen her before. Callista felt anxiety build in her, not wanting anything to happen to her sister.

Then suddenly Umbridge raised her hand and slapped Luna across the cheek with such a force that Luna stumbled before she caught her balance.

Students gasped, and Callista raced from her seat. "Luna!"

This time Umbridge raised her wand and redirected Callista's direction. She flew backwards onto the floor, landing on her side and sliding with a force until her back hit against the bench of the Slytherin table.

Three individuals stood up. Severus, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy.

Severus glared at Harry, and Harry sat back down. However, Draco went to her side and helped her sit up onto the bench. Severus nodded at Draco then looked furiously at the pink menace.

"Are you okay?"

But Callista didn't respond to Draco. She was still watching Luna stand before the school.

"Sit down, girl!" Luna returned to her seat.

Draco asked again if Callista was alright. She nodded as she rubbed the elbow that hit the stone floor directly.

"You're bleeding…" Draco added. Callista looked down at her skinned arm. But Draco dipped the sleeve of his robe into a cup of water and dabbed at her chin. A gash was open and bleeding down to almost drip onto her shirt.

Severus noticed as Harry watched the pair. However, his attention was then brought back to the new headmistress as she addressed the school yet again, "I assure you that I am more than qualified for this position." She sounded stern, but then her façade kindness emerged again, "I do not wish to harm you, children. I am much older and wiser. I have your best interests at heart. Finish your breakfast. No one needs detention for being late to class." And then she smiled and left the room.

Severus was over at Callista's side once Umbridge turned to leave. Luna had left the room already; she had met more than her daily quotient of speaking to others, so she just wanted to get to class. Callista was clearly not much of a concern for her.

"My office…" Severus said sounding tense as the two left with Draco inviting himself along after.

Callista sat in her usual chair while Draco sat nearby. "What's going to happen to the school now that Dumbledore is gone?" Callista asked as Severus looked at her elbow.

" _Professor_ Dumbledore… And I thought you were quite opposed to him." Severus added as he went over to grab a bottle of something off the wall.

"I am." Callista replied adamantly. "But he didn't use a blood quill at least." She sounded stubborn.

"What else can she possibly take over that she hasn't already?" Draco asked.

Severus sighed as he unscrewed the lid of the bottle. "Do not accept a drink from her, either of you. She may now be able to use veritaserum on students."

"What for- oww!" Callista hissed as Severus dabbed a cotton ball of the potion onto her wound. She glared at her father, but he looked back unapologetic.

"You should probably stop having Defense meetings." Draco added.

"You told him?" Severus asked Callista, surprised since she was so hesitant to tell Severus anything.

Callista rolled her eyes, "I tell him everything."

Severus looked at her with overarched eyebrows as he got another cotton ball moist and dabbed at the wound on her chin.

"Mr. Malfoy has a point. You might want to pass the message along to Potter." She nodded. "You two need to get to class. And try to not get into any trouble."

Draco snickered, and Callista sighed but nodded as they left the office.

While Callista was in her first class, she felt a burning in her pocket. She pulled out the Knut that Hermione has made. The next time of the meeting changed from this Friday to all zeros. Hermione must have had the same thought as Draco. The meetings wouldn't be necessary much longer anyways since the O.W.L. exams were coming up in a few short weeks.

That same day after lunch, Draco asked when they could work on the Patronus Charm. Since Callista no longer felt Dumbledore's Army needed The Room of Requirements, she thought she could let Draco use it this once.

"Tonight." She replied. "Meet me after dinner. You'll be casting a corporeal patronus before curfew." Draco smiled as they went their separate ways to class.

 **Hours later**

The two were soon sitting on the floor of the room that was usually occupied by Dumbledore's Army. Callista was explaining the basics of casting a Patronus Charm.

"What kind of memory you use?" Draco asked, still unsure of one to use.

"When Severus first made his private quarters into our home." She replied nonchalantly.

Draco nodded, knowing it had to be something quite deep and personal then. "Expecto Patronum!" He spoke the spell as he moved his wand in the necessary way. However, nothing but a small bit of silver came from the tip of his wand.

"That's good!" Callista exclaimed. "But really concentrate on it. Expecto Patronum!" And a silver doe came from Callista's wand and frolicked around the room. "Try it again."

Draco did. And he tried it a third and fourth time. Then finally on the fifth time, more silver emerged than had before, and finally a shape came from his wand. A markhor pranced around the room. The two watched in amazement as the large wild goat moved around them. Silvery clouds followed the animal from its swirled antlers.

Draco sat down after the patronus disappeared. It was emotionally exhausting to cast one, especially for the first time. Callista sat down next to him. "That was brilliant."

"Thanks. I owe it all to you." Draco replied.

Callista smiled, but then she grabbed Draco's wrist and looked at the time. "We need to get back to the dungeons. I've done enough sticking out today. It's nearly curfew."

Nodding, Draco got up then gave Callista a hand. "Have you spoken to Luna at all?"

Shaking her head, "No…" Then Callista sighed, "It's quite rare for Luna to actually show that she cares. I know she does though."

The two quickly left the room, and the door disappeared behind them. "I understand." Draco added. "Same thing with my parents; well, Mum at least. Sometimes I don't think Dad cares about much other than himself."

Callista thought about disagreeing with Draco, but it would be more than obvious she was just doing it to be polite. Lucius was a cruel individual.

"I don't know how you manage to live with him." Callista finally responded as they descended down the marble staircase. "He's worse than Xeno ever was to me…"

They were quiet until they reached the dungeons. Draco stopped at Severus's office door. "Just promise me we'll spend time together this summer."

"I promise." Callista said as she held out her pinky finger for Draco to take. He smiled as their fingers wrapped around each other.

"Night."

"Night, Draco."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I need to apologize for a couple matters. That last chapter was beyond short. I thought it was long, but then when I went to post it, I realized my Google Doc had chapter nineteen combined with twenty, so what was new material to be posted was very little. Also, this one probably just bugs me more than anyone else, but I have zero consistency for words that I capitalize or don't, such as spells, locations, and various Harry Potter world items. Thank you for sticking with me through my errors. :)

Severus was sitting at his desk with a drink harder than pumpkin juice once Callista went to bed. He was proud of Draco's patronus once she told him, but he was more stern than usual as he told her yet again to not draw attention to herself.

Guilt of words, as needed as they were, were why he has poured himself a drink. Minerva had told him that morning at breakfast how Albus had apparated away from the school once Delores confronted Albus with the minister about the flaws of the school.

Anger filled Severus as he thought of this morning's events once more. How badly he'd wanted to hex the pink menace into oblivion. But his hands were tied. If he so much as interfered too much with anything he'd be off to Azkaban, as they threatened Albus with before his apparition.

The thought had occurred to him to move to Spinner's End until the ministry stopped interfering at the school, which wouldn't be until they acknowledged the return of the Dark Lord. However, Albus would never allow the move. In the years of working for Albus, Severus knew he had a dark side with anger that was not meant to be toyed with.

 **Days later**

Severus was grim after he tucked Callista in bed. He kissed her forehead then left the room the apply the crucio blocking potion she created. This was one the rare meeting when all the Death Eaters gathered along with Lord Voldemort at Malfoy Manor.

Words couldn't describe the dread he felt as he walked to the edge of the castle grounds to aparate the manor. Even Callista acted differently on evenings when Severus had these meetings. She was more quiet and serene, although inside she was filled with the utmost.

As much as Callista was filled with worry, she fell asleep. Except she was abruptly awoken by a face with large eyes like tennis balls, staring at her through the dark room.

Callista's heart jumped from the surprise, but she turned the light on to see what the house-elf possibly needed from her.

"I am Dobby. Harry Potter sent me. Harry Potter needs help. He's outside the office door!"

"What?" She questioned as she pulled off her bedding and went out her bedroom door in her Ravenclaw sweatpants and a black tank top. Soon she was opening the office door that led to the corridor.

"Harry, what is going on?" She was nervous since it was a Death Eater night for Severus.

"They have Sirius. They have Sirius at the ministry. They are torturing him!"

"Who?" Callista asked.

"Death Eaters! I saw Mafloy's dad!" Harry exclaimed. "Snape is my last hope. He warned me that they may try to give me false images, and I don't know if this is real or not."

"He isn't here. He's at a Death Eater meeting."

Horror filled Harry's expression. "It must be real then."

"Harry, we don't know if it's real or not. Who else can we talk to?"

"No one here!" Harry snapped. "I didn't even bother waking Ron or Hermione."

"McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know if she is in the order, and I can't contact Headquarters. Umbridge is tracking chimneys as well as owls."

"I have an idea. We need to work with the ministry, not against it. Which Death Eaters were torturing Sirius?"

"Just Mafloy's dad." Harry responded impatiently.

"C'mon, we're getting Draco."

"What?" Harry spat at Callista walked with a purpose down the dungeon corridor. "He's probably a junior Death Eat-"

Callista spun on her heals, not realizing Harry was so close behind her. They were nose to nose. "I've told you he isn't. You can be worse than my father about holding grudges sometimes."

Harry was silent and followed her until they reached a wall that he knew was the entrance to the common room from his second year. Callista whispered something to the wall. Draco frequently told her the passwords in frustration of their dark or prejudice connotations. She was just lucky it hasn't changed yet to something Draco found less stirring.

An opening appeared in the bricks. "You better stay here." And she ducked inside as the bricks returned to form a wall.

She had never been in the common room before, but it was a similar setup. Soon she found the fifth year boy's room.

"Draco?"

No response.

She pulled back the curtain on three beds before finding Draco asleep.

"Draco," she hissed again, but he still didn't stir. Putting a silencing charm on the bed, she slipped through the curtain and sat next to him.

"Draco!" She shook him.

Immediately he was awake. "Why this is a pleasant surprise-"

"This is serious." He sat up. "We need you to use my dad's Floo to go to your house and see if your dad is there or not."

"Who is we?"

"Harry. He's outside the common room." She explained his vision. Draco was already very up to date from his usual conversations with Callista.

"What if I run into _him?"_

"We just need you to peek into the meeting. You don't even need to let anyone know you are there. And we aren't even certain the meeting is at your house. It may be entirely empty."

He nodded. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste."

They left his dormitory and soon were next to Harry in the hall.

"Malfoy." Harry spoke curtly.

"Potter." Draco replied with almost as much venom in his voice.

"Knock it off. Let's go." She grabbed both of their arms as they raced back to Snape's office.

Moments later Draco was arriving in the chimney in his kitchen. He immediately heard voices. Taking a deep breath he walked quietly to the large room where he knew small meetings were held. Draco was always off somewhere with his mother when the large meetings with all the members occurred.

He barely opened the door. The first person he saw, he knew instantly to be Lord Voldemort. Draco shuddered. Severus was sitting next to him, his back to Draco. The other seat, his father's seat, was empty.

He glanced around the rest of the room, but his father was nowhere to be seen. Draco quickly rushed back to the chimney in the kitchen.

If Draco was only a few seconds slower, he would have seen his father coming around the corner with a gold cup in his hand. A dark object the Malfoy family had been storing for Lord Voldemort for over a decade.

But Draco had arrived and left quicker than the few minutes Lucius was away from the table.

Draco landed on the floor of the cold office again. "He was missing."

"I have to go to the ministry now." Harry stated. "It doesn't matter if she is tracking the Floo." He took a handful of the powder.

"You're not going alone." Callista added, taking her own handful.

"I'm coming too." Draco added, taking the powder as well.

Harry eyed him, but he didn't have time to argue. "Fine."

The three soon disappeared from Hogwarts. They landed one after the other on the cool black floor of the ministry of magic.

"Get off me, Malfoy."

"I'm on your side, Potter!" Draco spat once he stood up. Although Draco mainly came for Callista, not Harry.

The two boys were standing now eyeing each other. Until they realized Callista was sitting on the floor still. Glaring at them both.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor each held a hand out to help her up. Callista knew it would damage to the ego of the person whose hand she didn't grab. So she got up on her own, rolling her eyes while doing so.

"Where are we going?" She asked Harry.

"This way." The two followed him until they went well into the ministry, into a room that was eerily silent. It was full of shelves, as high as they could see. Each shelf was full of small glass balls. "I've been led here in my dreams for weeks. I only know where it is from my hearing last summer…"

"I don't hear anyone…" Callista replied.

"It's a big room. I saw one of these balls with my name on it in the vision. That's where they are. It could be a ways from here." Harry stated.

They quickly found the order to how the prophecies were sorted. "Potter should be a few more rows over." Draco said, in reference to where Harry's name should line up.

Sprinting, they went across and down a long aisle until, "I found it!" Callista called out. "What are these things?"

Both boys shrugged.

"They should be here…" Harry looked around, wondering further if it was a false vision. He was starting to think they should get out of there as fast as they could.

However, it was too late.

At Malfoy Manor, Voldemort stopped speaking. He grew silent, and his eyes stared down the table looking blank. Then the light returned to his eyes, and he spoke, "Ah, it seems Harry did fall for our little charade." Then he looked from Lucius to Severus. "And he's brought a couple guests with him."

Standing up, Voldemort ordered Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix to leave for the ministry. "You know where they are."

Then he looked at Severus, who had to put forth additional effort to appear calm now that his daughter was involved. He has previously spoken ro Dumbledore about what to do in this situation; however, his daughter was never in that plan.

"Since the others have proven themselves quite useful to me, you may return them to the castle. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our young and promising future Death Eaters…" He sneered. "Give us a headstart on the boy, maybe this can all end tonight, but since Harry will see you, you will need to save face with _Dumbledore._ " Voldemort pronounced his name as though it was something vile. "We will be ready to battle them shortly." He looked at the remaining members at the table. "You are done for the evening, Severus. Well done."

"Thank you, my lord." Severus bowed slightly.

"Go along," he spoke to the three smoothly. "Give Harry a warm-up before I arrive." Lucius curled his lip, and Bellatrix laughed.

The last thing Severus heard was Voldemort's cackle of a laugh as he apparated away. As Severus felt his body compress from apparating, he wondered if Voldemort truly expected Callista to join the ranks. It was clear it was already expected of Draco once he turned of age. Now that Callista was on Voldemort's radar, Severus had to be sure Voldemort presumed her to be drawn to the Dark.

A popping noise appeared next to Harry, Draco, and Callista. She had never seen her father look so angry before. He looked at Harry sternly as he grabbed his daughter and Draco by the elbows, and the three disappeared into thin air.

Callista and Draco fell to the ground once they landed. Neither had apparated before. Callista looked as though she was going to be sick as she took deep breaths on the grass.

"Get. To. My. Office. The both of you! And stay there!" Severus snapped viciously before he disappeared again, apparating away to headquarters- to help save Harry now. If the Order arrived fast enough then Voldemort would be forced to think they had ways other than Severus for knowing Harry was there.

Callista rolled onto her side on the grass in the fetal position. Draco didn't feel much better, but he moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Both of them were taking deep breaths. "Let's never learn to apparate." He tried to joke, but Callista was silent.

Finally she sat up on the grass. The moon above was bright, but it wasn't a full moon yet. "Your dad was there and…"

"Aunt Bellatrix." Draco replied, sounding chilled.

"What is going to happen?" She asked softly.

Draco shrugged, but then he stood up and offered her a hand. "We'll find out…"

"We really messed up this time." Callista looked at him with worry."

"Are you kidding?" Draco gave a small laugh. "My father might be proud of me for the first time."

"Not helpful." Callista felt sick again thinking about Severus.

"'I'm joking." Draco sighed. "I know I'm not escaping the wrath of your father."

Soon they had reached the castle doors. Luckily, they were able to make it to Severus's office without running into Filch or Mrs. Norris.

Callista plopped down into Severus's chair behind his desk while Draco took the nearby seat that she usually occupied.

They were both silent. It was the middle of the night, and they both felt as though they could fall asleep, but they knew even if they were in their beds, sleep would never find them.

Finally Callista spoke, "We did everything we could have before we left, didn't we?"

Draco sensed the nervous tone in her voice. "We did." Silence fell over them again until Draco spoke once more. "I saw Him."

"You-Know-Who?"

He nodded, and Callista shuddered.

"My father wasn't there." He looked at her intensely; it was clearly eating away at him. "I know Potter is going to say I lied or something. I don't know if he was just gone for a moment, but his chair was empty, and he was nowhere in the room."

Callista moved to the chair Draco was sitting in. Scooted up next to him. They both fit easily in the large lazy anne chair. "Don't let it bother you." She finally said. "Harry has some poor traits, and his impeccable level of grudge holding is one of them." Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco looked down at her. Surprised she spoke negatively of her long crush, and grateful to feel her so close. He knew he'd have nightmares for a few days of the snake-like features that occupied Lord Voldemort's appearance.

It wasn't long before the office door swung open with extreme force. Draco felt Callista tense up next to him. The pair had almost dozed off, but Callista's head suddenly jerked up from Draco's shoulder.

"Get to your dormitory, Malfoy. I'll deal with you in the morning." Severus sneered in a voice he never used with the preferential student before.

Draco nodded and moved quickly. He gave Callista one hopeful glance before the door swung shut with such a force that a jar fell from the wall and shattered. With his nostrils flared, he moved over to the chair and put one hand on each arm, so his face was leaned in towards his daughter. His face was so close she could almost distinguish the pupil from the dark iris.

Severus's expression was beyond anger. It was absolute fury. Yet he spoke in a tone that was deadly calm. "What inspired you to adventure to the ministry this evening?"

Callista didn't speak. She looked at the black eyes that were flashing dangerously.

"Speak!" Severus shouted at this point.

Tears began to flow from Callista's blue eyes. She had never been spoken to like this by Severus, and she was tired- emotionally.

"Get out of my sight." Severus sighed coldly as he stood back up.

Tears streaming, she quickly moved from the chair to the door of her private quarters and then raced to her room and fell upon the bed. Her dog, Holly, moved from her dog bed to the Callista's bed. Although the medium sized dog needed to jump onto the school trunk on the floor and then onto the bed since the small legs couldn't jump that high up.

Holly curled up by Callista then quickly fell back asleep. Callista curled into a ball, sobbing.

Meanwhile, a knock came at the office door. Severus moved across the room and opened the door. Albus Dumbledore stood before him, looking tired.

"Potter?" Severus asked, not wanting to form a full sentence of concern for the boy.

"Is alive." Albus entered the office.

"However?" Severus was presuming there was some bad news to be shared.

"Sirius Black is not." Albus replied wearily. "Harry is waiting in my office. I have to tell him soon… And about the prophecy…"

"Do you think that is wise?" Severus spoke hesitantly.

"I've already waited too long." Albus spoke in a tone that told Severus the topic was not up for debate.

"How did Black finally meet his end?" Severus asked with a hint of cruelty to his voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin."

Severus couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction. Albus sensed this, and he grew annoyed. "Harry and Draco worked together tonight, while for something foolish, they were able to put their past aside. I would hope a grown man might be able to show some effort of that."

Severus looked at the headmaster with an unreadable expression.

Albus told him the rest of the events of the evening, consisting of the minister witnessing Voldemort standing in the ministry. "Goodnight, Severus." Albus finally stated as he turned to leave the office.

Rolling his eyes at the empty room, Severus sat down at his desk, but he didn't want to ponder on Albus's words, so he rose. He moved into his private quarters and down the hall.

She didn't hear the small knock at her door, and there was no light on in the hallway, so she didn't even notice when the door opened, and Severus walked in.

He sat on the bed, with his back against the headboard. "Shh…" He murmured in his usual tone with a hand on her back. "It's all alright. Come here." He pulled her towards him, and she cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

Once her sobs slowed slightly, she spoke, "Harry came here. He-he had a dream!" She sniffled. "I got Draco to check his house, and he didn't see his dad at the table." She rubbed the back of her hand against her nose. "And we didn't want Harry to go alone."

Severus hid his horror at the realization that Draco witnessed even just a minute of the meeting.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her forehead. Severus didn't know if it was Sirius's death that lightened his mood, or just the realization he can't be angry at his daughter for long.

"Shh…" He squeezed her tightly, not caring that she was growing too old for this position. He missed too many years of her childhood to focus on such matters. "I know…" He spoke softly.

It was as though all she needed was his reassurance that he understood what happened because moments later she stopped crying and Severus heard her breathing change, for she had cried herself to sleep. He laid her back onto her bed, and he adjusted the covers on her.

They would discuss the matter in the morning.

And morning arrived shortly.

Callista slept in quite late. It was near lunch when she finally left her room. However, it was Saturday, so it wasn't necessary for her to be awake for any pressing matters.

She entered the empty kitchen and began heating water for tea.

"Ah, there is my daughter who has absolutely no thought to her safety." Severus greeted her with a sly sneer as he entered the room.

She turned around to look at him with an expression of no amusement. Then she sat down at the table with him and her tea moments later.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, referring to after she had left.

"Potter was able to defend himself for the few minutes he needed to before the Order arrived." Severus wanted to gloat about the death of Harry's godfather, but he never wanted his daughter to see that side of him, the side that still was stuck being a peeved teenager with a grudge. Plainly, he stated, "Sirius Black was killed."

Callista inhaled suddenly with shock. "I need to go speak to Harry!" She knew he would be entirely unconsolable if this were true.

"You will do no such thing." Severus eyed her. "You are grounded for the rest of the year, and then I may extend your punishment into summer. You are to be in our quarters at all times except for classes. I will have meals brought down here on weekdays."

Callista looked shocked.

"On the brightside, the minister saw the dark lord standing in the parlor of the ministry. Professor Umbridge has already been removed from the school." He handed her the magical newspaper that explained everything. On the cover was a picture of Harry looking numb with Dumbledore's arm around him.

"How is Draco?"

The corner of Severus's mouth went up. "He survived my lecture and loss of house points earlier this morning. He only has me to deal with because his own father is proud that he helped lure Potter last night."

"He didn't lure Harry!" Callista snapped.

Severus eyed her, making her lean back in her chair. "You know that, and I know that. His father does not, and it would be wise if he never did. Lucius may be violent on the day he learns that his son doesn't want to pursue the darker part of humanity."

In a small voice, she asked, "What's Draco going to do?"

Severus knew she meant about his fate in _the family business._ "He is fine until he turns seventeen. Then he'll need to have a conversation with his father…" Severus's voice trailed. He knew how badly Lucius could react sometimes when matters didn't go his way.

They looked at each other silently until Callista looked down into her cup of tea in her lap. "I am only upset with you because I do not want something to ever happen to you." She looked up at him. "I cannot do anything about my involvement in these matters, but you can." His glance became slightly more stern. "Stay away from all of that. Potter doesn't need to be dragging you along."

"He didn't. I didn't want him to go alone." She added. "Then Draco only went because I went."

Severus raised a brow, and his lip curled as he said, "Next time, leave the golden trio to Weasley and Granger."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get to this! My last year of graduate school started today, so it's hit or miss if I write a lot or if I don't get around to it much. It all depends on how the workload of the semester pans out and how much of my homework or writing I can actually do at my receptionist job.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Just in case you guys hadn't realized, this story does encompass Severus Snape's faults. It's not my usual writing, but I needed to mix it up this time. If you're wanting something with a more honorable Snape parent then please look into literally any other of my stories! :) I've had a couple readers quit, so I just want to make sure we're all on the same page here. :) :)

P.S. The whole technology not working at Hogwarts rule can be ignored for a much needed adorable-ness of the story. ;)

 **Monday morning**

Callista left the kitchen table to finish getting ready for class. Severus was not letting her leave the private quarters even a minute early. She knew Harry had Charms in the morning. Even though the Charms classroom was on opposite sides of the castle as Callista's first class, she had to speak to him.

Once Severus rose from the table, Callista was back in the kitchen. She followed Severus, directly behind him, as they exited his office. They walked together until Severus reached his classroom unlocked his door.

Before Severus could say a word, Callista was walking as quickly as possible down the hallway, and once she turned the corner, she raced down the dungeon corridors. Severus sighed as he heard her footsteps echo.

Callista raced right past the seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor students that were walking in her direction. She didn't even noticed when she knocked someone's book from their hands as she dodged through the crowd.

She ran passed the Transfiguration classroom on the ground floor that she was expected to be in, and she bounded up the stairs until she reached the third floor.

"Harry!"

He stopped before stepping into the classroom. Callista ran until she stopped just a foot before him. Placing her hands on his forearms, she spoke, "I was waiting to talk to you all weekend. I'm so sorry!"

Ron and Hermione kept going into the classroom to give them privacy. Soon they were alone in the corridor.

"I would have come sooner, but I'm grounded to our quarters until the end of the year except for classes."

Harry was looking away. She moved to look into his eyes and see they were filling with tears. All of the annoyance she felt towards Harry lately for his predisposition towards Draco disappeared.

Wrapping her arms around him, Harry stifled a sniffle as he put his arms around her. With her head over his heart in their embrace, he whispered, "Tell Draco thanks for me."

She pulled back, "I-I will." Callista was surprised. Now if only her father could put the past behind him as well… But she felt that was more unlikely.

Harry took a deep breath. They heard his class already starting nearby them. "I should go…"

Nodding, "Same here…"

They looked at each other deeply as they slowly separated. Her hands running down his forearms until they were holding each other's hands.

Feelings dwelled inside her that she hadn't felt since Dumbledore's Army when they kissed. A small and hopeful smile crossed her face. "Send Hedwig if you need anything." They both knew it could be ages before they spoke again. He nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he turned to enter the classroom.

Callista was left standing alone in the hallway. For the first time in awhile she felt that same conflict arise within her- Harry or Draco?

But now wasn't the time to process her thoughts. She was going to be ten minutes late for Transfiguration when she got back down to the ground floor.

When she rushed into the classroom, Minerva wasn't harsh. She simply told her to find her seat and continued with the lesson. Callista pondered if that was due to her being an excellent student or if she somehow knew she would be needing to talk to a particular Gryffindor…

 **Weeks later**

The school year finally came to a halt. And for that Callista was grateful. It meant her punishment was over. She barely saw anyone for the rest of the school year since her encounter with Harry; Severus wouldn't even allow Draco to see Callista, no matter how many times he showed up in Severus's office, unbenounced to Callista.

Through her dungeon window, she watched the train disappear between the mountains. Little did she know, Harry and Draco had a rather promising moment. It wasn't much, but they looked at each other with a look of mutual understanding. It was something neither had thought would ever occur.

Without speaking to Severus, she left the castle once the train disappeared; Holly trailing behind her. She breathed in the air of spring, something she had only done on her way to and from Herbology since the night at the ministry.

Walking further from the castle, she climbed a hill and then lay against the grass, basking in the sun.

Being lonely wasn't a concern of hers. She always had her animals in her room, and Holly could follow her outdoors. It was the nature around the castle that she truly missed most. Then Draco was probably second, even though Harry was on her mind as well.

Once the sun began to disappear, she made her way back to the castle, feeling lighter than she had in weeks.

Holly made her way to the office door first. Callista opened it to find Severus working at his desk.

"Good day?" He asked gently.

It was as though there was an unspoken tension between the two. Ever since the night of the ministry, Callista wasn't quite the same around Severus.

Severus wasn't different, and Callista understood the reasoning behind her punishment. But it triggered something deeper within her. She couldn't pinpoint it, but if she could, she would have realized the punishment was too similar to dictations Xenophilius Lovegood gave her often. She couldn't shake the small uneasy feeling within her that arose when Severus was around.

As well as she downright didn't like the stark realization that Severus is involved heavily in a brewing war. While she had been living as Severus's daughter for a few years, they still were not as close as they would have been in a situation of more time together.

The emotions of his daughter was something Severus was very aware of, even if sometimes he didn't quite understand, and even if he rarely commented on them- partiality due to not wanting to upset her and partially due to not knowing what to say.

"Yes…" She nodded in reply to his question as she went into their private quarters to tend to her other pets.

Severus had noticed the difference between her as well. At times he wondered if he should let the punishment slide. However, he reasoned that it was only for a couple of weeks, and Callista could have had exceedingly detrimental repercussions from her night, and he couldn't risk not leaving a lasting impression on to not disobey him again.

 **Days later**

The days passed until a morning arrived in which Severus announced at breakfast that they would be going to Malfoy Manor.

Callista felt the joy grow from her stomach to her facial expression. Severus felt the same reaction, not to their day trip location but to his daughter's smile. It had been some time since he had seen one, and he felt as though he was to blame.

Hours later, Callista was wrapping her arms around Draco's neck in his bedroom. They hadn't spoken since the night at the ministry. They tried to speak between classes, but the opportunity never occurred.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She sighed, holding him tightly with her head against the nape of Draco's neck. He squeezed her with just as much enthusiasm.

"I missed you." Draco whispered.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. Never had she felt a desire to be so close to Draco before, it was like the lust she felt with Harry, but with such another depth.

Putting a hand on his cheek, "We can never be apart that long again. Severus is out of his mind." They moved to their usual spot on the couch. "I've been stuck in the dungeon forever, all because of helping Harry. I don't even speak to Severus much. It's like he needs to display some authority over me."

Draco nodded. "I can't tell you how many times I went to his office to try and see you."

Callista looked surprised to hear this. "You did?"

He nodded. "Every single time he spoke about how you needed to realize his orders were keeping you safe… And he chewed me out a couple times too for being involved."

She was silent until, "I don't like him being a Death Eater again." Callista leaned against Draco. She couldn't describe the relief to talk to him.

Draco went on about how Severus wasn't truly a Death Eater, but Callista wasn't listening. Her ear was over his heart as she curled over his chest, and she finally felt the relief she'd been craving for weeks. The independent girl never thought she would crave such human attachment…

They watched a movie before Callista was restless. "Let's go outside." Draco nodded as they crept down from his room to the outside of the manor. Callista was relieved to have time outside once again. She breathed in the fresh air deeply, before letting out a large sneeze.

Draco chuckled, "Not quite the nature girl yet?"

"You've forgotten, I was also banished from nature for the past three weeks!" They laughed as they went for a walk through the trees.

A few hours later, after going up and down hills, Callista's legs felt that perfect sense of wear that she associated with a great long walk.

Draco noted the time, and they turned back to the manor. Callista, running her nose with her sleeve frequently. And just as quickly as she arrived at the manor, she was back in the castle dungeons.

With little words to Severus, she went to her room to tend to her animals. He wanted to try and get her to speak more, but he knew she felt controlled and bitter.

Severus didn't have parents growing up that encompassed his emotional needs. As much as he loathed his inabilities, he knew he was faltering as a father, and he didn't know what to do to change it. The last reaction he wanted to create was an angry daughter. He hoped time would eventually smooth over her angst as it has for all their previous discrepancies.

But Callista hadn't entered the kitchen that evening during their normal dinner hour. Severus contemplated if seeing Draco stirred up forgotten anger. He lowered the heat of the cooking dish, and went to her bedroom door.

Knocking softly, "Callista, dinner is ready."

Inside the room, she barely heard him. Her head was throbbing, along with a sore throat, and a nose that was running like a fountain now. She put the two garden rats, that followed her home a month or so ago, back into their cage, petting their little heads. The rats were so tame that she guessed they must have been student's pets that went missing over the previous year.

She has her Ravenclaw pajama pants on even though it was quite early in the evening. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Severus turned around. He quickly put the wooden spoon down that he was stirring with. Kneeling down before her, he put a hand on her forehead. She didn't feel warm.

Putting a hand on her chin, "Open please." She obliged. "Lumos." Severus examined the symptoms. "Nox." Then he quickly went to the cupboard and pulled out two vials. "One is for allergies, and one is for pain. Your throat is exceptionally red."

She nodded with no words as she rubbed her throat and took the vials. The fluid in her ears made her feel so dizzy that she rested her head on the wooden table. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" Shaking her head, she sighed. She hasn't felt this sick in years.

"Come on, back to bed." Severus added as Callista stood up. But Severus had other ideas, he scooped her up into his arms. Callista began to object. "Hush, you'll irritate your throat." So she rested her head against the collar of his black brewing shirt, as comfort swept over her from the usual smell of brewing potions that he encompassed.

Seconds later, Callista was being tucked into bed. She felt so exhausted that she didn't even want to open her eyes as Severus pulled the blankets around her. "Feel better." He said gently as he kissed her temple and left the room.

 **The next morning**

Callista woke up and took an inventory of how she felt. Her ears were still full feeling, but the sore throat and headache were gone. Sitting up in bed, she rubbed her eyes, and then a pitiful fit of a dry cough escaped her. Her throat felt incredibly irritated as she had another bout of coughs.

Leaning back into the pillows, she tried to keep from coughing. But it was useless. After a few moments, she felt out of breathe and just worn out after only being awake a few minutes. She squeezed a fistful of the blankets as loud coughs erupted from deep within her.

Getting out of bed, she went into the kitchen to start some hot tea. While the kettle was heating, she wondered where Severus was. Moving out of the kitchen and into the office, she still hadn't found him. No longer was she preoccupied with her anger. She felt ill and alone, and she just wanted a parent. Severus never took anything less that the absolute best care of her whenever she had any ailment.

Pushing open the door to where Severus brewed, she found him over a steaming cauldron. The steam felt good as she sat at a nearby desk, her head one the desk from dizziness, and trying to not cough abundantly again. Even the few dry cough were painful.

Within seconds, Severus was at her side with more vials. "A cough and pain-"

"Nothing hurts." She interrupted. "But my ears…" Just as soon as he arrived, Severus was back again with a jar of lozenges, just as she got into a fit of coughs. Taking the vial, she then took a lozenge. It felt soothing on her throat and eased the coughing, but she was still hesitant to take a deep breath.

"Back to bed." Severus tapped his cauldron to keep it stirring without him and he scooped her up again. This time Callista didn't object.

They walked past the screeching kettle and into Callista's room. Once again she broke into heaves of coughing, putting her face against Severus's chest. The lozenge in her mouth didn't seem to be benefitting much longer as it disappeared.

Lowering her into the bed, Holly curled up at her feet, looking sympathetically at her hurting owner. Callista was sure I'd left and returned or conjured another vial out of thin air, be once again he handed her something that she took, feeling a cooling sensation down her throat.

"Go back to sleep. I'll check on you soon." Severus moved the hair off of her forehead to kiss the spot before moving towards the door.

Holly watched with a whine as her owner coughed until she fell back asleep. Callista had not been sick like this since the summer Severus rescued her from the Lovegood household.

Days continued to pass by as Callista dragged herself from her room to various parts of the home, only to be told to go back to bed. Finally she knew she was feeling better when they loneliness began to set back in.

Severus came into her room one morning with tea, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" She opened one eye from under the covers to see him place the mug next to her bed.

"Meeting at the Malfoy Manor." He replied dryly. Callista scowled. "Is that face because of my duties or because I am not requesting you come along?"

"Both…" She huffed with a hint of sadness to her voice.

Severus felt a tug at his heart as he briskly replied while ruffling her hair, "I'll tell Draco hello for you."

"Why can't I go? I'm not contagious. It's just allergies." She whined, poking her head out from the covers.

Severus eyed her humorously, "It may have begun at allergies, but the Slytherin colored mucus says otherwise now." She scowled again. "I'll return soon."

Callista soon fell asleep anyways. However, she was woken by Holly. A small growl was coming from the dog's mouth as she stood on the bed, waking Callista up as she stepped across her legs. "Shh!" Callista grumbled, thinking it was just a house-elf cleaning up.

Except then her bedroom door opened. Hesitantly, Callista looked at who entered, her wand in hand under the covers. But Holly stopped growling and let out an excited bark.

"How are you, girl?" Draco asked as he sat at the end of the bed, scratching Holly behind the ears.

"Terrible!" Callista replied dramatically, knowing he was addressing Holly.

"What's the verdict?" Draco asked, moving closer to her end of the bed.

"I'm just awaiting death at this point." She groaned, moving towards him to rest her head on her shoulder.

"If that's the case, let's run away now and get married."

Callista laughed. "Funny, Draco!" Although she couldn't deny the flutter in her stomach at his words.

"I know, I'm kidding." Draco replied with a laugh, denying that the idea had already crossed his mind multiple times. He wouldn't tell Callista, but he had an entire escape planned out for them if the war got too dangerous, or if Draco were forced to join the Death Eaters.

"Thanks for visiting me." Callista replied, curling into his side as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"There is no other way I'd like to spend my afternoon, and check this out." From inside his sweatshirt pocket, Draco pulled out a screen, just smaller than a sheet of paper. Callista looked at him quizzically. "I picked this up in London. It's a portable muggle TV. They call it a tablet." He poked the screen as it lit up, and after a few more clicks a movie began on the screen.

Hours later, Callista opened her eyes to find the room was dark. "Draco?"

No response.

Then she heard footsteps. "Did you say something?" Severus stepped into the room.

"Is Draco here?" She asked, not sure when he left.

Severus moved to her bedside at put a hand on her forehead. "You're not warm." She looked at him curiously. "You must have just dreamed that I left you alone, _in your bed,_ with a male."

Callista scoffed, knowing Draco must have left before Severus returned. Although she did question momentarily if she dreamt the entire thing. Adjusting her position on the bed, under her pillow she felt a cool smooth object.

"I'll have dinner ready soon." Severus added as Callista nodded, wanting him to leave the room. Once the door was shut, she pulled the object out, and with one click, the screen illuminated to reveal a note scribbled and stuck onto the tablet with spello-tape.

" _You need this more than I do._

 _-D"_

 **The next morning**

Severus easily believed the muggle tablet arrived by owl. However, Callista wasn't sure if Draco would visit again today. Severus would be gone, except he was at Order headquarters, not the Malfoy Manor.

Once again, Severus bid her goodbye as he Floo to the headquarters. However, that meeting did not go as smoothly as planned…

Severus took a seat at the kitchen table. He made eye contact with Remus. The man had grown quieter since Sirius was killed months ago.

Other Order members slowly arrived until Albus Dumbledore was the last to enter through the fireplace.

"A bit surprising what we'll be discussing today…" A few heads perked up at Albus's words. "I found this in my office recently… I never would have found it if Minerva wasn't telling me to sort through all my piles." The old man chuckled.

The members looked at the old parchment in the headmaster's hands. "Molly, could you check we don't have an extendable ears picking up on this?" Dumbledore spoke kindly, but it was clear that Molly was embarrassed by her children's disobedience.

Once she returned with the all clear, Albus started again, "We don't need anyone else discovering this quite yet. I'm not certain it will go over well."

"What is it?" Remus asked, grief was making his patience less and less.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "Quite the time sensitive document… On Harry's guardianship." The room became even quieter, if that were even possible.

"We all know that Sirius Black was Harry's legal guardian. What we did not know is that Lily made quite the addition near the end of October, days before her death. Harry has been staying at his relatives as a choice I made fifteen years ago since I did not know this document existed. It may have been sitting on my desk for the last fifteen years or only the past month."

Unrolling the document he read, "I, Lily Potter, have created this magical document on October twenty-eighth nineteen eighty-one. This document shall only appear in the change that Sirius Black is unable to perform his duties and/or I live long enough to give birth to my daughter."

Molly gasped as Albus looked at all the eyes watching him, glancing at the pale-faced Severus.

Going on, "While I love Sirius dearly, I feel there is a better fit for the godfather of this future female. If I, Lily Potter, my husband, James Potter, are unable to raise our daughter then I wish for Severus Tobias Snape to obtain guardianship."

Molly gasped again as everyone in the room turned to look at Severus.

Albus continued, "Working together with Sirius would be good for the two…"

Remus gave a small laugh for the first time in a month.

"If You-Know-Who finds us before I can give birth, and this document appears only after Sirius Black is unable to act as guardian, then I wish for Severus Snape to also obtain guardianship over Harry James Potter."

Severus took in a deep breath as Albus rolled the parchment back up. He wasn't shaken by the news of Harry. He doubted the Ministry had a copy of this document, so it would be unlikely to be enforced. However, what truly chilled him is that Lily died pregnant. And pregnant with a daughter she wanted Severus to raise.

Prior to this day, Severus had no idea Lily wanted to make amends. They had barely spoken since their graduation from Hogwarts. This document proved that Lily never believed he was really Dark. Severus wondered if she knew he was even an official Death Eater. But none of those thoughts could keep away the terrible panic striking realization that Severus was not only responsible for Lily and James Potter's deaths, but Severus was also responsible for the death of a daughter that would have been his goddaughter.

"This document can't hold much validity, can it?" Molly asked, looking at Severus. Lily was in no way able to predict the events that would transpire between her…" She looked at Severus, "Her son and requested guardian…"

"I've looked into how honorable the document is, and the Ministry does have their own official copy. It would be illegal for Harry to stay anywhere but with Severus at this point." Albus said too casual for Severus's liking.

Remus spoke now, "Is there any possible way we can question Lily's…" He paused not knowing how to appropriately state the question. "Mind set at the time this was created? I mean she was pregnant, quite early along since none of us knew about it, and we all know how women can act in those first few months… Additionally, she was threatened with death at the time. Does that not change how effective this document is in her decision making? The amount of pressure on her must have been immense. We do not know if she didn't make this document in a moment of weakness." Remus spoke with a pain in his voice. The document had personally hurt him that he was not their second choice for Harry's guardian. It also pained him that Severus was chosen over him for the unborn daughter. Remus would have loved to co-parent their children alongside Sirius…

"I'm afraid I've already looked into it." Albus replied. "She had gone through all the proper protocols, including the waiting period before signing the document."

"Did James have any idea?" Arthur questioned, looking at Molly. It surprised him Lily would do something without speaking with her husband.

"We will never know that answer." Albus replied. "I could see knowing and being unaware both taking place. James was under tremendous stress during those final days. They changed their secret keeper at the last moment, what is not to say they both weren't aware of the guardianship addition. James may have been just too overwhelmed to work on the document with Lily." Albus spoke perceptively.

"Severus, you're awfully quiet." Molly began.

He looked at her coldly, but he was feeling immense emotion under the surface. "Albus, does Potter's lack of involvement deter the document from being effective?"

"Severus, you know the wizarding law favors the mother…"

Severus scoffed. "I have my own daughter. I can't very well be taking in strays off the street." He spat. Everyone heard Remus huff under his breath at Harry's description.

"We may be able to arrange something else, but for legal purposes, some changes need to be made from Harry's current residence at his relatives." Albus was quiet before he added, "Harry may be under better protection if we follow Lily's wishes instead of just going by Lily's blood…"

Sighing, Severus pushed aside his emotions at the realization that his summer was about change drastically…


	23. Chapter 23

Severus was relieved to return home. He thought about checking on Callista first, but before that he felt a stronger urge to stop in the kitchen to make a drink; the guilt overcoming him was already too powerful.

The guilt of Lily's death hadn't been this hard on him since the night Callista was conceived. It was hard to wrap his head around the idea that he could have been raising another daughter, only a few months older than Callista. But instead he was responsible for her death as well.

He took a long sip of the hard liquor as the surge of a panic attack filled his body, keeping the anxiety suppressed to his stomach. There was the situation of Harry Potter to be dealt with soon. Severus had some idea of what to do, and since the boy was sixteen there wasn't much necessary to be a proper guardian in the eyes of the ministry. His only real concern about Potter was that he did not want the sixteen year old boy alone with his thirteen year old daughter.

Severus was recently wondering if it was appropriate for Callista to be up in Draco's room now that she was thirteen…

With one last swig the drink was gone, and Severus slightly numbed the pain- as much as he needed to for now. Moving down the hall, he made his way to Callista's room. For a moment, Severus considered adding another bedroom to their quarters, but then he quickly reminded himself this was still Harry Potter he was thinking of.

Before he opened the door, he heard the dry coughing, followed by some slight gasping. "Take this…" He held a vial to her mouth, and the coughing slowed quickly. He looked at his daughter. Her hair was dirty and in a messy ponytail. Her eyes looked tired, even though she was resting continuously. It looked as though the coughing had taken a toll on her. Severus wished there was more he could do.

"How was the meeting?" She asked, rubbing her blue eyes with the palm of her hands.

"Quite eventful." Severus replied honestly.

Callista eyed him once he failed to give further details. Then she finally spoke once he was still silent. "Go on…" Severus looked at her. He remembered using a similar tone with Potter in his third year when he was caught disobeying curfew with the Marauder's Map.

"As you know, Lily Potter and I were close growing up-"

"I'm named after her. This isn't exactly news." Callista groaned, referring to her middle name that Pandora chose before her own death.

"May I continue?" Callista look vaguely apologetic. "Since Potter's guardian was killed last spring, a document appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office with a Situation Spell on it." Severus chose to pass over the pregnant Lily aspect, even though those details wouldn't mean much to Callista, he did not want to yet vocalize the truth of the matter. "For some reason, Lily chose to have me be Potter's secondary godfather."

"You might want to start calling him Harry instead of Potter then." Callista replied plainly.

"That's all you have to say?" Severus was surprised. He wondered of the cough syrup was making her tired already.

"Is he going to live here- with us?" She added after thinking the matter through.

Severus shook his head, "No. He will be staying in Spinner's End. I'll check on him periodically, and he may be over for some meals. A sixteen year old does not need that much guidance. He'll be a legally adult in one year."

"How'd _Harry_ react to the new? You'd think Remus would be next in line or the Weasleys."

" _Potter_ hasn't been told yet. As far as Lupin, he isn't in the position to take on a month long responsibility, and the Weasleys have enough children to be concerned about."

"You think it's enough to just keep him at Spinner's End?" Callista had rarely gone there. Severus put a great deal of effort into the house once he discovered Callista, but she made such a home of Hogwarts, with all her animals especially, that there was never a need to utilize it.

"Potter will be fine."

She eyed him, but then she sighed, "I guess it's better than what he says it's like at his relatives… When are you telling him?"

"Probably in a few days." Severus replied meekly.

"Can I come?"

"Absolutely not." Severus quickly responded.

"Why?"

"Why would you want to?" Severus broached.

"I'd like to meet the sister of who I was named after." Callista said rather immediately.

"Petunia Evans is nothing like Lily Evans was. The answer is no." Although Severus began thinking it may help the process go by, and it's not like there would be conflict while removing Potter. Callista was watching him intently, knowing he was thinking. Finally the faintest of smiles crossed Severus's face, "Fine, but only if you are feeling better."

Callista wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing she had won him over. And at that moment Severus felt slightly better for the first time, for he just realized, if pregnant Lily had not been murdered then his own Callista would have never been conceived. He wouldn't be raising two girls; it would still just be one. And he would take his creation with Pandora Lovegood over someone that was part Lily Potter…

 **Days later**

Callista was still waking up with a tickle in her throat, but she cleared her throat as quietly as she could each morning when she was alone in her room. She didn't want to give Severus any reason to leave her behind. A surge of energy rushed through her at the idea of seeing Harry.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Callista looked at her reflection. She was growing taller, nearly five foot seven inches. Her long ashy dark blonde hair fell down her arms like a cape. Looking closer, she examined her nose. From the front, she had a lovely nose, but Callista was focused on the side view of it. The smallest bump was at the bridge of her nose, not noticeable to anyone except her since she had a fear of developing her father's nose.

Her build was incredibly slim, probably due to Beater practices and her constant walks with Holly. Hermione was telling Callista to appreciate her metabolism now because it won't always last, but Callista always brushed that aside, just wanting a more adult figure immediately.

Using old hot rollers she found last year in Spinner's End, she curled the ends of her hair. Giving a last look at her appearance, she straightened the collar of her white dress shirt as she decided to not tuck it into her posh navy shorts. Slipping on a pair of leather moccasins, she left her room for Harry's relatives. Joy filled her that she would be involved in Harry leaving his loathed relatives.

Using a portkey, Callista, Severus, and Albus Dumbledore were soon landing before number four of Privet Drive. Severus smoothly and gently grabbed Callista's arm as she lost her footing upon their landing. Callista looked at the small house before them.

"It doesn't look any different from when I was here last... Fifteen years ago." Albus spoke softly.

Callista's mind wandered to an image of Dumbledore holding an one year old baby Harry as they walked to the front door. Albus rapped the knocker. Shouting was heard from inside, "Get the door, Potter! Petunia is in the garden!"

Moments later, Harry appeared before them. He was wearing a shirt that looked four times too large for him, pants that looked the same as well.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed looking at Dumbledore. " _Professors,"_ he added as he glanced at Severus. Then turning to look at Callista, he blushed and added, "Hi."

"Hi." Callista replied.

"Would it be possible for us to come in, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

At that moment, Uncle Vernon entered the foyer. He seemed to be debating between shooing them like a stray cat and not wanting the neighbors to witness the two cloaked men.

"Get in before anyone sees you!" He finally spat. Severus looked at him with one of his worst glances. Vernon was reminding Severus of his own father. Putting an arm around Callista, they all stepped into the house.

"Is your wife available?" Dumbledore asked Vernon calmly. "And could we possibly get some tea?"

Vernon looked like he was turning purple with anger. "Yes and no!" He spat before shooting at Harry to get Petunia.

Dumbledore made himself at home in the living area space as Severus and Callista sat on the couch. Severus was regretting bringing his daughter more and more by the minute.

"What has the boy done?" Petunia exclaimed as she entered the room. Callista looked at the large boy Harry's age, watching everything from the stairs.

"More like something Lily had done…" The room was silent. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the parchment appeared in his other hand. The Dursleys looked horrified.

"She made this amendment to Harry's guardianship days before her death. Lily was expecting a second child." Severus felt bitter at Petunia's complete lack of a reaction. "Lily requested that Severus Snape was the godfather to her unborn child. If something were to happen to her, she wanted Severus and Sirius to co-parent."

Harry looked horrified and partly amused. Callista looked at her father; she hadn't known about Lily's child. She felt saddened for Harry who was close to not being an only child.

"However, in the case that Sirius cannot parent Harry, Severus is also to take guardianship of Harry."

Now Harry just looked horrified.

"You're saying we didn't need to take care of the boy for the past fifteen years then?" Vernon boomed.

"There was a Situation Spell on the document, so it was only to appear if the situations where it would be needed actually occurred." Dumbledore explained. " It appears it never sought Sirius as being unfit until his recent death."

"You're saying we aren't responsible for him anymore?" Petunia asked, clearly annoyed that Sirius could have been raising him all along.

"Legally you don't even have the rights to permanently house him." Snape sneered, looking at Petunia in disgust. Callista and Harry were surprised to hear Severus use such a tone in defence of Harry. Harry only vaguely knew Severus knew Lily from Occlumency. He had no idea the deep guilt he felt from how his mother's life ended. As far as Harry knew from seeing Severus's worst memory, Severus hated Lily as much as he hated James.

Callista only knew they had grown up near each other, but her impression was that her middle name came from Pandora's connection to Lily. Little did she know her middle name was to make Severus smile at the silver lining of Lily's death- and to consistently remember Callista's conception. Severus was still grateful at how Pandora brought joy to his life over a decade after her death.

"What are you doing then?" Vernon snapped. "Pack that damn trunk!"

Harry moved from the couch to the stairs. "I'll help!" Callista jumped up and followed him. They raced up the stairs.

"Who are you?" The chubby boy asked at the top of the steps. He had missed everything.

"Callista Snape." She replied. "I've heard of you before, you're Dudley."

He nodded. Not used to pretty girls being so close to his bedroom, or him for that matter since he went to an all boys school.

However, it was quickly that Callista walked past him and into Harry's room.

"It shouldn't be too long to pack." Harry said as she walked in. Then he stopped throwing things into his trunk. Harry looked at her in the entryway. "It's so good to see you."

"I missed you." The words came out of Callista's mouth before she realized what she was saying. Over the weeks without Harry, she thought she had decided Draco provided her much more comfort, but seeing Harry alone again brought back the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Harry took a step forward, he was feeling all kinds of emotions. He was leaving the Dursleys. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. It was one of the happiest times since before Sirius had died.

Callista moved another step towards him. She loved Harry's eyes and his tall build. Before they knew it. Both of them took steps forward once again until they were in each other's arms- passionately kissing each other as Harry pulled her face towards his.

It was as though Harry made Callista lose every care in the world. He made her forget everything. But she never felt anything further than lust around him, and a façade connection that she always seemed to realize after her actions.

When they broke apart, Callista felt a sense of uncomfortability. Over the years, she had practically lost any real sense of friendship she had with Harry, while she slowly gained one with Draco. Callista realized she didn't have anything further to really tell Harry. They didn't have the ease of conversation; they never really did. Callista was always yearning for Harry and full of nerves around him, or she would feel indifferent towards him once the butterflies calmed down.

"I should get back to packing…" Harry said as Callista nodded and helped him fold his robes into the trunk. Alone with her thoughts, she began to finally realize that being close to Harry just made her yearn for Draco now. It wasn't as lust filled as Harry, but it was a deeper and stronger desire; built from years of close friendship, understanding, and vulnerability.

The pair went downstairs. Harry had his trunk in hand, and Callista carried Hedwig's empty cage.

"Good riddance, eh, Potter?" Vernon chortled.

"Where are you going?" Dudley demanded.

"Away from here- for good!" Petunia added quickly, putting a protective arm around Dudley as though someone would cast some dangerous magic at any moment.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked confused.

"Let's make our goodbyes quickly." Albus added.

Vernon laughed and walked out of the room.

Harry turned to leave, but he was stopped. "Wait," Dudley began, taking a step away from his mother. Harry looked incredibly surprised as Dudley walked across the room and put his hand out. "Goodbye."

Harry looked at the hand before taking a small step forward and shaking it. "Bye."

"How sentimental…" Severus rolled his eyes and sneered. Callista elbowed him, and gave him a glare he wasn't use to being on the receiving end of. The older Snape sighed, but dropped his annoyed expression. Even Dudley looked at the scene, surprised the young girl could control the terrifying looking man.

Soon they were all stepping outside the home's door. "Let me know if you need anything further." Albus stated to the two males before he disappeared with a 'pop.'

"I have a portkey to take us to where you will be staying, Potter." Severus pulled out beaker from his cloak pocket. "Three, two, one-"

Harry and Severus were lifted from the ground along with Callista. Harry and Callista plummeted against the ground on their arrival. Severus gave Callista a hand up. Harry looked around. "Where are we?"

"Spinner's End." Severus replied.

"Your mother lived nearby." Callista added sweetly. "It's where Severus grew up nearby her. Harry looked at Severus, he had no idea they knew each other as children. Severus was busy unlocking the house.

"I expect you to not make a mess of my home, Potter." Severus sneered once he had the door opened. Harry stepped inside. It was a quaint townhome with older furniture, but it actually looked posh. Harry wasn't sure what it would be like from the outside appearance. It was the less taken care of part of the neighborhood. They stepped into the hallway. There was a den nearby, small living room, guest bathroom, and kitchen with laundry appliances as well. Upstairs would be two small bedrooms and another full bathroom.

Walking across to the kitchen window, Harry looked at the well taken care of garden in the backyard. Professor Sprout did a superb job with providing long living and low maintenance plants for Severus when he first fixed up the home.

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied, finally realizing his time was truly over with his relatives.

"I'm only following the law, Potter." Severus replied dully. "I will visit periodically. Do not make a mess of my home. I expect you to keep it clean and orderly." Harry nodded. "And you are not to leave the property- ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you decide to leave, I will be alerted, and there will be consequences. There are extensive security measures placed here. I will bring you food or anything else you may need."

"Thank you, sir." Harry was not faking his gratitude.

"Do not make me regret this, Potter." Severus eyed him closely before using the Floo with Callista to return to Hogwarts.

 **Weeks later**

Severus was not disappointed by Harry. He kept the house tidy, and requested only the simplest of foods. Severus was starting to wonder if he should invite the teen over for a dinner. The Potions Master was only starting to finally wrap his head around the realization that Harry was his ward.

While Harry had never been happier. He was away from the Dursleys permanently. He found great peace in the quiet home. Harry was able to work on his summer assignments for school, and he was able to work ahead on work that would assigned once the school year began.

Meanwhile, Callista was with Draco at his home. They were in their usual spot on the couch in Draco's expansive bedroom as Callista told him everything that had happened with Harry over the past weeks.

"So Potter is staying at Spinner's End?"

Callista nodded, "Yeah, until he is a legal adult in a year, unless he is at Hogwarts."

"And your father is handling this transition well?" Draco questioned.

Callista shrugged. "He hasn't mentioned anything about it really. He stops by every day or so to bring him food and make sure he is alive basically. Although he mentioned bringing Harry over for a dinner some nights. I wonder if he's growing on my dad…"

Draco looked hesitant. He was working through his thoughts to hide his true emotions of Callista. Draco was very aware that Harry always made her swoon.

"I'd rather it was you than Harry." She admitted, making Draco's heart skip a beat. He raised a brow that made it obvious he was questioning her. "I'm serious, Draco." She nudged his arm. "Everything is effortless with you, and not to mention my father. It's going to be somewhere on a range of awkward to horrendous for a dinner with Harry."

Draco noticed the way her voice sounded, and he wondered if something physical happened between Harry and Callista. She left out their Privet Drive kiss when she told the story to Draco.

"Maybe I'll have to stop by then…" Draco said smoothly. Callista gave him a sly smile that made his heart race, although they were then interrupted by a house elf alerting Callista her father was ready to leave.

 **Weeks later**

Harry had been welcomed to the dungeon home of the Snapes a couple times for dinners, which consisted of extreme silence until Harry was sent home. Callista was actually pleased with the dinners; they could have been much worse. However, something bothered her about Harry. It was as though her feelings faded after seeing him for more than a few minutes. Callista never thought it would impact her feelings, but the lack of comradery Harry had with her father did make her value Harry less.

Harry was once again over for dinner when another entered the kitchen.

"Draco?" Callista was surprised to see him, and she was more surprised at the feeling she had upon seeing him, a sort of warmth and comfort swept over her.

"Malfoy?" Harry said as he looked up from the table he was setting for the meal.

"Yes, I forgot to mention, four place settings, Potter." Severus replied.

Callista walked over to Draco, putting a hand on his arm, she asked if everything was alright. "Just needed to get out and your father said it would be alright."

Nodding, Callista believed him. However, the truth was that Draco was worried about Callista spending time with Harry. He knew she still had crush like feelings for him, and his thoughts were focused on the feelings growing deeper, as Draco's had with time alone with Callista.

The evening was going as smoothly as possible until Draco asked a question- that he had no idea would cause such controversy.

"Who is going to be the new Defense teacher, professor?"

Severus paused as he looked between the three of them. They all wondered if he knew. Did Dumbledore keep it a secret until the feast?

"He is hiring in house this year." Severus replied.

"What?" Callista asked.

"I have been appointed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"What?" Callista replied again, forcefully. "If Draco didn't ask you were you just going to let me find out with the rest of the school?"

Severus was taken aback by her tone and general reaction. "Of course not." He replied silkily.

"Why are you changing positions?" She somewhat spat this.

"Everyone knows he's been after it for years." Harry said under his breath.

Callista turned to Harry with a vile expression. "I wasn't asking you!"

Draco tried not to beam. While Draco agreed with Harry, he wasn't going to let that be known. "Sir, you are such a skilled Potions Master, why change now?"

Then a horrified look filled Callista's face. ""Did _He_ make you?"

"We are done discussing this." Severus stood up to take his plate to the sink.

"We _are_ discussing this!" Callista exclaimed, using accidental magic to shatter the plate in her father's hands.

"Go. To. Your. Room. NOW." He hissed in his tone reserved for first year Gryffindors.

When Callista was gone, Severus turned to the boys. "Leave." He stated plainly. The two boys disappeared in the Floo, one after the other.

Meanwhile, Callista surprised herself to be in tears. She couldn't understand why she was so upset. It would take her more thought before she would realize, Severus's actions paralleled the man that initially raised her- Xeno Lovegood.

It was the way he chose work over her; how he didn't tell her. Callista wondered if their private quarters would move- her first real home where she felt wanted and cared for. And there was the dark aspect of the position. Had Lord Voldemort asked Severus to do this?

She loathed his belonging to that side, and something about the situation planted the seed of her thoughts on whose side was Severus really on? And deep down, she feared for his safety. He was the only family she had other than Luna.

A knock came at her door. She ignored it as she wiped away tears. Her bedroom door opened. She tried looking severe, but Severus saw her red eyes and knew it was something deeper than a teenage tantrum.

Taking a breath, Severus calmed himself before approaching the bed. Sitting down next to her, "Would you like to explain that?"

"No."

"No?" He raised. a brow.

"No, thank you." She repeated.

Knowing his daughter, Severus took a stab at the issue. "The classrooms will change. Defense will be held in the dungeons. We won't be moving."

"'kay." There was silence until she asked softly. "Who's side are you on?"

Severus wanted to erase all the doubt in her mind, but he didn't want to risk her having the information. The Dark Lord was starting to mention children in his latest meeting.

"You know me." He replied, looking forcefully into her blue eyes with his obsidian ones.

The look she returned was the epitome of a Snape-like expression. While she understood, she still wanted a vocal clarification.

Jerking her head away from his gaze, Severus stood up and moved to the door. He attributed the outburst to teenage tendencies.

While his hand was on the door, he heard her speak softly. "I don't like you working with _Him…"_

Severus had never heard her use such a vial tone, but he was instantaneously back at her side. He saw the tears forming, making her blue eyes look more vibrant.

Kissing her forehead, "You are such much your mother."

Blinking pushed a tear over the edge and down her cheek. Using his pale and lanky thumb, Severus brushed it away and pulled her into a hug. He didn't question what started her outburst now.


	24. Chapter 24

Callista woke the next morning with a heavy feeling in her heart. As she lay in bed, she remembered the events of the previous night. She felt an urge she hadn't had since she was living in the Lovegood household. She wanted to run and escape. Her life felt out of control. Sliding out of bed, she changed into more athletic attire, tight black capri pants, and a baggy Ravenclaw t-shirt. Lacing up her trainers, Holly knew what was going on. She leapt from the bed excited.

Soon Callista was running. She didn't want to actually run away, but the breeze on her face as her feet carried her further and further from the castle felt delightful. After a couple miles of a fast pace, she plopped onto the ground. Holly was glad to have a break as well. Callista used to run four hours to escape her household growing up. It was partly what kept her in shape. Not that she was overweight, but she wasn't as thin as she was a couple years ago. Her arms were strong from Quidditch, but her middle area was starting to become a little soft.

When she returned to the castle, she felt the runner's high begin. She didn't want to stop, but she knew Holly was tired, and she wanted breakfast. Callista was using her wand to warm her oatmeal when Severus walked into the room.

"We leave for Malfoy Manor in an hour." He told her as he kissed her temple, moving by her to put water on the stove for tea.

Callista nodded and returned to her room. All she wanted to do again was run. She showered quickly, using cold water to cool down her warm skin. After using a spell to dry her hair, she put it into a high ponytail. Her long dark blonde hair still fell past her shoulders when it was tied up. Although she had recently been toying with the idea of cutting it, but she felt an attachment to her hair, like it was a security blanket of some sort, especially since she was noticing her more round physique.

Again, she put on black leggings. She paired it with a sleeveless black top that showed off her arms. She grabbed a sweatshirt then headed out to the living room of the house. Until the hour was up, she read on the couch.

Soon she was swirling in the warm breath of the fireplace towards Malfoy Manor. Quickly she rushed to Draco's room. "Let's go for a run." She stated once she opened the door without even knocking to find Draco on his bed with a tablet. Hopping on the bed with him, she laid on her stomach next to him.

"By 'running' you mean watching a movie and having a snack, right?" He laughed.

"I'm serious. I had the best run this morning, and I just want to do more. Holly got tired, so I didn't get to go for as long as I'd like, and soon the sun will be too warm until evening." She eyed him before rolling over onto her back and playing with her hair. "I'm thinking about cutting my hair."

Draco's heart rate quickened. They had never just been on his bed like this before. He could smell the sweetness of her. He tried to take a deep breath without her noticing. She smelled like Lavender.

"I think you'd look beautiful no matter the length." Draco said softly, not realizing what he was saying out loud.

Callista paused. She wasn't expecting that reply, and she felt the urge to move closer to Draco. "You do?"

Draco sat up. "Yeah, er- I mean, it's just hair." She eyed him once again, and Draco felt his cheeks flush. "So you're serious about this running then?" Callista nodded. "Alright…" Draco got up and put socks and trainers on.

Moments later they were slipping out the back door. They had similar paces. Draco was fit from quidditch training since he was a second year. They quickly ran a mile or so, and then they found themselves at a muggle playground.

"Let's take a break." Draco said as he put a hand to his cramping side. They sat down on the swings, moving back and forth slowly with their feet dragging. Once they caught their breaths, "What happened after we left last night?"

Callista sighed, "Don't remind me." But she told Draco what happened, and after she slept on it, she spoke of her real concerns for his safety, and her desire for it all to be over.

"My dad has been pushing me to get _the mark_." Draco added.

"No…" Callista asked. Suddenly stopping the swing.

"I guess he's been asking about everyone's kids at the formal meetings, keeping track of their ages." He continued.

Callista swallowed hard. "That's probably why Severus didn't want to give me a straight answer. I've never done Occlumency before, and he didn't want me to have that memory of a confession."

"I was already thinking that…" Draco stopped his swing as well.

"You don't think Severus would ever bring me around _Him_ , do you?" She shuddered.

"If he doesn't have a choice." Draco replied.

Callista didn't respond.

Finally, the raced back to the house. Not much time had passed, and Callista wanted to shower. Draco gave her some of his clothes to wear since hers were dirty, and she didn't want to do magic outside of the castle. He handed her a pair of athletic pants and a Slytherin quidditch shirt from his second year.

"Thanks." She replied as he handed her the pile while they stood in Draco's massive bathroom. Draco nodded, about to leave for her privacy. "Draco," he turned around. "Thank you for always being there for me."

He smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

While Callista washed her hair, she thought about the relationship that had grown. Maybe it was the relief from running, but she felt such a connectedness to Draco that she had never had with someone before. Deep down, she knew after Harry supported her father's new career change, Harry would never understand her like Draco. As she rinsed the shampoo, she was felt like for the first time she had complete clarity of who she wanted to be with.

Little did she know, Draco was thinking similarly. Quickly, Draco cast a spell to refresh his clothes and himself. He had often performed magic in the house. Glancing in the mirror, he ran a hand through his straight blonde hair. His heart beat faster as he heart the water turn off.

Callista got dressed in Draco's clothes and used his comb on the counter to smooth her hair. Her interactions with Draco were notably different than usual. There was a different energy between the two. When she opened the door, Draco looked from the couch to her. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. She had not an ounce of makeup on, her hair was damp still, and she just had on his own baggy clothes while a house elf cleaned her running attire.

It was as though they both were looking at each other differently. Draco got up and walked towards her. Callista took steps forward as well. They stopped when they were a foot apart, looking into each other's eyes. Then at the same moment, they moved into each other's arms. Callista's hands on Draco's arms then neck as he cupped her face.

It was a moment before their faces parted.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Draco said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

Callista gave him her usual sly smile. "What do you want to do now?"

"A movie?" Draco replied, not sure what to do next.

Callista nodded, "And more of that…" Draco knew she meant kissing.

He put a movie in the player and sat down on his usual side of the couch, not wanting to push anything too far. He was well aware of their age gap. While Draco was sixteen, Callista was still fourteen, and probably had more physical boundaries than Draco. He would never want to do anything to push her. Draco was serious about this. He was in it for the long haul.

Callista moved over to his side of the couch, curling up next to him, and Draco had never felt happier as he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes had gone by, he lifted her chin and pressed their lips together once more. Soon they were laying horizontally, Draco on top of Callista. Callista's hands up the back of Draco's shirt.

"We should pay attention to the movie…" Draco said between kisses, not wanting to stop, but not wanting to lose his head.

"Mm…" Callista replied, feeling as though she was melting in Draco. Harry crossed her mind during the moment with Draco, but she concluded this was so much better.

A knock on the door interrupted them finally.

"Master Draco?"

The house elf had Callista's cleaned clothes.

 **Weeks later**

Severus did not think anything of Callista wanting to visit Draco between meetings. He let her Floo over to the manor every couple days. Each day, Callista bounded into Draco's arms upon her arrival. They continued going running together. Draco managed to get some muggle money to buy ice cream for them when they found a small shop within running distance from his house.

As the summer neared an end, Severus did learn about his daughter's boyfriend, and not in a way he appreciated...

Draco was at Hogwarts with Callita. Draco convinced his mother to let him leave to see Callista while an official Death Eater meeting took place at the manor. Severus didn't think anything of leaving the two alone as he greeted Draco then left in the Floo.

Once Severus arrived at the Malfoy Manor, he took his seat next to the head of the table. Voldemort had not yet arrived. Lucius greeted Severus, and then the Dark Lord entered.

The meeting was not much different than the others. However, for the first time in quite some weeks, Voldemort addressed the group on a matter, "We need to start thinking about future followers again."

"My son is ready to take the mark." Crabbe spoke up.

Goyle added, "Mine is ready as well."

"Lucius, what about your son?" Voldemort sneered. "I thought he was _friends_ with the younger Crabbe and Goyle?"

Lucius looked stressed. His wife had berated him countless times to leave Draco out of it. "His time has been occupied by another lately." He looked regretfully at Snape. "The young Miss Snape pleases him. They have become a couple over the past weeks."

A sick smile crept over Voldemort's face. "Ah, a breeding opportunity presents itself." Turning to Severus, "I must say, Severus, I was not sure if your daughter would come to her senses."

Severus forced a small smile. "My Lord, she is only fourteen-"

"Of course, Severus. I am planning for much further ahead. We will need third generation followers, I do say…"

Severus blocked his thoughts, but his heart rate was quickened. His loathed when his daughter was spoken of. He also felt unprepared. How had he not known something was going on between the two? Had he been that naive. What were they doing now that they were alone? The only aspect that calmed Severus was the slightest of smiles at her daughter's choice. He had been worried it would be Potter.

"Be prepared for an arranged marriage if the young lovers cannot maintain the relationship themselves until _dear Callista_ is at the age for reproduction. Is seventeen acceptable, Severus?"

Wanting to hex his leader, he calmly spoke, "Yes, my Lord."

The sick smile came across his face once again, "How thrilling… The joining of the bloodlines of my two best followers." Voldemort looked from his left to his right, where both men sat next to the head of the table. "Very well… Until next time." And Voldemort apparated away.

Lucius noted the look on Severus's face. They had known each other since Severus was eleven. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

Severus eyed Lucius. "How did you know?"

"The house elves." Lucius replied.

"I must be leaving." Severus stated plainly as he too disappeared with a pop.

Severus reappeared at the edge of Hogwarts. He wanted time to clear his head as he walked back to the castle. He wondered why Callista didn't tell him. Although he didn't feel too offended. Severus figured it was due to the endless comments he made that she can date after she is married.

Soon he was entering his office. Being especially quiet, he moved into the private quarters, he heard noise and followed it to find the two curled together watching the muggle screen Draco got her last summer. He watched Draco kiss the top of her head before he made himself known.

"I see Malfoy senior does speak the truth…" The two teens abruptly separated to be a more appropriate distance from each other. "I wasn't expecting the Dark Lord to know about this prior to me."

"What?" Callista asked.

"Your father," Severus looked at Draco, "announced your pairing during the meeting this evening." Draco looked anxious. "It seems now you two are expected to be married and start having children when you are seventeen." He looked at Callista for the latter part of his statement. Severus didn't know why he was sharing the events of the meeting.

"What?" Callista repeated.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore…"

Callista turned to Draco, "I think he needs a drink." But Draco didn't laugh. He was looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"I've gotten you involved with this… My father has been nagging me daily if I am ready to get the mark… And now you're involved."

"Draco, I was always involved. I'm the daughter of a Death Eater." She hated saying it, even if he wasn't a true Death Eater- he still was one.

Draco wrapped his arms around her. "I want this over."

"Let's just run away." Callista sighed.

"Are you serious?" Draco spoke softly.

"No, I have many animals and four years of school left, and you have two years left."

"If _He_ takes over there may not be any school…" Draco said barely above a whisper.

Callista looked at him seriously, and she replied just as hushed, "Then we will run away…"

 **September 1st, 1996**

Callista and Draco were riding along in the Hogwarts Express together when the Golden Trio entered their cabin. Harry had not been over to dinner since the evening of Callista's outburst.

"I can't believe it; I just saw it…" Harry spoke as he entered. "Crabbe and Goyle have the mark…"

Draco couldn't help it, he put an arm around Callista. "I'm apparently going to be breeding Death Eaters when I'm seventeen." Callista added.

Harry smiled. "The rumors are true then…" He looked at the two of them. "It took you long enough."

Draco smiled and eased up.

"Father is furious I wouldn't get the mark. The only reason he didn't force me is because I have my position assigned as sperm donor in four years."

They all cringed.

Harry was reluctant to bring the topic up because of Callista's reaction to it the night of the dinner, but he wanted to tell everyone at once. "Dumbledore came to see me last night."

"What?" They all questioned.

"He took me to the house of the new Potions professor. I had to help convince him to come out of retirement and teach this year… There is something he did, something about Tom Riddle when he was a student that I need to help Dumbledore figure out."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…" Harry replied. Albus had not yet discussed horcruxes with him. "He just asked me to get close to Professor Slughorn this year."

"Slughorn?" Hermione repeated. Harry nodded. "I know he was the Potions Master when You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts… Do you think he's involved in dark magic?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so entirely. I don't believe he is completely innocent, but I don't think he intentionally exposed Voldemort to the darkness…"

"How are you supposed to get to know him when you didn't score high enough on your OWLS?" Hermione asked.

"I do now… This Slughorn doesn't have quite the impossible standards Snape did…"

"Oh, great, does that mean I have to take Potions another year as well?" Ron sighed, thinking he was finally done with the subject. Harry and Draco shrugged while Hermione scowled.

Hours later they were arriving at Hogwarts. Shock and whispers filled the Great Hall as the new Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts professors were announced. Callista looked from her table over to Draco as she felt many pairs of eyes upon her. He tried to give her a comforting smile.

Relief swept over Callista when it was time to return to the dungeons. The Ravenclaws were pestering her with questions. Additionally, she was relieved that Severus was getting the classrooms changed. She never thought she would not want to leave the dungeons. Severus had joked with her over the summer that he'd remain in the dungeons even if he were headmaster.

 **Three days later**

"What's this I hear about you being good at Potions, Potter?" Malfoy laughed as he joined the Golden Trio with Callista.

"I still don't believe you." Hermione scowled. "Let me see that book!"

"It's just like any other book." Harry replied as he tucked it into his bag.

"Except he got the one that is about a century old." Joked Ron.

"If there isn't anything to hide, then why not let Hermione look at it?" Callista added, sounding like her father.

Hermione snatched the book from Harry's bag. "Property of the Half-Blood Prince?"

"What?" Everyone else said at once, including Harry.

Hermione flashed them all the inner first page. Then she skimmed through the pages of the book, "You have an entirely different set of notes for each potion!"

"Let me see that." Hermione tossed Callista the book. An odd expression crossed Callista's face. "You're telling me you don't recognize this handwriting?" They all leaned in.

Once Hermione got a good look at the pages, "It's Snape's!"

"Then you shouldn't mind me using it." Harry grabbed the book back.

No one continued to argue. It was pointless since they felt they could actually trust the instructions on the page.

 **Months later**

Snow was heavy on the ground one evening. The school year was going by as seamlessly as it could for Voldemort being back in power.

Harry has learned from Dumbledore about the potential for horcruxes. The pair met a couple times a month to go over various memories. Harry was well aware of the exact memory he needed from Slughorn to confirm the horcruxes and possibly determine how many exist.

Of course, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Callista were aware of this as well. Dumbledore was explicit that Harry need not keep it all to himself. Callista wondered if Ginny Weasley knew as well. Callista was starting to see the two together in the castle.

On this particular evening, Callista was getting ready for Slughorn's Christmas party. She pulled up a navy colored dress that fell in an A-line just at her knees. The bodice was tight but had a wide neckline that revealed both her shoulders before the white lace long sleeves began.

Her hair was curled into spirals. It was much shorter, no longer did it fall to her lower ribs. It stopped right below her collarbones now with the curls taking away a portion of the length. Callista finished applying a golden bronzer to her cheeks that made her sparkle like a goddess. She hadn't stopped running with Draco even as the snow fell. She was grateful the pudge no longer coated her stomach since the dress was quite tight in that area.

When Callista entered the Potions office, Draco was waiting for her while her father sat at his desk. Although, it seemed like a tense situation. The two were looking at each other intensely.

"I don't trust them, sir."

"This isn't the time, Draco." Then he turned to his daughter, who was looking back at forth at the two, wondering what was going on. "You look wonderful." He tone softened. "And I forgot to mention I'll be assisting with the chaperoning."

The look on Callista's face said it all.

"We should get going, Sev." Callista said while giving him an exasperated smile. The corners of her father's mouth went up as he ushered them away with his hands.

Once they were alone in the dungeon corridors, "What were you two talking about?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are up to something. They keep sneaking around the castle, and I may not have associated with them in years, but I know them. I know they are at their breaking point." Draco said quietly.

"Well, they're Death Eaters! They can't be trusted. They have had the mark for almost six months now."

The couple made their way to the party, after eating, dancing, and talking to friends, they crept away. Both wanting fresh air, and mistletoe-filled the room, but it didn't quite have the same effect when Severus Snape was in the room.

They walked the corridors until they found an empty classroom and entered, Draco shutting the door softly behind them. Soon their lips were together as Draco ran his hands through her hair. Luckily, the two were not alone long, so they could not act out what their minds wished for. The two were so engrossed in each other that they did not hear the classroom door open until a very long noise came from behind them.

"Severus!" Callista jumped away from Draco as Severus, slammed a book onto the desk, very loudly.

"Callista…" His voice trailed off as he gave Draco a dangerous look.

"Sir, I-" Draco was interrupted.

"Please return to the main event before I banish you both to the dungeons- to your _separate_ quarters." He hissed.

The pair left the room, feeling awkward. They made their way back through the castle halls until they neared the party, but something distracted Callista.

"Draco, look." She pressed him against the wall so that they were hidden behind a coat of armor.

"I am looking-" He replied silkily as he went to lift his girlfriend's lips to his own, but then he saw what she was looking at. Crabbe and Goyle were sneaking off from the party as well. "I have a feeling those two aren't sneaking off to snog…"

"Let's follow them." Callista stated.

Draco was hesitant, but for all Crabbe and Goyle knew, Draco and Callista were soon to be Death Eaters. They kept their distance, following them through the halls.

"That's the Room of Requirement…" Draco breathed as they watched a door appear then they slipped through it.

"Let's go back and find the others."

This time they managed to return to the party. "Hermione!" Callista hissed when she first found the girl. Hermione found Ron, who was nearby since they came to the party together. Then Ron quickly found Ginny- which meant Harry was near.

Callista and Draco told them what they just witnessed. The group discussed in hushed tones what they could be doing, but even as they talked into the end of the party, none had figured out what was going on.

The Gryffindors all said goodbye to Callista and Draco as they went their separate ways. Once Draco kissed her cheek, Callista slipped into the office, and she quickly moved to her bedroom, hoping her father was still helping to clean up the party.

However, she was not so lucky.

"Callista…" His voice was calm but stern as it echoed from their living room into the hallway.

"Sev?" She stuck her head into the room. "I'm tired, and going to get going to bed-"

"I don't need to use Occlumency to know that is a lie." He beckoned her into the room. "Sit." She plopped onto the other end of the sofa.

Severus eyed her until he spoke, "You are aware if a boy does something you do not want then you have the right to hex him into oblivion, correct?"

Callista let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Yes, Severus."

He smirked as he rose to pour himself a drink after an evening with children. Callista also got up to go to her room. "One more thing…" She looked at him suspiciously until he beckoned her closer and into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and sighed as he squeezed her tightly, "Draco doesn't get all your affection." Callista laughed as she too wrapped her arms around him.

 **Months later**

Draco and Callista were in the library together one afternoon. Draco noticed his fellow Slytherins, Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, repeatedly glancing over at him and snickering. Draco did not think much of it. He was well aware the girls had been wanting him since he met Pansy when they were sorted together and ever since he took Astoria to the Yule Ball two years ago- after Callista declined Draco's invite.

Callista put her quill down and sighed. Draco knew this is what she did when she was stuck on homework. Callista pulled the water bottle next to her and took a sip.

"Still working on the Goblin Rebellion essay?" Draco asked. Callista nodded; then Draco's eyes lit up as he remembered something. "I know a book that will help you."

"I already read all the books on-"

"No, there is a huge section on it in this magical creatures book…"

The two rose and went to the other side of the library to find the book, which did find to me helpful. It was another twenty minutes or so later when Callista took a sip of water. Pausing, she smelled the contents. Inside her bottle smelled like the summer riverbank and Christmas cookies. Not thinking anything of it, someone was probably sneaking cookies in the library, she took a sip, but then she felt an incredible sensation of thirst.

After downing the entire bottle, she looked Draco dead in the eyes. "Where is Harry?"

Draco eyed her. He was too concerned to pay attention to the snickering coming from behind the bookshelf. "Why? What's going on?" Draco assumed she thought of something regarding Voldemort.

Callista flopped her arms on the table, looking up at Draco, "I need him…"

Draco looked around the library. He knew what was wrong with her at this point. It was at the start of the year when Draco and Pansy learned of love potions in their Potions class. While it struck a nerve to hear her say these words, he knew there was no truth.

Finally, he glanced at Astoria and Pansy slipping away through the bookshelves. "You!" He bellowed through the quiet room. He now had the attention of near fifty students. They kept moving away, but that didn't stop Draco from shouting, "You're not getting away with this!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pince hissed with a finger to her lips.

Draco sighed and shoved all of Callista's homework into her bag then he grabbed his, and he put them both over his shoulder. "Come on, love."

"Are we going to Harry?"

"Of course we are…" Draco said through gritted teeth.

They made their way through the corridors until, "Harrrrr-eeeey!" Callista squealed and ran into his arms, leaping onto him with her legs wrapped around his middle.

"Um?" Harry looked at Draco, trying to put Callista down, but it seemed pointless, so he stopped. Draco took a deep breath as he watched his girlfriend straddle her previous crush, and then Draco groaned. Callista had begun kissing Harry's neck.

"Slughorn's office is right around the corner. That's much closer than the hospital wing or the dungeons." Harry said, looking uncomfortable that Draco was seeing this.

Slughorn seemed hesitant to open the door. Draco wondered if Harry was just pestering him about the needed memory.

Once he saw Callista, "Oh, yes, I have the antidote… I don't think this is something you would have wanted to go to Professor Snape for anyways."

Moments later, Slughorn was handing Harry a cup of something, and Harry gave it to Callista with a sly smile. "Drink up." He winked. Draco felt sick.

The look melted off Callista seconds after. Putting her hands on Harry's shoulders, she slipped down off of him. "Um?"

"It was a love potion, Miss Snape. A rather strong one at that…" Slughorn replied. "Let's have a drink to brighten the mood. Don't tell your father, Miss Snape." He winked at her as well, but in an entirely different way than Harry just had.

Slughorn broke open a new bottle of wine and poured four glasses. Callista, eager to decrease her cares about what just happened, and excited to actually drink, a rarity for her, was the first to take a long sip.

And before anyone else really had the glasses to their lips, she fell to the floor, shaking violently. Draco was immediately at her side. "Do something!" He shouted a Slughorn.

"I… I…" Slughorn stuttered.

It was Harry that kept his cool and knew what to do only from studying Snape's old Potions book.

"Potter, hurry!" Draco screamed, near hysterics.

Harry was digging through Slughorn's cupboard until he found it. He raced to Callista as shoved a bezoar in her mouth. The shaking stopped. Finally she opened her eyes and sat up.

Draco fell back against the bottom of the nearby sofa in relief. "I'm going to kill those girls…" Callista and Harry looked at him until explained his theory that Astoria and Pansy put it in Callista's water bottle while they were away from it.

"I think Snape is going to kill them for you." Harry laughed.

"Miss Snape should check with Madam Pomfrey. If you boys take her to the hospital wing, I will let Severus know of the situation.

"Thank you for your help back there." Draco said as they walked to the hospital wing.

Callista was still in a bit of shock, "Yeah, thanks for saving my life, Harry."

"Your dad did. If I didn't have his book… That's where I remembered seeing it…"

They made it to the hospital wing, and just after Callista's clothes were transformed into the usual plaid pajamas, Severus barged through the door, and immediately scooped up Callista into a hug. Slughorn came in next with Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Severus turned to Draco and Harry.

Draco explained the entire situation starting with the library, and ending with Harry saving Callista.

"He's quite skilled in Potions." Slughorn added. "We are lucky he was there. I'm sure a deal of credit is due to you, Severus, since you taught the boy for five years prior."

Severus looked at Harry curiously. "I wasn't aware Potter absorbed any of my teaching." Harry stood awkwardly. "Nonetheless, thank you."

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore then spoke, "Horace, who was the wine intended for? You said it was a gift."

Slughorn looked like he was upset. "I was going to give it to you, headmaster…"

Draco didn't know why, but the memory of Crabbe and Goyle sneaking around the halls during the Christmas party entered his mind.

"She just needs to be supervised for the night." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"And she can do that in my quarters or must she remain here?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, knowing Severus had extensive knowledge in regards to poisoning aftermaths. "I suppose, Severus."

With that, Severus scooped her up, ignoring her cries that she can walk on her own…

 **Spring 1997**

Callista survived her near poisoning. However, Astoria and Pansy's attempts to break up Callista and Draco still continued. Draco was constantly approached about various unfaithful acts Callista partook in. It only stopped when Draco actually hexed them.

Additionally, Draco was following Crabbe and Goyle around the castle whenever he had the chance. Draco even insisted he was getting the mark soon, but Crabbe and Goyle didn't admit much. Draco was surprised they were not as thick as they were in the years prior. Even if the did believe Draco, they still didn't utter a word of what they were working on. The thought crossed Draco's mind that they may have been sworn to secrecy, maybe even as far as an unbreakable vow.

Callista tried Severus, but he wouldn't divulge any information either. And his stress levels seemed to constantly rise, especially around meetings with Voldemort- which were more frequent than ever. At one point, Callista threatened to spell off Severus's dark mark, claiming she figured out a spell. She understood her father's need to remain loyal to the dark, but she once again began to question his loyalties.

Harry was starting to work further and further with Dumbledore. He always shared what memories he discovered in their meetings. Harry told the group how proud Dumbledore was when Harry actually got the needed memory.

On this particular spring evening, Harry was planning on leaving with Dumbledore in search of a locket horcrux. The entire group was anxiously awaiting their return. Hermione had the Marauder's Map out in a secluded courtyard, watching for their names to reappear.

"There!" Ginny exclaimed as she pointed to an area of the map she was watching. In the bell tower.

"No… No… No… No…" Callista looked at the map- horrified.

They all turned to her section. Leaving the Room of Requirements was Bellatrix Lestrange along with Crabbe and Goyle. Then Malfoy senior's name appeared, along with Crabbe and Goyle's parents, followed by more Death Eaters. They watched Bellatrix moved towards the bell tower with Crabbe and Goyle junior behind them.

"We need to help them!" Ginny shouted as she raced off in the direction of the bell tower. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We need to get into hiding." Draco said in a fearful tone that Callista had never heard him use before. "There are greater repercussions for us to be found.

"You keep the map." Hermione said. "We're following Ginny."

"We'll get help." Callista added.

Everyone nodded, looking at each other seriously. Callista and Draco raced to her father's office. The two had never run so fast before now that real peril depended on it. Immediately, Callista threw Floo powder into the fire, and she was gone.

Draco waited for her to return.

It was not long before the fire was green once again. Callista stepped out with Remus and Tonks behind her. "The rest will be apparating. Stay here. The Death Eaters may take you hostage to try and prove your father's side further, or they may force you to take the mark immediately." Remus spoke calmly to a terrified looking Callista before he left the office with Tonks.

Draco shut the door behind them and placed the only protective spells he knew on the office. Then they spread the map out on Severus's desk and watched.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made it to the bell tower. Callista was relieved. It was five to three. Then another name appeared in the area- Severus Snape.

They watched the names as though it could give them a hint as to what was actually happening.

Then one name disappeared.

"Where did Dumbledore go?" Draco asked, panic rising.

"He must have apparated. Why didn't he take Harry?" Callista replied.

The names in the bell tower started to disperse. Moments later, Bellatrix was in the great hall. Soon she was walking out of the school. Severus's name at her heels.

"There is Harry!" Draco exclaimed.

Moving fast across the grounds, Callista saw Harry's name join Severus and Bellatrix. Bellatrix then left, but Severus remained. After that, Bellatrix and Severus's names disappeared as well once they left the castle grounds.

"Are there any death eaters left?" Callista asked. "Maybe we can leave now."

Draco scanned the map once more before removing the protective charms and opening the door for Callista. They knew where Harry was from the map, so once again they sprinted to the grounds to find him.

Harry was on his knees. The whole grounds looked different. Hagrid's hut was on fire. Fang was running around.

"Harry! What happened?" Callista knelt down next to Harry, not caring her knees were in the cold spring mud.

Harry looked at her with an expression she was unfamiliar with. "He killed Dumbledore. Snape killed Dumbledore!"

Callista felt so dizzy she thought she would faint.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"We know his true loyalty now!" Harry shouted.

Looking across the grounds, Callista could see the bell tower. There was a growing crowd below it of students. A shiver ran down her back as she wondered if the body was over there- Dumbledore's body.

The three walked over to the rest of the school and Order members. Remus approached Harry once he came into sight. Before he could ask what happened.

"Snape murdered him." Harry spat.

Tears began falling down Callista's cheeks. She turned to Draco, putting her head in his neck. "I want to leave." Putting an arm around her, Draco walked her away from the scene. They turned to go to the dungeons, but she exclaimed, "No, I can't go down there! I can't go to our home like he is the same person now!"

She fell to her knees in the empty entry hall.

"Pack a bag." Draco said with a sudden calmness. "Pack and bag and your animals." He wiped the tears from her face. "I'm going to get you out of here. We need to look out for ourselves now."

They went down to the dungeons. Draco checked the map, Slytherin's entire dormitory was empty. He spoke the password then they quickly moved to where his bed was. It only took him a few minutes to pack his trunk.

Levitating the trunk behind him, they moved into the Snape quarters and into Callista's room. She began packing her trunk, throwing clothes into it.

Then she stopped.

Draco looked at what was in her hands. It was the plush guinea pig that Severus had given her for Christmas when she was a first year. Callista looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes.

"Pack him."

"What about-" She began.

"I have it covered." Draco replied, knowing she meant her animals. Holly was trying to lick Callista's face. Opening his own trunk, Draco pulled out a mahogany box that looked about the size of what shoes come in, only slightly longer. "It's a little narrow getting in." He opened the lid of the box to reveal a flight of stairs descending. Callista looked under the box, but there was nothing. The stairs were only inside of it.

"It's a storage box. My father used it to hide dark artifacts back when the Ministry was doing raids. The stairs lead to a small room. I don't even think these boxes are legal now, but it would be completely comfortable for them, and us even if we can find a secluded place to leave the box.

Callista smiled at Draco, only thinking how perfect he is. They both worked together to transfer all the animal cages into the room. It was only slightly smaller than Callista's bedroom. Next they grabbed all the bedding they could and Draco shrunk her mattress then enlarged it again once they were down in the box.

"Where are we going? What will we do for money?"

"I have enough gold in my trunk to get us through for some time. Draco then used his wand to levitate his own trunk down the stairs. Looking around her room, it seemed barren without the animals. Holly's bed and supplies were packed away now in Draco's magical box. "We should get going before he returns."

"How can he?" Callista asked.

Draco looked at her with sadness, and he shrunk the storage box so that he could fit it in his pocket. With a flick of his wand, a roaring fire reappeared in Severus's office. "Let's Floo together." Before Callista could ask where, Draco replied, "You'll see…" And they were off in a swirl of green smoke.


	25. Chapter 25

**June 1, 1997**

It had been two days, and Callista and Draco were still traveling by train. Callista clutched the small wooden box in her lap, which held all her animals, and basically their traveling home within. They had been taking turns letting each other sleep on the mattress within the box while the other stood guard of it in their train cabin.

At this point in the journey, they were traveling due east, and due to their distance covered, Callista had their destination narrowed down.

If her father had not just murdered the headmaster, Callista would have been traveling with a full heart and excitement. But Draco, knew her verbal silence was not representative of her thoughts. Callista wondered where her father was. She did not know if he had returned to school or not. There was still thirty days remaining in the term before summer holiday began.

Yet it would be a few days more before Draco could perform magic without being traced. He turned seventeen on the fifth, and not even Draco was willing to risk anyone finding out where they were. They both knew the risk of running away- what it may look like to Voldemort. And they both were well aware of the future that lay ahead of them if they returned to the UK while Voldemort was in power. Callista may have recently only turned fifteen, but she felt as though Voldemort's breeding request was coming closer and closer.

As the sun streamed through the window of their cabin, Callista looked up from her book as the train screeched to a stop.

"Next stop Moscow!"

She looked at Draco as she heard the conductor shout the stop.

"This is us." Draco said. Callista looked out her window at the vastness of lush green nature. "We're about twenty minutes from the city if we need anything. But it's best to keep as low of a profile as we can. You-Know-Who doesn't have many supporters out here, but he does have some." Callista was reminded of Igor Karkaroff from the Triwizard Tournament.

"If we get any suspicion of being known then we are headed further east. We'll find somewhere entirely not populated by anyone out there further."

Callista nodded, the vastness of Russia starting to sink in.

She was surprised how lush it was as the train pulled into the station. Callista always pictured Russia to be frozen. It was as though she forgot it also experienced four seasons like northern Scotland did.

They didn't have much to carry since the wooden box was their traveling home. They stepped off of the train and into a long dome shaped room. There was an immediate culture difference. Callista wore comfortable leggings with black sandals and an oversized shirt, while the Russian women were dressed as those they were all headed to a formal gathering. Callista felt bare with her naked face and pony-tailed hair from traveling.

"We want to make it out of here quickly." Draco whispered. Tucking the box under her arm, they moved between the crowds until they were out on the streets. Taxis were waiting for passengers along the curb of the station; they slid into the backseat of one of the cars.

Draco slipped the driver an address as the man said something neither knew in Russian. Callista's eyes were trying to take in everything the city had to offer. They zipped past Saint Basil's Cathedral. Neither spoke to each other; Draco knew she wanted to absorb as much of Moscow as she could.

Her heard her sigh a few moments longer. He could sense the longing. Glancing across the backseat, he could see her window was moving past the Moscow Zoo. His heart ached that he didn't feel it was safe to stop. He knew the chances of being spotted in the city were rare, but he didn't want to risk anything.

Draco handed the man money as the car stopped in front of a market area. She wondered when and how he exchanged the currency.

"We will be quite a walk from any stores, so we need to stock up on food and supplies." Draco spoke into her ear as they entered.

The sign above read, "Izmailovsky." Callista didn't even know how to pronounce the name as they walked under a tall white castle like building with various spots of color such as a green roof.

She was then greeted with the usual market setting. Draco exchanged more of the money for bread, butter, jam, two water bottles, and various snacks. They existed when they had a few armfuls of cloth bags.

"When we are out of sight, we can put these in the box." Callista nodded. Draco wondered if he silence was due to her observations or from another emotion such as fear or even regret.

They walked for nearly an hour before the city began to vanish. Quickly, they dropped the bags into the box when they entered a secluded area.

After another hour of walking, they were in a complete rural area.

Two more hours passed. Callista still wasn't talking, and Draco was too eager to get to safety. Their conversation could wait.

Finally, they reached the sign Draco was looking for. "I don't know Russian, but I do know this park. Losiny Ostrov National Park… Our biggest threat shouldn't be anything but moose here, and it's massive. We should be able to always be safe within this forest."

Callista nodded, only thinking about the beauty of the wilderness before her. It was similar to Scotland. Draco sensed her relief upon learning the location of their stay. He was correct that this was the best place for them. For weeks prior, Draco planned it all on one of his muggle devices. However, he had no idea his daydream of a plan would actually spring into action. Draco was glad he deleted his muggle tablet history, not that any Death Eaters would even dare touch such a device.

They walked for another hour until they felt they were into the forest enough to rest. Callista's legs were starting to ache. Draco put the box down in some brush. It looked completely hidden. He lifted the lid back as they maneuvered their way between the branches and into the box that engulfed them once they took a step in.

Callista plopped onto the mattress on the floor as Draco flicked on a few lanterns and shut the lid. Callista didn't even notice him pack the lanterns back at Hogwarts. Although they provided dim light, the small space was well illuminated. Draco dug through the bag and grabbed a bag of pretzels as Callista took a bag of chips as well. They both thought about how the bread should be eaten first, but that wasn't what they both craved after walking such a distance.

"I heard a stream nearby for bathing. I'm sorry, but we are going to be really roughing it."

"It's perfect." Callista replied. She looked around the small room. She started to notice more things Draco packed without her noticing, probably due to her emotional state when they left Hogwarts. A massive pile of books was in one corner.

Then her eyes fell upon the guinea pig plush. The first gift she got from Severus.

"I was going to bring our muggle tablets, but we don't have electricity- What's wrong?"

Draco turned to her as she tried to hide her face in her hands. "How could he?"

Wrapping her in his arms, he rubbed her back as she cried into his neck. Her entire body shook at one time. Repulsion filled her as she thought of her father taking a life, that particular life. Harry was right all along. Her father never stopped being a Death Eater.

Exhaustion overcame Callista, and she fell asleep in Draco's arms. He carefully let her fall back against the mattress and tucked a blanket around her. He wanted to continue lying with her, but he rose from the mattress to feed the wheeking guinea pigs.

A few hours later, it was dark in their hiding place still other than the dim lanterns, but Draco knew it was night in the real sky as well. Callista was still asleep. He wanted to curl up next to her even more that he was tired now, but there was something stopping him.

It would only be a few more days before Draco could use magic, and he was looking forward to it for adding ease to their small living quarters.

Not wanting to share the bed with her, he took one of the discarded blankets at the food of the mattress. He wrapped it around his shoulders and sat on the floor. It was only a few moments before his head fell to the side on his shoulder, and he was asleep.

 **June 5, 1997**

The best birthday gift for Draco was being able to use magic- finally! He woke up before Callista. Using his best magic, he cast façade windows on the walls and bewitched them to bring in artificial sunlight and moonlight with the time of day. Instantly, the room was transformed.

He conjured a real bed for Callista. A headboard appeared before a frame and box spring. She slept through the bed growing a couple feet higher from the ground.

Following that, Draco cast a spell of a comfortable armchair with a large pouf since that would be where he was sleeping.

He laughed to himself as he realized he forgot probably the most important thing they were missing- a bathroom. Using his best magic, a wall and door were created. He entered the small room and made a toilet, shower, and sink. Callista had all the toiletries in her travel bag.

He watched the animals look around as the room became illuminated with the sun. Looking around the room, he noticed the need for a bookshelf and dresser, not everything was fitting in Callista's trunk, and Draco's items were all around the floor.

Finally, he finished it off with white carpeting, which he then regretted when he remembered Callista had been letting the animals run around the floor, but his color altering spells weren't the best.

He heard noise from behind him as he looked at his work. "Happy birthday, Draco." She smiled as she looked around the room. "I see you're fond of the Trace being lifted. It looks amazing."

Draco knew the darkness was getting to her. They hadn't left the box except to use the bathroom. Callista's hair was in two tight French braids to keep the greasy hair held back.

"Thank you…" Draco replied. "If you want to test out the shower, I'm going to go up and put protective charms up, so we can actually go outside. Do you think a one mile radius is enough? It will be circular, and we can move around as much as we want now. We should probably trek further into the forest."

Callista nodded, Quick rushing from the bed to find a towel, shampoo, conditioner, and face and body wash in her trunk.

"Oh, I didn't think of it until now…" Draco pulled his wand out and created a hamper for dirty clothes.

"The one downside to your magic is that you will be the one to do all the laundry." Callista laughed.

Draco smiled and replied, "Maybe I'll just have to move us closer to the stream so you can wash it like a historical muggle."

"You wouldn't." She squinted at him.

Draco laughed as he made his was up the steps to the ceiling door. "Don't worry, you only have to worry about the Death Eaters- not the patriarchy."

The days went by faster now that Draco had magic. He still refused to share the bed with her. The chair he cast was transfigured into a large couch, so he was more comfortable at night.

 **July 31, 1997**

A scratching noise was heard from above them. Callista put the book down she was reading and moved closer to Draco on the couch.

"What is that?"

"It must be an animal." He replied.

They moved slowly up the stairs.

"It's an owl! I hear it." Callista pushed the lid open. "It's Hedwig!" She took the letter and read it outloud.

 _Callista and Draco,_

 _Hermione put a protective spell on this letter, so I can actually let you know what is happening. Without fear of this letter getting into the wrong hands._

 _Voldemort created horcruxes-_

Draco gasped. Callista looked at him confused as Draco then explained what horcruxes are. Callista felt sick as she continued to read the letter.

 _We guess there are seven. Dumbledore told me all about this the night he was murdered. We already have three. The diary from my second year, and Dumbledore found a ring and a locket._

 _Do not say Voldemort's name. He is tracking who says it in an attempt to find my whereabouts._

 _Keep Hedwig safe. I leave tomorrow with Ron and Hermione now that I am seventeen to hunt down these horcruxes. Our first stop is Godric's Hallow._

 _Voldemort has his followers on the lookout for Ron, Hermione, and myself. Additionally, he is activity looking for you and Draco in a worldwide search. I've still been getting visions. He thinks you left solely based on fear of having kids so young. Your parents have not let him believe otherwise for your safety if you are caught._

 _Callista, your father has been in all my visions. He is working solely with Voldemort. He is also the new headmaster. I'm sorry to tell you._

 _Be safe,_

 _Harry_

Callista rubbed Hedwig affectionately. It was starting to hit her that she and Draco were going to be in the Russian wilderness until the war was over. Part of her wanted to return to fight, but a great deal was scared. She didn't have the urge like the Gryffindors to get out and physically work towards a resolution.

"If we need to… Let's return and be spies." Callista finally said. Draco nodded. He was thinking the same thing.

The following month passed quickly. They enjoyed their time alone together; kisses became more frequent and more passionate, especially at night. Draco had to force himself to return to the couch each evening.

It wasn't much into the fall weather before snow started falling. It was far too cold for any of the animals to spend time outside besides Holly and Hedwig. If Callista didn't have a zoo of animals, she knew her mental health would be in turmoil. She still was nowhere near accepting that he father was a murderer.

Fall turned into winter and spring finally was starting… _**One year had passed.**_

Callista was heading back to their wooden box from the market in the nearby town. They needed fresh fruit. The winter without any was starting to be detrimental to their health. Colds were becoming frequent, and they had to resort to muggle medicine they could buy without a doctor.

With a cloth bag full of apples, she looked at the sky through the trees of the forest she was entering. It was getting dark for the afternoon. Clearly, a storm was coming.

 _Crack_

She spun around at the sound of a stick breaking. However, only a deer was with her in the woods.

As she walked into the forest, another crack was heard. She didn't both checking. Deer were everywhere.

Except someone then grabbed her from behind. With a quicken heartbeat, she was forced around to look at Igor Karkaroff.

"I knew this would be a way to get back in the Dark Lord's good graces…"

Callista struggled to get free, but his grip on her arms were tight. She felt his fingers deep in her arms. Panic filled her. She did the only thing she could think of, kicking him in the groin, she managed to get away. Apples covered the ground. It crossed Callista's mind that the deer would be grateful.

Rain began to pour. She heard Karkaroff coughing behind her as she dodged between the trees, her trainers sliding in the mud.

"Draco!" She shouted. "Draco!"

It looked as though Draco appeared out of nowhere, but Callista knew she was near the box.

"Karkaroff is here."

"Get in." Draco put his wand out.

But it was too late. Another figure appeared next to the two. Someone with Draco's same hair color.

"Father…" But Draco didn't put his wand away.

"The Ministry has been increasing raids. Did you think you could get away with taking my storage?" He sneered looking at the box on the ground besides them. "Your foolish to think there wasn't tracking on it. With a little assistance from Karkaroff on the Russian woods, you were not difficult to find."

Rain poured down on the three of them. "Put your wand down, foolish boy!" Lucius snapped. Callista got hers out as well. It wouldn't be the worst thing if the Ministry found them now with her underage magic.

"Your father will be glad to see you… He's been a mess." Lucius sneered with obviously no understanding.

Then it happened all too fast. Lucius accio-ed the box under her arm, grabbed each by the wrist, and soon they disappeared, the trees shrinking from below them.

Callista had never apparated before. She landed in a heap on the floor of Malfoy Manor, soaking wet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucius put the box of her animals down on a nearby table. She was focusing on not getting sick.

"Callista!" He heard her father's voice. Just the sound of him made her feel as though she could breakdown in tears.

Draco quickly stood up and stepped between the two. "Get out of my way." Snape snapped at Draco. "She isn't well."

"She is fine. It's just from apparating across two continents!" He shouted.

Severus ignored Draco and knelt down beside his daughter. "Get. Away. From. Me." She heaved, trying to catch her breath. Severus had never heard such venom on her voice before. He knew Callista thought him a murderer. Part of him wanted to force Callista to listen to him, but he couldn't put her in a situation of further pain. His time would come to explain; he hoped it would be soon.

At that moment Igor Karkaroff apparated into the room. "You-" He moved towards Callista. But Draco and Severus stopped him.

"Bella, Igor, please, escort them to somewhere where they can get warm." Severus replied, sounding softer than usual.

"And do watch that they do not escape." Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Not like Potter is here anymore to be identified by them…"

Callista tensed as she wondered what happened.

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed, "I got that damned house-elf though. I am certain!" Then she turned to Callista, putting a hard on her shoulder, "Let's get you warm…"

However, Callista grabbed the Malfoy's wooden box on the nearby table before leaving the room.

"Excuse me that is not yours-" Lucius began.

Callista spun around, her wet hair flying wildly, the box held safely and tightly under her arm, her arm out before her in one swift movement. "Do not force me to charm your memory away to the point you ever forgot you owned any worldly possessions."

"Severus, please control your daughter." Lucius snapped.

Callista turned to leave the room with Bellatrix, but as she was leaving, she heard her father reply, "She is controlling herself just fine."

Draco was escorted to his bedroom by Igor, and Callista was taken to a guest room in the manor, a few doors down from Draco.

"I suggest a bath to get warmed up." Bellatrix spoke. "I'll be out here…" She spoke airily as she fiddled with an object on the mantle of the room's fore.

Callista shut and locked the door behind her as she placed her animals safely on the marble countertop in their box. She could hear Holly whining to get out. Once she opened the door the fox-like dog bounded upwards, appearing to grow from the size of a figurine to life-size in a matter of seconds. She wagged her tail, not aware they had just traveled thousands of miles. As the water filled up in the tub, Holly curled up on the warm floor.

She slipped her wet clothes off and slid into the warm and bubbly water. Callista couldn't deny it felt wonderful. It had been nearly a year since she had somewhere to bathe other than the small shower Draco created, and Callista didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the water pressure wasn't much more than a dribble of luke-warm water.

After quite some time of soaking, she rose from the water and put on a warm black dressing gown. It was spelled to be warm once she picked it up.

Callista looked at her reflection in the mirror. It had been a year since she actually had a real chance to look at herself. Her hair was long and stringy at the ends. She couldn't deny she looked older. She had gained some weight again after being hidden. By no means was she overweight, but she wasn't as slim as she had gotten after running consistently. Part of her was relieved to no longer be hidden.

Pulling open a drawer, she found silver scissors. In a few well practiced snips, her hair was all the same length a few inches below her shoulders. She took a piece before her face and cut it at an angle starting at her brow. The side-fringe added a softer side to her appearance.

Not caring about underage magic, since her father was the headmaster, she vanished the hair on the floor. It felt spectacular to use her wand. She pointed her wand at her hair, and it was soon dry. She had mastered the spell before running away. Her hair new fell softly with a slight curl at the end.

Casting a final spell, she cleaned and dried her clothes. She slipped her legs back into her jeans and pulled her large black sweater back on; it really was Draco's sweater.

Callista put Holly back into the box, and she shrunk it even more so that it fit in her pocket. Opening the door, Bellatrix was sitting in a chair by the fire. "Time for your orders. This way!" She chimed.

Callista made her way back downstairs and to a large living room. Draco was already sitting near the fire. Callista joined him. Discreetly, he put his hand on his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Lucius stood before them. Severus stayed back. "Now I have news to announce. The Dark Lord has requested we work on future generations."

Severus's stomach dropped. He was under the impression Voldemort was delaying the request after they had run away.

"Callista, you will be staying in Draco's room-"

"Lucius, I believe we should not begin until I speak with the Dark Lord." Severus interrupted him. "I understand you have orders, but I must insist I confirm with him."

Lucius raised his nose higher, "Very well… You two are dismissed."

"Callista-" Severus began, but she quickly raced past him and out the door, keeping close to Draco's side.

They made their way to the kitchen. They both quickly had warm meals made for them by house-elves.

"We need to get out of here." Draco said softly. "Get to Hogwarts, something. We need to find out what Potter is doing."

But before Draco could speak again, a voice came from behind them, "Leave us, Draco."

"Don't." Callista grabbed his wrist as her father entered the room.

"You have options…" Severus began, sounding strained, not caring that Draco. "I must return to Hogwarts. You may either stay here or return with me." Callista looked at him as though she was stunned. Severus wanted her out of the Malfoy Manor and not forced into having a child at a young age, before she was even at the age of consent. He knew what Voldemort was capable of. She was safer at Hogwarts.

"I will go." She looked at her father in the eyes for the first time in a year.

Turning to Draco, "Since you are of age, you have the same choices or anything else that may be in mind."

The wording of her father's statement puzzled Callista. It sounded as though her father was almost encouraging Draco to work with the opposing forces. Her mind travelled to wonder where Harry Potter was now.

Draco nodded.

"Callista, we will be leaving now." He said, trying to sound warm, but knowing she would want distance. He pulled his usual travel container of Floo powder out, and he threw some into the nearby fire.

"I'll see you soon." Draco told Callista quickly as she followed her father into the fire, repeating the same location request as he had- Snape Quarters.

She was surprised it still led her to their usual home. They looked at each other wordlessly before she went into her room. Severus heard the door click as to lock behind her.

Hearing the lock click felt like the final straw for Severus. He hated that his daughter thought him a murderer, someone to not be trusted, someone she felt unsafe around. His breathing became quicker as he felt emotions dwell.

Trying to calm himself, he took deep breaths. Out. In. Out. He felt better-not really. But it became manageable. He looked at the office. It had been so long since there had been flowers in the vase he still kept on his desk.

Meanwhile, Callista spelled the box to return to its regular size. Shortly, her room looked as though she had never left. Holly bounded around, happy to be home.

Callista was relieved to be back, but when hunger finally was too strong to ignore, and she knew it was dinner in the great hall, she left her room.

She was grateful Severus was not in his office. However, she didn't know Severus had been gone all afternoon and evening because he knew she would be avoiding him.

Slowly, she opened his office door and up to the great hall. She was stunned when she realized what it looked and sounded like. It was completely silent other than the sounds of silverware against the plates. However, when Callista entered, it got even quieter.

She froze. She was not like Harry Potter in the sense that this was something she was accustomed to. Severus was not in the seat Dumbledore used to sit in. In fact, he wasn't even present. The professors looked drained, but stunned to see her.

Not knowing what else to do, she turned around. Quickly, she raced back to their private quarters. Not like she was hungry anymore, but for now on she would eat in their own kitchen. She wasn't even sure if she was still considered a student. She may have read all of Draco's old fifth year books while in hiding, but she knew she was behind.

As she was about to enter her room, a voice stopped her.

"We need to talk." Severus sounded gentle from behind her.

She spun around. It pained him to see her looking nervous and fearful as she drew out her wand.

"Come and sit." He motioned to the living room. Hesitantly she followed him. One they were both seated, he spoke again. "You can put your wand away."

"Can I?" She sounded similar to the tone Severus used with his first years.

"There is only so much I can relay to you, for your own safety." He paused. "Your safety is my top priority."

Callista looked as though she was trying hard not to roll her eyes. She saw her father differently. He sat before her, now a man that was capable of casting death.

Severus wanted to tell her everything he knew. He wanted to tell her about the horcruxes, about the horcrux Voldemort did not intend to make- Harry Potter. He wanted to tell her about the elder wand. But he also knew Voldemort had his eye on her, and if she was ever summoned, she could not protect her mind. She would always be safer if there was nothing for her to give away.

"I'm going to bed." She replied haughtily.

Severus was silent. "You will learn the truth soon enough."

"I already know you are a murderer and a coward." She replied as she left the room, but as she went to take a further step, her feet were glued to the floor. Severus had hexed her.

He moved closer to her, closer than he had been since Dumbledore's death. The word 'coward' had triggered his memory or Harry Potter shouting at him only moments after Dumbledore's death. Severus had not known that would be the last day his saw his daughter for a year.

"Do not make accusations of which you have no evidence." He spoke through gritted teeth. He was angry, not at Callista. He was livid with Dumbledore. Snape followed Dumbledore's orders to kill him. Snape had lived with the repercussions of it. Exile from the Order, his colleagues despising him, and his daughter refusing to even be near him. If Severus had ever wanted out, it was at that moment.

"Dumbledore's body should be enough evidence." Callista spat, still stuck to the floor.

"You have no conception of the situation." Severus turned his back to her. "Callista," Severus was surprised at how gentle his voice sounded. He tried to keep his haughty composure, but his heart wasn't in it.

She looked at him with a softer expression. Severus could see the pain she felt. However, Severus still knew he could not disclose the information. Albus had given him strict instructions. Instructions that would make or break Voldemort. Sighing, he took parchment off of the table near the couch, "Here is your schedule. If you pass enough O.W.L.s then you may move on to your sixth year next term. You can tell Draco the same applies to him and his N.E.W.T.s..."

Callista nodded, and then she felt her feet free again. She walked back to her room with the slightest of ideas that something differently had happened a year ago on the astronomy tower…

 **The next day** , Draco arrived. Callista sat with him in the great hall as they nibbled toast. Callista told him what happened the night before, and how she was starting to wonder what really had happened the night Dumbledore died.

Draco then filled her in on what happened at the manor after she left. "I met him…"

Callista making a choking noise as pumpkin juice dribbled down her chin. Wiping with her sleeve, "What?"

"I had to convince him to let me return to school. That a child needs parents fully educated. He wanted me to take the mark last night. My mother had to step in to stop it."

She looked horrified.

Then someone tapped Callista on the shoulder. She was so engrossed in Draco's conversation that she didn't notice. She turned around to see Luna standing behind her.

Callista felt like breaking down at the sight of her sister. In one fluid motion she stood, turned, and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. Luna returned the hug just as tight, and she whispered something in Callista's ear, "the room of requirements… After class, bring Draco too. Do not tell a soul."

Nodding, Callista looked at Luna. She didn't seem quite as airy as she normally did. There was purpose to her voice.

 **That evening**

Callista and Draco made their way to the room of requirements. It was harder to get away now unnoticed now that everyone traveled in single file lines down the hallways in complete silence.

However, they made it into the room. Callista looked around. It looked like a large sleepover. Mostly Gryffindors filled the room but a few Hufflepuffs and a couple Ravenclaws. Callista smiled and Luna and Cho Chang.

Ginny stood up. "Neville just got word to get him."

"Get who?" Callista asked Dean Thomas.

"I haven't the foggiest." Replied Dean. "I just got here. Hey, Ginny, who do you-"

"Harry!" Ginny hissed. "He's in Hogsmeade! There is only a couple horcruxes left. He says that last one is in Hogwarts and then You-Know-Who's snake!"

Callista turned to Draco. "Do you think destroying horcruxes will bring him here?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know if he feels anything, but if anyone finds out Harry is here… That will bring them."

And then four individuals walked through a portrait. Neville stepped out first, then Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Harry's eyes met Callista and he smiled as Ginny ran into his arms. Ron put an arm around Hermione.

Except the moment of joy was over just as soon as it had started. A loudspeaker was heard over the entire school. Severus Snape was demanding every student present in the great hall immediately. Callista saw Harry put on someone's extra set of Gryffindor school robes; Ron and Hermione did the same.

Slowly, each student snuck out of the room, and moments later they were all in the great hall.

"Sit!" Spat Severus, looking livid. Students took their seat at their house table, except for Draco. He wanted nothing to do with the Slytherins.

Then Severus continued in his normal tone for speaking to students, "Many of you are wondering why I summoned you at this hour, it has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted." Gasps filled the room from staff and other students that were not with Harry moments earlier. "Now should anyone attempt to aid Mr. Potter, staff or student, the result will be punishment."

Severus looked around the room. "Furthermore, anyone who has knowledge of these events must come forth or else you will be deemed equally guilty." His voice turned harsher, "Come to my office if you have any information. You are dismissed!"

Callista watched the golden trio slip back out of the room. She attempted to follow them, but someone grabbed her forearm. She looked up at Severus. "You and Draco must head to my office."

They looked from where Harry was just standing back to Severus. Callista didn't understand how her father had not noticed Harry standing amongst them. Then she wondered if he had known Harry was present. The thought gave Callista hope that her father was still on the good side, and she nodded. Draco looked at her surprised, but he followed her.

They weren't in the office long before Severus entered behind them. "Death Eaters and Order members are arriving shortly. If you two have any sense, it will be to remain in here, where you are safe."

"What if we don't want to?" Draco asked.

" _If you have any common sense_ , you will. The Dark Lord will kill you if he sees you helping his opposing side. You two may consider yourself spies. While I know your true side, _he_ does not." He looked at the two as the stood behind his desk. "His reactions would most likely be deadly."

Severus hoped to appeal the the Ravenclaw and Slytherin side of the two before them. Self-preservation was a trait for both houses. Putting a hand to his forearm, "I am being summoned." He moved around his desk, pausing in front of his daughter. Severus didn't know what was going to happen. He knew there was a chance he would never see her again.

He couldn't help it, he moved as though to embrace her, but Callista flinched and stepped backwards. She had spent a year with the idea that her father was a murderer. That couldn't be changed overnight from a few vague responses. Nonetheless, Callista's reaction hurt Severus more than any crucio he had ever experienced.

"Stay safe." He spoke quietly before turning to leave.

Hours passed. Callista and Draco heard Voldemort in their minds twice. He asked for Harry Potter. Callista hoped Harry would not surrender.

Suddenly, a rapping sound came on the door. "Callista! Draco!"

"That's Harry!" Callista flung the door open.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed inside the office. Harry's hands were covered in blood, but he held a vial of silvery fluid- memories.

"Over here," Callista beckoned to the pensieve. She wondered why it was in her father's office instead of Dumbledore's. "Who's are those?"

"Snape's," Harry replied.

"I'm coming too." Callista demanded as the five of them fell face first into the large basin.

Callista watched her father meet Harry's mother as a young boy. The scene changed to Severus and Lily as adolescents; they were still close friends. Callista watched as her father overheard Professor Trelawney's interview and how he ran to Voldemort with the prophecy. The scene changed again to Severus begging Dumbledore to keep Lily safe. Once more it changed, Dumbledore was requesting Severus swear to protect Harry. Again, they swirled in memories until Callista froze. They were watching a meeting between Albus and Severus… Albus was demanding Severus be the one to kill him. Callista didn't understand what he was talking about in relation to a wand, but she didn't care. She looked at Draco. Her father was not a murderer.

Soon they all left the pensive. Callista's moment of joy was over. The last memory was Dumbledore's request that Harry must sacrifice himself. Harry was the last horcrux. Callista and Hermione were openly tearful. Ron looked as though he was in physical pain from the news.

"Callista, go to the boathouse. Grab blood replenishing potions. It might not be too late." Harry spoke quickly. Callista looked scared, suddenly realizing it was her father's blood on Harry's hands.

Never before had Callista felt so torn. She needed to leave Harry, and she would never see him alive again, to go to her father, so he may stay alive. Her heart ached that she wished she could just freeze time.

Without saying a word, she squeezed Harry in her arms. "You need to hurry." Harry pulled back, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Here," Hermione found the potions already and thrusted them into Callista's hands as she pulled from Harry. "Run."

Callista felt like she was flying. Draco was right next to her. They raced up the dungeon stairs to the main part of the castle, and then across the lawn to the stairs to the boathouse. Callista didn't even care if anyone saw her. No one cast a spell at them, both believing they were on their side.

Finally she entered the boathouse. There wasn't a sound except the water of the lake. Then she saw a blood stained window. Quickly, she rushed to the other side.

"Severus!" She screamed. Her father was not responsive. Blood covered the ground. Quickly she deciphered between the potions, taking the essence of dittany she poured it on the wound on his neck.

"He still has a pulse." Draco put down Severus's wrist.

Callista spelled the blood replenishing potions into his stomach. She wracked her brain for what else to do.

"Accio bezoar!" Soon a small object was flying towards Callista. "This should handle any venom." Again, she spelled it into her father's stomach.

Draco cleaned the surrounding area. The blood everywhere only added to Callista's distress. They sat there for a half-hour. "Harry must be gone…" Callista looked up at Draco. He was standing, keeping guard as Callista knelt by her father.

"Don't think Professor Dumbledore didn't have something else up his sleeve…" Came a weak voice.

"You're alive!" Callista squeezed her father around the middle. Severus wrapped his arms around her as well. She nearly crawled onto his lap, feeling as though she was finally getting the man who raised her back.

And then Callista felt the weight of everything. Tears filled her eyes as she began to sob in heaves. Severus sat up and held her close. "Everything is okay."

"I-I-I m-missed you!" She whined into his shoulder.

"You have no idea…" Severus squeezed her, pushing her blonde hair away from her face to kiss her forehead.

They two stayed like that for what felt like an hour. Callista was too emotionally drained to want to wonder what was happening outside of the boathouse walls. The sun had sun and was starting to rise again.

"Someone is coming." Draco said. Callista awoke, not even realizing she fell asleep against her father's shoulder. "It's… It's…. Harry?"

Sure enough, Harry Potter entered the boathouse. Severus and Callista rose as she ran to embrace him. "How?" She only managed to sputter one word.

Harry explained how letting himself die was what allowed Voldemort to kill the horcrux but not him. Harry turned to Draco. "Your mother saved me. She lied to Voldemort, telling him I was dead when she knew I was alive." Harry looked at Snape. "Professor, I've already told everyone about your true allegiance this entire time." Sadness came across Harry's face. "Everyone is in the great hall… Everyone who made it…"

Callista's heart quickened. "Who?"

Harry sighed, "Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Tonks, and Colin Creevy."

"What about the other side?" Draco asked hesitantly. "I'm not sure of everyone but Bellatrix Lestrange, Karkaroff, and…" Harry paused. "I'm sorry, Draco… Your father."

Draco wasn't sure how he felt. Loss wasn't the first emotion. Guilt was the second emotion because the first was relief. Lucius has been taking a toll of Draco and his mother for as long as Draco could remember. He was never even a decent father. "The only thing that man ever taught me was how I never wanted to be…" Harry nodded, glad he wasn't the bearer of bad news.

"We should return…" Harry said to the three of them.

Slowly, they made their way up the stairs from the boathouse. Shortly, they were entering the great hall. Callista was still at her father's side.

"Draco!" Narcissa moved through the crowd to get to her son. She kissed his face repeatedly as she squeezed him.

Professor Mcgonagall and Remus Lupin were the first to approach Severus. Lupin shook Severus's hand, not saying much. The action spoke louder than words. While McGonagall looked tearful. "If I had known, Severus…"

"It's quite alright, Minerva."

McGonagall looked to Callista, "I can't tell you how glad I am you two are back here." Her cheeks swelled as she smiled. McGonagall wouldn't admit it, but Callista was one of her favorites as though she was one of Minerva's Gryffindors.

"Speaking of which," Severus looked down at his daughter, the corner of his mouth turned up in the slightest smile. "You have detention for the rest of your life."


End file.
